HIJOS DE OBERON
by Tavata
Summary: El mundo de los magos una vez más se ve relacionado con los habitantes de la isla de Avalón...
1. Chapter 1

CAPÌTULO 1

_ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBÍ, YA TIENE SU TIEMPO CONMIGO Y ES EL INICIO DE LO QUE VENDRÁ…_

_ESTA HISTORIA FUE PUBLICADA CON MI PSEUDÓNIMO DE MORGAN SNAPE EN HARRYARGENTINO, YA HE ACLARADO QUE MORGAN Y TAVATA SON LA MISMA PERSONA PARA QUE NO SE PRESTE A MALOS ENTENDIDOS._

_AHORA BIEN, COMO VERÁN LAS PERSONALIDADES DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES SON UN POCO DIFERENTES A LO QUE ESTAMOS ACOSTUMBRADOS EN LOS LIBROS DE ROWLING Y A LO QUE SON MIS TRABAJOS PREVIOS "EL LIBRO DE LOS TIEMPOS" Y "HERALDOS DEL DESTINO" YA QUE COMO PRIMER TRABAJO, PUEDE AHORA VIENDOLO EN RETROSPECTIVA SER TOMADO COMO UN PRELIMINAR._

_NO MODIFIQUE LA HISTORIA Y NO REALICE CAMBIOS DE CONSIDERACIÓN SOLAMENTE PARA QUE HAYA CONCORDANCIA CON LO ANTIGUAMENTE PUBLICADO Y CON LO QUE A CONTINUACIÓN APARECE AQUÍ EN FANFICTION. CUALQUIER COMENTARIO BUENO, MALO SERÁ BIENVENIDO, SÉ QUE LOS FANS HARRY POTTER SON UNOS DE LOS CRÍTICOS MÁS FUERTES Y ESO ES EXCELENTE._

_DESPUÉS DE UN LARGO PREAMBULO HE AQUÍ LA HISTORIA..._

_TAVATA._

_:_

CAPÍTULO 1. COMIENZO.

Era una noche tenebrosa, propicia para los acontecimientos que se llevaban a cabo en una sucia taberna al norte de Inglaterra, donde los más despreciables magos se reunían para hacer negocios sucios.

En una mesa se encontraban reunidas dos personas de aspecto desagradable a pesar de estar esbozadas con capas.

Es preciso que el negocio se lleve a cabo lo más pronto posible- decía un hombre joven pero de voz imperiosa a otra figura masculina que parecía tener más años.

Todo depende de lo que estés dispuesto a pagar- decía el otro hombre mientras bebía de su copa.

Lo acordado y no más- dijo el joven mirando con recelo a su interlocutor.

Déjame entender- comenzó la otra figura- tú deseas que yo mande a mi mejor hombre a la siguiente población… para eliminar a tus contrincantes, como recompensa yo obtengo la mitad de lo que peleas y control sobre las criaturas mágicas más poderosas; suena bien pero me gustaría tener algo más, ¿no se si me entiendes? — dijo esbozando una torcida sonrisa.

Serás el azote de los muggles, pero para mi aun guardas la ambición de un novato, no deseo ofenderte pero, hasta este momento no puedo prometer más, tú sabes que en estos negocios es posible perder hasta la cabeza o ganar hasta el cielo, lo único que puedo agregar a nuestro trato es que mis hombres llegado el momento también te serán útiles para tus trabajos- dijo el joven mirándolo con sus ojos cafés.

Muy bien, que no se diga que Lord Voldemort no da la mano a un colega- dijo soltando una carcajada.

Quiero algo rápido y que no sea muy notorio, no quiero algo parecido a una caza, ni un exterminio, sólo quiero que nuestro "Gran Amigo" y el "Sol de la tarde" sean destruidos, si somos eficientes ambos seremos recompensados hábilmente- dijo el joven.

Terminado el trato, el joven pago la cuenta salió de la taberna montando un caballo pardo enorme y desapareció en las sombras de la noche.

Lord Voldemort se quedo pensando un poco mas sobre el asunto antes de partir, pensaba a quien seria bueno mandar ya que era una misión delicada donde se arriesgaba mucho y se podía ganar más; pero, ¿a quien mandar?

Estaba a punto de partir cuando un hombre alto, maduro de físico robusto se le acerco.

Mi lord- dijo haciendo una reverencia- aquí esta la dirección que necesitara para su encomienda, mi amo espera su pronta ejecución, ya que el tiempo nos apremia- entregando un sobre el hombre hizo otra reverencia y se perdió entre las sombras de un camino marcado por árboles del bosque próximo.

Finalmente Lord Voldemort se retiro ya que sus mortifagos le aguardaban en su castillo, donde se llevaría a cabo su reunión semanal, además ahí haría el anuncio con respecto a la misión que encomendaría.

El castillo estaba preparado para comenzar un banquete, la mayoría de convidados había tomado su puesto en sus mesas deshaciéndose de la careta blanca propia de los mortifagos.

Uno de los últimos en llegar era un joven de buena estatura, al entrar se quito su careta arrojándola entre las otras sin el temor de perderla o equivocarse cuando la volviera a tomar. La mayoría de los mortifagos ahí reunidos venían de alguna misión que su amo les hubiera encomendado, nuestro joven casi no participaba en batallas o ataques ya que Lord Voldemort lo necesitaba en lo que realmente era muy diestro.

Daban casi las dos de la mañana cuando Lord Voldemort llego, todos los mortifagos estaban repartidos por un gran comedor; el señor oscuro ocupo su sitio en la cabecera de la mesa principal, sentándose en un majestuoso trono de caoba adornado suculentamente con piedras preciosas.

El silencio se hizo ya que Lord Voldemort comenzaría su discurso, la mayoría de las veces el mensaje no duraba demasiado y solo se centraba en alabarse a si mismo y dar nuevas instrucciones, después comenzaba la cena. Pero, por lo visto en esta ocasión seria algo diferente.

Mortifagos míos- comenzó- a quienes los protectores de los asquerosos muggles insisten en perseguir yo les estoy agradecido infinitamente con todos los logros que me dan…

Los mortifagos comenzaron a vitorear a su amo, alabando su ingenio y creyendo ellos mismos que eran lo mejor que había tocado el mundo.

En esta ocasión- prosiguió Lord Voldemort cuando disminuyo el barullo- debo deciros un mensaje de gran importancia, necesito para cierto negocio un hombre leal, valiente, que no tema morir en una misión, que desee la gloria para su amo mas que para el mismo, alguien que tenga cualidades dignas de un líder, y a la vez que profese gran devoción hacia mi…

Las miradas de todos los mortifagos se dirigieron hacia una mesa donde se encontraba un hombre joven de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises que bajo la mirada, ya que todas las cualidades enunciadas por su señor eran exactamente las que el poseía, su nombre era Lucius Malfoy.

Lord Voldemort en efecto había pensado en primera instancia en Lucius para llevar a cabo dicha misión, pero sobre todo su cliente necesitaba que todo se hiciera sin despertar sospechas y era bien sabido que Lucius siempre dejaba su toque particular en sus misiones con lo que eran de llamar atención, en esta ocasión, parecía que no era favorable que Lucius Malfoy fuera el ejecutor de dicha obra.

Se muy bien que harías un gran trabajo Lucius- dijo Lord Voldemort sonriendo al joven- pero es necesario darle oportunidades a otros ¿no crees?; en esta ocasión prefiero que te quedes conmigo para supervisar el progreso del proyecto que tengo en mente…

Lucius Malfoy sintió que se ruborizaba un poco, su amo estaba prefiriendo a otra persona y de manera elegante le daba una negativa ¿quien puede ser, si no soy yo? Se preguntaba Lucius al igual que todos los mortifagos.

Quiero dar una oportunidad- dijo Lord Voldemort para romper el incomodo silencio que su comentario producía- a uno de nosotros, alguien que parece lejano a nuestros deseos, pero que cuando le encargo algo importante lo logra sobre manera, me refiero a uno de nuestros miembros jóvenes. Es mi deseo que esta misión sea ejecutada por Severus Snape.

Los mortifagos no podían creerlo, Severus Snape pero como era posible que fuera una opción de su amo, si él nisiquiera figuraba entre los mas fuertes, era cierto que el realizaba toda clase de pociones pero, llegar a tanta alabanza era una exageración.

Por su parte en la mesa mas alejada donde apenas se encontraba iluminada por un candelabro el joven que recibía tanto halago apenas había captado todo lo que de él se hablaba, cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre el reacciono sin comprender muy bien por que lo veían.

Severus- dijo su amo tratando de fingir un tono casi paternal- acércate…

Severus se levanto de su silla dirigiéndose hacia el frente de todos, era un joven de unos veinte años, tenia el cabello hasta los hombros, vestía una túnica negra; sus ojos eran negros y ninguno de los mortifagos lo había visto sonreír nisiquiera en broma.

Cuando llego al frente hizo una reverencia y espero sus indicaciones.

Lord Voldemort pensaba que Severus seria un excelente mortifago si le daba la oportunidad ya que él mismo solo le había ordenado encargarse de sus pociones, era cierto que la mayoría de sus obras eran venenos sumamente potentes que él daba a los pobres muggles para una muerte ya fuera rápida sin dolor ò como sucedía la mayoría de las veces lenta y dolorosa.

Por su parte Severus sabia muy bien que se hacia con sus pociones pero, el negarse a hacerlas era una ofensa hacia su amo que se podía castigar con la muerte, así que Severus solo las hacia sin objetar nada, además hacer daño es lo que hacen mejor los mortifagos y él había aceptado convertirse en uno.

Severus tus indicaciones se te serán reveladas posteriormente- dijo Lord Voldemort- como muestra de mis respetos y motivación para tu buen desempeño te entrego este anillo- y despojándose de un anillo de oro que ostentaba lo coloco en el dedo de Severus- ahora que comience nuestro banquete.

Y a una indicación de Lord Voldemort muchos elfos domésticos con traje negro fueron sirviendo la cena a los comensales.

Severus regreso a su lugar sintiendo sobre si las miradas de los demás mortifagos sobre todo las de Lucius que no podía creer tanta ovación hacia él. Severus se quito el anillo y lo guardo en su túnica.

Terminada la cena, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, no era obligatorio que todos ellos pasaran ahí la noche, pero la mayoría no contaba con un hogar propio con lo que les servia de alojamiento, Lucius se marcho inmediatamente que concluyo todo con el pretexto de que su esposa Narcisa últimamente se sentía mal y tenia un carácter de los mil diablos. Severus por su parte se dirigió a la habitación que se había asignado.

La habitación de Severus era amplia, tanto como la de su amo, dentro de la misma habían acondicionado todo lo necesario para que elaborara las pociones que le fueran requeridas.

Severus cerro con llave la puerta, pronunció el hechizo "lumus" para que las luces se prendieran; se despojo de la túnica quedando solo en pantalón estaba buscando una bata para dormir cuando levantando la vista vio su reflejo en el espejo.

A simple vista era como cualquier otra persona, salvo por la marca oscura el tatuaje de los mortifagos, una débil sonrisa surco su rostro, solo el sabia porque había elegido la vida de mortifago, cualquiera que fuera la razón, ahora la veía como una tontería. Una tontería que le había condenado ya que no hay forma de salir del grupo de los mortifagos.

No contaba con ningún amigo a quien contarle, la UNICA persona en la cual había confiado era en el director del colegio Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore siempre lo trato bien, tal vez si Severus le hubiera contado todos sus problemas no hubiera tomado el camino que ahora recorría.

Severus se alejo del espejo ya era tarde para tratar de cambiar lo que había hecho además, entre los mismos mortifagos siempre se estaban vigilando, como iba él a pararse en Hogwarts para tratar de hablar con el director sin que nadie lo notara.

Ya daban las cuatro de la mañana cuando apenas se acostaba, se cubrió con las sabanas y decidió dormir unas cuantas horas.

Los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana cuando abrió los ojos, eran las siete de la mañana, no había dormido muy bien, había soñado con licántropos, Severus odiaba a los licántropos pero a nadie le había contado el motivo nunca.

Se levanto y diviso en una mesa de noche un sobre negro, "serán mis instrucciones" pensó y acto seguido comenzó a leer la carta de su interior.

"Espero estés listo para comenzar, es imperativo que me prepares un veneno letal, que sea fácil de transportar, que no inspire desconfianza, que sea rápido y que nisiquiera la victima se de cuenta de que es lo que le pasa. Confió en que me entregaras un excelente resultado, estoy impaciente por ver tu obra maestra."  
Ya lo imaginaba- musito Severus.

Inmediatamente comenzó a revisar sus tomos sobre pociones, revisando las listas de ingredientes que le eran necesarios. Se dirigió al armario donde guardaba todo.

Ya lo tengo… si hay suficiente… ya caduco… ¿Por qué diablos guardo esto?- decía mientras revolvía, tiraba, acomodaba infinidad de frascos con cosas igual de extrañas que solo el sabia para que le servían- Maldición se acabo la mandrágora, ahora tendré que ir al callejón Diagon.

No le molestaba ir realmente ya que siempre que iba por un material regresaba con unos veinte frascos, lo que le incomodaba era tener que realizar un viaje tan largo desde el castillo de Lord Voldemort.

Llego al callejón y compro todo en la tienda de pociones donde siempre compraba, como era cliente de ese lugar desde que entro en Hogwarts nunca despertaba sospecha sobre lo que compraba, el dependiente le hizo un paquete con la mandrágora que había comprado.

Salio de la tienda y se disponía a marcharse cuando…

Severus, ¿eres tú?-pregunto una voz detrás de él.

Severus se quedo frió al escuchar dicha voz, se volteo lentamente y sus ojos mostraban una gran sorpresa…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÌTULO 2

CAPÌTULO 2. PLATICA ENTRE AMIGOS

¿Severus, Eres tú?- preguntó una mujer joven a un incrédulo Severus Snape que no podía articular una sola palabra.

Li…Li…Lily, ¿Cómo estas?- nuestro elocuente joven, se había convertido en tartamudo.

La joven sólo sonrió, encontraba gracioso que un compañero de generación de Hogwarts no hubiera cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Sí, tú eres el mismo Severus Snape que conocía; y… ¿no me vas a felicitar?- pregunto Lily.

¿Felicitar?, ¿de qué? Pensó Severus quien rápidamente buscó en ella algún cambio, veamos –pensó- cabello, como siempre; ojos verde esmeralda como siempre; atractivo visual como siempre; estado de embarazo…

¡¿Estas embarazada?!- preguntó sin dejar de disimular su asombro.

Sí, tengo tres meses ¿me veo bonita?- y se sonrojo tanto como su cabello.

¿Y el padre es?- pregunto Severus casi en un susurro, temiendo la respuesta.

Su padre es James- contesto ella sumamente orgullosa- Severus, ¿te sientes bien?

El pobre de Severus había palidecido tanto como la nieve ante la respuesta; pero, como todo hombre que sabe controlarse disimulo lo ocurrido.

Sí estoy bien, es lo cansado del viaje- dijo el joven.

Aunque no lo crean es difícil ver a una persona que represento mucho en nuestras vidas siendo feliz con una persona a su lado que no eres precisamente tú, Severus lo sabía.

¿Seguro que estas bien?, vamos te invito cualquier bebida en el Caldero Chorreante; además sirve de que me acompañas en lo que llega James- dijo Lily tomando del brazo a Severus.

Severus acepto, como podía rechazar una invitación así, sobre todo si era ella la que lo proponía.

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, Lily pidió un jugo de frutas, porque debía cuidarse en su estado; así que Severus pidió lo mismo para acompañarla.

¿Y que has hecho después de la escuela?- pregunto Lily después de tomar un trago a su jugo.

Pues he estado ocupado-contestó Severus sin darle mucha importancia

Yo también he estado ocupada, veras compramos una pequeña casita y me encargo de que sea acogedora, cuido el jardín, adoro mis plantas, compro víveres, la vida de casado es muy interesante…- decía Lily mientras Severus solo la veía.

Severus bajo la vista a su vaso, era agradable verla; no le interesaba una vida tan común pero, ella lo contaba como si él nunca hubiera visto nada de eso. Pensaba que James era realmente un hombre afortunado tenía esposa, hijo, casa, todo lo que Severus desearía; pero no poseía, además que podía él ofrecer a una mujer siendo un mortifago.

Si Lord Voldemort controlaba el mundo mágico podía ofrecerle todo, pero a que precio; por otro lado si perdían los mortifagos, él tendría que ocultarse para que nadie supiera lo de la marca en su brazo. No, eso no era vida para una compañera, tal vez él si estaba destinado a vivir solo.

Y bien, creo que es todo lo que hago en un solo día, ¿Qué opinas Severus?- pregunto Lily que no parado de hablar.

Creo que es bueno que seas tan feliz –contesto Severus con un poco de tristeza.

En el colegio Severus trato de tener un noviazgo con Lily, pero al preferir ella a James Potter, Severus paso a ser un buen amigo."Buen amigo" es una palabra que en ocasiones te destroza tanto como un "te odio" lo saben.

Severus, creo que no me has contado todo lo que piensas- dijo Lily mirando fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda a Severus- Creo que estas un poco triste, tal vez fue el verme ò la noticia de que serè madre; pero, tù siempre seràs un gran amigo para mi. Verás que un día encontraras a alguien que te amará con toda el alma, sólo debes darle tiempo al tiempo-dijo con una voz angelical.

Severus no sabía que contestar, ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre se dan cuenta tan rápido cuando algo te pasa? Además, él no podía revelarle su secreto.

En ese momento Lily tomo su bolso, se acerco a Severus y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós Severus, me dio mucho gusto verte, cuídate-dijo Lily.

Severus solo pudo seguirla con la mirada y ver que en la puerta su esposo ya la esperaba.

Después de que se fueron, Severus decidió que era hora de irse, además ahora si se sentía cansado.

Al regresar al castillo se le informo que Lord Voldemort había salido desde temprano encargando que su pócima estuviera lista para cuando regresara.

Severus se dirigió a su habitación para comenzar, al llegar depósito el paquete en la mesa de trabajo, lo abrió revisando la excelente calidad de la mandrágora.

Tomo de un estante un libro muy viejo y comenzó a seguir los pasos indicados agregando todos los ingredientes como todo un experto.

Después de mucho trabajar miró el reloj, marcaba la medianoche; la poción había tardado más tiempo del que pensaba pero ya se encontraba lista. Era de un color parecido al vino, pero de un aroma imperceptible.

Severus, veo que la tienes lista; por esto te elegí, sabia que podrías hacerla- era Lord Voldemort, Severus se sobresalto un poco ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí?

No te preocupes por el inconveniente con la señora Potter, solo fue una coincidencia encontrarla ahí-dijo el señor oscuro mirando fijamente la poción.

Severus sabia que había cometido un error al estar hablando con Lily, ahora solo esperaba que no le ocurriera nada malo; además ella tenía a James para protegerla y en cualquier caso también podía confiar en Severus si necesitaba ayuda.

¿A dónde va el tiempo cuando te diviertes?, descansa Severus, mañana será un gran día –decía Lord Voldemort mientras se alejaba por el corredor.

Severus se sentía muy cansado, primero el viaje, después Lily, la poción, Lord Voldemort. Se tiro en su cama sin cambiarse de ropa mientras sus ideas daban vueltas en su mente; fue cerrando los ojos cayendo en un sueño pesado e intranquilo.

Toda la noche había tenido pesadillas, ¿porque siempre soñaba con licántropos si los odiaba a muerte?, en fin tal vez era por el cansancio.

Cuando despertó encontró todo como lo había dejado; pero, junto a la pócima distinguió una carta, el sobre negro era el favorito de su señor, se levanto, lo abrió y leyó las nuevas indicaciones.

"Te veías tan agotado, que pienso te vendrá bien realizar un viaje, pon un hechizo de apariencia a la poción y ve directamente a nuestra bella campiña inglesa, aquí esta la dirección de la posada Queens hope, disfruta la vista…"

Severus solo suspiro, tomo una ducha, se cambio de ropa vistiendo una túnica negra con detalles grises en la base, mangas y cuello. Transformo la botella de la pócima en una botella de vino.

Se dirigió a donde se guardaban las escobas cuando un guardia lo detuvo.

¡Alto!, Lord Voldemort ha ordenado que viaje en este carruaje- dijo señalando un magnifico carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos tan negros como la noche.

Severus solo subió en el carruaje, le extendió la dirección al cochero para iniciar su viaje.

¿Listo para su misión señor?- pregunto sarcásticamente el cochero quien iba esbozado en una capa.

Si lo que digas- contesto Severus en el mismo tono.

El cochero farfullo algo entre dientes a lo que Severus no le dio ninguna importancia.

Severus coloco la botella de vino en un cofre, se sentó en su asiento, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sintió algo frió, lo saco y observo el anillo de oro.

¿Para que me habrá dado esto?- se pregunto Severus, ya que él no utilizaba joyas. Lo colocó en su mano izquierda.

El carruaje comenzó a alejarse del castillo, la mañana estaba bañada con el roció matinal, se fueron internando en el bosque mientras los caballos iban en un trote tranquilo.

Severus se asomo por la ventana, era agradable ver que no todo lo que estaba cerca de los mortifagos fuera tan oscuro y tenebroso, en algunos recodos de los árboles podía distinguirse algún venado o un ciervo; ¿Qué seria lo que tendría que hacer en esta misión? Se preguntaba, tal vez solo era entregar la botella, ya en muchas otras ocasiones solo era dejar e irse.

El carruaje brinco un tronco que se encontraba en el camino.

Y yo que pensaba que sólo en las ciudades muggles había baches- se dijo Severus.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés en el paisaje del bosque y al estar tan cansado por el día y la noche anterior lentamente cayo en un sueño tranquilo.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3. QUEENS HOPE.

Severus despertó, ya pasaba del mediodía y aun estaban en un frondoso bosque, el sueño había sido mejor que el de la noche pasada, al menos no había soñado con licántropos, de cualquier forma había descansado.

Se estiro y se asomo por la ventana del carruaje, le sorprendió ver un bosque con hermoso follaje a pesar de estar casi a finales de otoño.

Se encontraba sumido en esta clase de pensamientos cuando el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente, sino se hubiera agarrado del descansabrazos de su asiento, hubiera caído al asiento de enfrente o se hubiera pegado con el cofre donde guardaba la botella.

¡Hey idiota! ¿No puedes avisar?- grito al cochero asomando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla.

El cochero farfullo algo ininteligible, por lo visto no le agradaba el pasajero que llevaba.

Lo siento señor, pero hemos llegado- contesto tratando de dar un disculpa.

¿Dónde nos encontramos?- pregunto Severus cuando bajo del carruaje con su "botella de vino".

Las indicaciones del amo sólo dicen que estamos a … kilómetros hacia el norte del castillo- contestó el cochero mirando el pergamino que contenía las indicaciones.

Bueno, y ¿Por qué no bajas también?- sugirió Severus.

No es propicio, además alguien podría reconocer que somos mortifagos y con eso pondríamos en peligro nuestra misión- contesto el cochero tratando de dar un pretexto.

Severus se dio cuenta que era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión al cochero, con lo que tuvo que ir solo, Severus pensaba que el carruaje lo esperaría; pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando escucho el relincho de los caballos dio la vuelta y vio como el carruaje se alejaba tan rápido como había venido.

Severus comenzó a caminar por un sendero marcado entre la tierra, los sonidos del bosque llegaban a él tan claramente que parecía le daban la bienvenida.

Después de caminar un tramo llego a un poblado formado por algunas casas de colores alegres. Severus se topo con una pequeña niña que llevaba un cántaro de agua.

¿Disculpa, dónde queda la posada Queens hope?- le pregunto Severus.

Siga por este camino hasta llegar al centro del pueblo, ahí encontrara la posada- contesto la pequeña que siguió su camino tarareando una canción en una lengua desconocida para Severus.

Severus siguió por el camino indicado por la niña. Al llegar a donde la niña dijo, encontró una posada donde se escuchaba música.  
Al llegar a la puerta Severus vio el emblema del local, era un escudo en madera que simbolizaba un cetro con incrustaciones de joyas y una espada, la empuñadura de la espada era un dragón con las alas abiertas, Severus lo contemplo durante algunos minutos, después abrió la puerta e ingreso a la posada.

Era un lugar muy agradable, estaba muy limpio había varios grupos de personas repartidos entre las mesas, en unas se jugaban cartas, en otras se jugaba cubilete, en otras unos viajeros platicaban sobre negocios, unos cantaban, otros bebían o comían.

Este año la producción de granos ha sido la mejor en mucho tiempo- decía un hombre de sombrero de ala ancha a un hombre que bebía de un tarro con cerveza.

Cierto, pero yo creo que el mejor medio de ganarse la vida es la crianza de cerdos- contestaba el otro limpiándose los bigotes.

Severus paso entre el bullicio sin ser apenas notado, se acerco al posadero que se encontraba limpiando un vaso en la barra.

Era un hombre regordete con bigote rizado, que daba indicaciones a la mayoría de los mozos que atendían cada una de las mesas.

Buenos días "lemai"- dijo el posadero con una calida sonrisa- ¿Qué desea?

¿Lemai?, ¿Qué significa? Pensó Severus tal vez era un saludo o tal vez era un insulto, fuera lo que fuera Severus no sabia que contestar.

Mientras Severus estaba perplejo ante este comentario, en el interior de la posada se detuvo un caballero montado a caballo, inmediatamente un niño de unos ocho años fue a servirle.

Hola William- saludo el caballero- cuida a Conquistador.

Lo que desee- contesto el niño llevando al caballo por las riendas.

Cuando el caballero vio que el niño llevaba el caballo a la cuadra, entro en la posada dirigiéndose a la barra donde se encontraba el posadero y Severus.

El caballero llego en el momento en que el posadero preguntaba a Severus que deseaba y al ver el desconcierto en el joven, el caballero se apresuro a contestar.

Lemai significa extranjero- dijo con una voz varonil pero melodiosa.

Severus volteo para ver al caballero que había contestado, era un hombre joven, de cabello rubio, de estatura alta. Tenía unos ojos azules con un brillo singular, Severus pensó que nunca había visto a alguien como él.

Deseo una habitación para esta noche- contesto Severus después de una rápida mirada al joven rubio, con su habitual seriedad.

Le daremos la mejor habitación señor- dijo el posadero mientras limpiaba otro vaso.  
Eh, Griff, ¿piensas dar mi habitación?- pregunto el joven mientras se quitaba unos guantes de piel para montar.

No mi príncipe, para nada, la suya nadie la toca- dijo el posadero mostrando un respeto profundo con el joven visitante.

Severus no comprendía nada.

En ese momento se acerco el niño que había llevado el caballo del caballero a la cuadra.

William- dijo el posadero- lleva a este caballero a su habitación.

Si padre- contesto el niño- por aquí caballero.

Severus siguió al niño que iba dando brincos por todo el camino, subieron las escaleras de la posada llegando a la parte alta. En un pasillo se detuvieron frente a una puerta que el niño abrió con una llave de aspecto singular.

Su habitación caballero- dijo el niño mientras hacia una reverencia.

Severus entro, la habitación era confortable tenia una cama, un ropero, una cómoda y una mesa de noche, la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar el calor de la tarde.

Gracias- dijo Severus entregándole al niño un psickle.

¡Guauuu! Una moneda extraña- dijo el niño abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules mientras tomaba la moneda.

¿No utilizan estas monedas aquí?- pregunto Severus quien creía encontrarse en un poblado de magos.

No señor, aquí utilizamos el oro como moneda, pero guardamos las monedas extrañas como amuleto de buena suerte, yo ya tengo cinco- dijo el niño sintiéndose orgulloso- ¿desea algo mas?

Por el momento no- dijo Severus quien se encontraba divertido con la actitud del niño.

Cuando el pequeño se retiro Severus guardo su botella en el ropero para que nadie la viera, acto seguido decidió bajar a comer.

Posadero, deseo algo de comer- dijo Severus al posadero que hablaba animadamente con las personas que ocupaban una mesa- pero, uhm, no tengo oro, sólo monedas "extrañas"- dijo esperando no ser sacado a patadas de la posada por no tener con que pagar.

Si el caballero no tiene suficiente capital, será un placer compartir mis bienes con él- dijo del joven rubio que estaba sentado en una mesa, fumando un poco de tabaco en una pipa.- Adelante Griff, trae para él y para mí lo mejor de tu cocina, vamos amigo acércate, no muerdo.

El posadero afirmo con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, Severus por su parte se sentó a la mesa con el joven, Severus se encontraba desconcertado, era un desconocido en ese lugar y el joven al que habían llamado príncipe lo trataba como a un verdadero amigo, Severus pensaba que nadie lo había tratado así antes.

¿Te gusta el vino de Oporto?- pregunto el joven a Severus.

Severus solo movió la cabeza, realmente nunca había probado el vino de Oporto pero le pareció una descortesía negarse.

El joven le extendió un vaso de los que se encontraban en la mesa que había servido con una botella que tenía en el suelo.

Esta delicioso- dijo Severus con toda sinceridad después de haber probado un poco.

Gracias, siempre cargo una botella conmigo, lo hacen manos muy especiales- dijo el joven recordando algo muy personal.

¿Lo hizo tu esposa?- pregunto Severus quien imaginaba que todos eran mas felices que él.

¿Yo?, Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja; perdón, yo no estoy casado. Creeme amigo ese es un paso que se debe pensar mucho antes de darlo- dijo el joven riendo a carcajadas, ya que la pregunta le había hecho mucha gracia.

Tienes razón, salud por el camino sin retorno del matrimonio- contesto Severus quien también se sentía animado.

Salud y amen- dijo el joven rubio tratando de parecer muy serio.

Al terminar de brindar, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reírse de su propia broma, era gracioso Severus realmente se estaba divirtiendo, cualquier mortifago que lo hubiera visto no hubiera creído que ese era el mismo Severus Snape.

Después de un instante el buen posadero, llego con suficiente comida como para alimentar a unas diez personas, coloco todo en la mesa y deseo buen provecho retirándose a atender a los demás clientes.

Pues buen provecho- dijo el joven rubio a Severus mientras tomaba un pan y le untaba mantequilla para acompañar un pescado frito enorme colocado en su plato.

Gracias- contesto Severus tomando unas papas para acompañar un gran bistec de res con queso derretido.

Fue una gran comida, y en un santiamén los platos se encontraban completamente limpios, Severus comió como nunca desde los banquetes en Hogwarts.

¿Fue de su agrado la comida, príncipe?- pregunto tímidamente el posadero al joven rubio que se entretenía con una palillo de dientes.

Claro Griff, nunca me he quejado de tu servicio, felicita a tu esposa por sus guisos- dijo el joven con una calida sonrisa.

Severus se sentía un poco apenado, había comido muy bien pero no había pagado por ella, además sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su joven amigo.

¿Eh, amigo?- pregunto el joven a Severus quien se encontraba distraído- ¿quieres otro vaso de vino?

Claro- contesto Severus quien pensaba en lo amable de su compañero- ¿Por qué eres tan considerado?- pregunto Severus, ya que no le gustaba quedarse con dudas.

Porque sé que se siente ser extraño en tierra extraña- contesto el joven como si recordara cosas tristes de tiempos lejanos.

Severus ya no quiso preguntar más, tomo su vaso y guardo silencio. Severus levanto la vista y vio que el reloj de la posada marcaba las nueve de la noche. Por su parte el joven también observo el reloj.

Disculpa, debo retirarme fue un placer; puedes pedir cualquier cosa que necesites de la posada, si mañana sigues aquí será un verdadero placer compartir otro día contigo- dijo el joven.

El joven se paro de la mesa, dejo unas cuantas monedas de oro y se retiro saliendo de la posada.

Severus se retiro a su habitación pensando en todo lo ocurrido durante ese día, era muy extraño, se suponía que estaba en una misión y en lugar de eso parecía que estaba en unas vacaciones entablando amistad con personas desconocidas.

Se miro en el espejo de la cómoda y pudo ver que se encontraba sujeto en un extremo el acostumbrado sobre negro, ¿ahora que? Se preguntó Severus y abrió el sobre.

"Nuestro gran amigo no se dejara ver hasta dentro de unos días por causas ajenas a nosotros; podemos hacer que se apresure si el Sol de la tarde sufriera un inevitable accidente; cuando montas da mucha sed, es mejor que cargues tu propia botella de vino..."

Severus sabia que tenia que seguir las ordenes aun cuando no las entendiera, así que mejor se fue a dormir para recuperar fuerzas y estar descansado para el día siguiente recordando el gran día que hoy había tenido.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4. ENINDRIS.

Cuando Severus despertó el sol se encontraba muy alto, por lo que entendió que era demasiado tarde. Abrió la puerta y vio a su pequeño amigo de ojos azules.

Buenos días señor, que bueno que lo veo, el príncipe le invita a tomar el desayuno; me mando a ver si todavía se encontraba en la posada- dijo el pequeño William que estaba de muy buen humor por la propina que le había dado el príncipe.

Bajaré en un momento- contesto Severus quien tomo una ducha y con magia cambio el color de su túnica ya que su único equipaje había sido la "botella de vino".

Antes de ir con el príncipe, guardo la botella en una bolsa secreta que él mismo había puesto a su túnica recordando las indicaciones dadas en su carta.

En una de las mesas de la posada que ya se encontraba llena, estaba sentado el joven que leía una carta escrita en una hoja amarillenta, al escuchar que alguien se acercaba guardo el papel en la bolsa de su chaqueta y comenzó a jugar con sus guantes de piel.

Vestía un traje de caza con una chaqueta de color marrón, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta; sus botas tenían un poco de polvo por lo que se veía que había montado a caballo o caminado largo trecho.

Buenos días- saludo Severus, realmente le agradaba volver a ver a su joven amigo.

Buenos días- contesto el joven rubio un tanto distraído- eres tú- dijo al alzar la vista y ver parado frente a el a Severus- ¿gustas desayunar?

Realmente no tengo mucha hambre, comí demasiado ayer- dijo Severus recordando la maravillosa comida del día anterior.

Perfecto, en realidad tenia planeado hacer otras cosas, ¿sabes montar a caballo?- pregunto el joven, el tono de sus palabras indicaba que estaba un poco nervioso.

Severus sintió un vuelco en el estomago ¿montar? Pensó, era lo que indicaba su carta, su misión estaba relacionada con el joven rubio, buena la había hecho, este mortifago lastimaría a la primera persona que se portaba como un buen amigo con él.

Yo, ehm, creo que, uhm…- Severus no encontraba una respuesta, no quería lastimar a su joven amigo pero tampoco quería desobedecer las ordenes de Lord Voldemort.

Por favor, acompáñame a montar a caballo, tal vez te muestre algo en verdad hermoso llegado el momento oportuno- el brillo de su mirada indicaba que a pesar de todo no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Severus accedió, realmente imploraba al cielo porque sucediera algo que le impidiera cumplir sus ordenes; pero, al parecer San Pedro estaba ocupado en otras cosas cuando el elevaba su suplica.

¡Excelente!- dijo el joven tratando de parecer animado- Griff, carga mis corceles con tus mejores viandas, emprendo un viaje y no creo regresar en mucho tiempo- al decir esto bajo la mirada como quien sabe que no regresara nunca- saluda a tu esposa de mi parte y gracias por todo.

¿Realmente debe partir?- preguntó el posadero con lágrimas en los ojos.

Realmente les apenaba que el joven partiera, Severus pensó que cuando él salio del castillo nadie lo había despedido de tal manera.

Ven, te mostrare mis caballos- dijo el joven rubio tomando de la mesa los guantes con los que estaba jugando hace unos momentos y llevo a Severus a las caballerizas.

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas Severus vio dos magníficos caballos de mejor casta que todos los demás que se encontraban ahí.

Estos son mis caballos- dijo el príncipe- el de color negro azabache es Conquistador – y señalo un caballo enorme de mirada altiva y porte elegante- el negro de menor intensidad con la mancha blanca que parece una estrella es Gladiador- y su dedo apunto a un corcel del mismo tamaño que pateaba el suelo soltando un poco de polvo- son hermanos y yo los quiero como si fueran mis propios hijos- dijo el joven rubio lleno de orgullo.

Severus estaba maravillado con los dos ejemplares, mientras tanto el joven rubio silbó como un pájaro y al momento los dos caballos se acercaron a él para recibir sus mimos. Al parecer eran más grandes, fuertes y podrían aguantar viajes más largos que cualquier otro.

En ese momento se acerco el joven William con las cosas que había solicitado el príncipe.

¿En verdad debe irse?- pregunto el niño.

Lo lamento William, pero tal vez regrese pronto- dijo esto como sino lo creyera- toma, esto es para ti por cuidar tan bien a mis pequeños- dijo el príncipe dándole una bolsa con monedas de oro.

Severus estaba cada vez más sorprendido con su amigo rubio y a la vez deseaba alejarse lo más pronto posible para no lastimarlo; pero, ¿acaso lastimar no es lo que hacen mejor los mortifagos?

Sugiero que montes a Gladiador, es más dócil que Conquistador- dijo el joven con una sonrisa entregando las riendas del caballo a Severus.

Tal vez no debería acompañarte, veras,… ni siquiera conozco tu nombre y no quiero ser una carga…- Severus no encontraba una disculpa o un pretexto correcto para evitar la cabalgata.

Si me acompañas te digo mi nombre y te cuento mi historia- dijo el joven montando a Conquistador.  
Severus coloco la botella de vino entre las cosas que había colocado William en la grupa del caballo, después también monto a Gladiador y salieron de la posada, camino al frondoso bosque que viera al llegar a ese lugar.

Después de un rato de galopar, Severus se dio cuenta de que el joven rubio seguía un camino que ya conocía, pero que él no distinguía. Después de pasar por un recodo Severus no sabia donde se encontraban por lo que pensó que era mejor seguir a su guía.

Magníficos caballos- se animo a decir Severus.

Gracias, mi padre me los regalo- dijo el joven rubio que había disminuido la velocidad con la que andaba Conquistador.

Estamos demasiado lejos de Queens hope, no hay nadie que pueda escucharnos en el bosque no hay de que temer.- comenzó a decir el joven ante la mirada de sorpresa de Severus- Soy extraño en tierra extraña, como ya te había dicho. Imagino que tienes preguntas sobre todo el porque me llaman príncipe.

Severus contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza.

Este es un buen lugar para que los caballos descansen- dijo bajando del corcel y dejando andarán libremente.

Severus lo imito y ambos se sentaron en la hierba fresca.

Mi casa esta muy lejos- dijo el príncipe- hay se encuentra mi padre y mi madre; mis hermanos están por todo el mundo, mis padres comparten con otros seres sabios esas tierras, todas las criaturas que ahí habitan son amables y respetables. Mis padres siempre se encuentran viajando, por lo que cuando tuve cierta edad los acompañe también, uno de esos viajes fue a estas tierras de Bretaña donde les enseñaron cosas a las personas que ahí vivían, estos hombre les tomaron afecto y los consideraron reyes, por consiguiente a mi me dicen príncipe- dijo el joven sonrojándose un poco.

¿Y cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Severus quien quería seguirlo escuchando.

De donde vengo, tu nombre es elegido por tu padre, el mío lo eligió por la hora en que nací- dijo el joven rubio sintiéndose muy orgulloso- mi nombre es Enindris que significa "Sol de la tarde" porque nací cuando el sol declinaba para que apareciera la luna.

Severus sintió que el mundo se le caía, no cabía ninguna duda, Enindris era la victima elegida por su amo para esta misión, y Severus no podría impedirlo.

Y bien ¿qué te parece mi nombre? O prefieres llamarme príncipe como todos los demás- preguntó Enindris esperando una respuesta por parte de Severus.

Yo no debería estar aquí, creedme Enindris corres peligro cerca de mi, en verdad me agradas pero…- Severus se había sincerado un poco, con lo que demostraba su aprecio hacia el joven.

Enindris suspiro.

Lo sé- dijo Enindris bajando la vista- mi padre me mando a buscarte, aunque no me dijo tu nombre.

Enindris saco de su bolsa la carta que leyera en la posada, Severus la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

"Hijo mío, gran pesar me has dado hace tiempo tu falta ha sido grave y has huido lejos de mi para evitar tu castigo, me acongojan tus acciones, sabes bien que solo hay una manera de remediar tu falta. Espera un emisario de la muerte, tu redención llegara con el ultimo aliento, lo lamento en extremo pero solo así serás glorioso otra vez ante mis ojos."

¡Tú lo sabias! E ibas a dejarte ase…- Severus no pudo terminar la frase, realmente le dolía el saber que Enindris no se defendería.

Su vida es más sencilla que la mía, ustedes pueden decidir, yo debo obedecer mi destino. Adelante- dijo Enindris tomando su carta y observado a Severus a los ojos.

Tengo derecho a una última voluntad- dijo Enindris- deseo un trago de vino.

Enindris se levanto busco en las alforjas de la grupa de Conquistador, había olvidado su botella, después fue a buscar a las de Gladiador encontrando la botella de vino que era la pócima de Severus, Severus se la arrebato de las manos.

¿No me darás ese gusto?- pregunto Enindris.

Tienes razón Enindris, nosotros tenemos la opción de decidir- dijo Severus dejando caer la botella- si lo hubieras bebido hubieras muerto.

La pócima se derramo en la hierba que se marchitaba a su contacto, Enindris estaba pálido como el papel no podía creer lo que pasaba, Severus por su parte recordaba cuanto trabajo le había costado realizar la pócima; ahora no tenia sentido, lo único importante era que Enindris había cambiado su destino gracias a él.

Yo te lo agradezco en verdad, gracias- dijo Enindris estrechando la mano de Severus.

¡Sabia que no lo harías!- dijo una voz ronca detrás de unos arbustos.

Severus y Enindris se sobresaltaron, alguien había visto y escuchado toda la escena. Ahora ambos jóvenes corrían peligro.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5. HERIDAS EN EL BOSQUE

¡Sabia que no lo harías!- grito una voz ronca detrás de unos arbustos.

Severus y Enindris se sobresaltaron, no habían visto a nadie durante toda su conversación y ahora se encontraban sorprendidos.

Sal para que podamos verte- dijo Severus enérgicamente, ya que imaginaba que algún mortifago lo estaría vigilando y hubiera visto el incidente de la pócima.

De los arbustos saltó un hombre de estatura regular con cara de pocos amigos esbozado en una capa. Severus reconoció al mortifago que había sido su cochero al iniciar su viaje, ¿Quién era?, Severus lo recordó era un nuevo miembro de apellido Montgomery, su nombre no lo recordaba pero su apellido si porque todos decían que era Montgomery el buitre, por robar después a las victimas muggles sus pertenencias.

Lord Voldemort, no debió encomendarte una misión tan importante- dijo el mortifago socarronamente.

¿Y él que sabe? Pensó Severus, por lo que recordaba el era el menos indicado para cualquier misión, siempre estaba en el grupo de acompañantes de Lucius, pero nunca tenia una participación destacada.

Tus ordenes eran eliminar al muggle – dijo Montgomery señalando con el dedo a Enindris.

¡Eso lo serás tu petulante sujeto!- grito Enindris, después se volteo hacia Severus- ¿qué es un muggle?

Severus no comprendía porque Enindris no conocía el significado de muggle, él pensaba que todos los habitantes del mundo mágico lo sabían.

Significa persona no mágica- contesto Severus sin dejar de ver a Montgomery.

Pues se equivoco- dijo Enindris más calmado- yo pensé que era una ofensa.

¡A callar!- ordeno el mortifago- ¿Sabes cual es el castigo por traicionarnos?

El cochero saco rápidamente de su túnica su varita apuntando a Enindris, por su parte también Severus saco la suya.

¡Crucio!- grito Montgomey, lanzando el hechizo a Enindris.

Severus no contó con el tiempo para pronunciar un contrahechizo, lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue interponerse arrojando a Enindris a un lado recibiendo él el impacto del ataque.

¡Que patética tontería!- dijo sarcásticamente Montgomery.

Severus se incorporo, el dolor era grande pero no podía dejarse derrotar por alguien como Montgomery; Enindris miro al mortifago con asombro nunca había visto que la magia se utilizara como medio de ataque, por lo visto Montgomery era de una vil clase de magos, era obvio que no conocía a los mortifagos.

¿Listo para el final?- pregunto Montgomery a Severus mientras se ponía en pie.

¡No lo creo!- dijo Enindris silbando como pájaro.

Ante el desconcierto de ambos mortifagos, se escucho el relincho de los caballos llegando inmediatamente, antes de que Montgomery comprendiera que pasaba fue derribado por Conquistador de una patada en la cara. El mortifago cayó de espaldas lanzando un grito de dolor.

¡Monta amigo!- indico Enindris a Severus mientras ambos subían de un salto a la grupa de sus respectivos corceles.

Severus se sentía mal debido al crucio pero tuvo suficiente fuerza como para montar, siguió a Enindris durante un corto tramo, pero en un recodo de tupidas matas no logro verlo, con lo que pensó que lo había perdido. Estaba buscándolo cuando vio parado frente a él a Montgomery con la marca de una enorme herradura en la frente.

Severus pensó que al menos le daría tiempo a Enindris de escapar.

¡Baja del caballo de una buena vez Severus!- grito Montgomery a quien el dolor del golpe y el ardor de la marca le enfurecían demasiado.

Terminemos con esto- dijo Severus mientras bajaba.

Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido como imprevisto, Gladiador se asusto con algo que vio alejándose en el momento en que Severus bajaba, Severus apenas giro para ver al mortifago cuando sintió una sensación de extremo dolor en el pecho, miro fijamente a Montgomery y vio que éste sonreía malignamente, bajo la vista y vio la hoja de una espada que tenia incrustada en la túnica.

¿Creías que me iba a dejar matar en un duelo de magia, idiota?- pregunto Montgomery enterrando mas la hoja de la espada en el cuerpo de Severus.

Severus había cometido un error muy grave, se había descuidado con un mortifago, ahora estaba herido y no había nadie que pudiera socorrerle.

Severus comenzó a sentirse mareado, llevo su mano a la herida cuando Montgomery retiro la espada que escurría con su sangre; sintió como lentamente su túnica comenzaba a mojarse. La vista comenzó a nublársele, sentía que el aire le faltaba ahogándolo. Sus fuerzas le faltaron y cayó al suelo apoyándose en una rodilla.

Severus dejo caer su varita cerca de donde se encontraba, mientras Montgomery veía como el rostro de Severus se ponía pálido y su respiración se iba entrecortando con la satisfacción de ver derrotado a un enemigo.

Severus ya no resistía, sentía que su fin había llegado cuando a lo lejos se escucho el relincho de un caballo, pensando que se trataba de alguien que venia con refuerzos Montgomery guardo la espada en su vaina y se alejo.

Cuando Severus bajaba de Gladiador, el caballo vio como el hombre de capa sacaba una espada tan silenciosamente que nadie lo hubiera notado trato de alertar a su jinete, pero la expresión de maldad en el rostro del atacante hizo que relinchara de miedo, Gladiador era de una noble estirpe de corceles que nunca abandonan a su jinete así que fue en busca de Enindris que también buscaba a Severus, cuando lo encontró hizo que lo siguiera a donde había dejado a Severus.

Severus trato de ponerse en pie, pero las fuerzas le faltaban; la herida era profunda y a cada minuto perdía demasiada sangre, sentía que se iba a desvanecer cuando un brazo lo sujeto y lo levanto al vuelo subiéndolo en un su caballo.

Resiste amigo, aquí estoy- dijo Enindris en un susurro mientras sujetaba a Severus manchándose su ropa con la sangre de Severus.

Conquistador emprendió la carrera a todo galope hacia donde Enindris lo guiaba, antes de partir Gladiador recogió una ramita negra del suelo cerca del charco de sangre que Severus había dejado en el pasto.

Mientras se alejaban a todo galope, Enindris coloco su mano en el pecho de Severus para sentir los latidos de su corazón, apenas y se sentía su latido, Enindris tuvo miedo de que su amigo no soportara el trayecto debido a la herida, por su parte Severus se sentía muy cansado, sentía que se ahogaba y no podía respirar, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos mientras Enindris le decía que no se rindiera, pero Severus ya no lo escuchaba…

La tarde declinaba dejando aparecer en el firmamento un manto de estrellas que brillaban por arriba de un frondoso bosque, en el centro del mismo en el punto más alejado donde ninguna persona pudiera verla se encontraba una cabaña acogedora de tamaño regular, constaba de la planta baja y un piso.

Frente a ella se detuvieron dos caballos, los cuales al llegar dieron un relincho de felicidad dejando a sus jinetes y dirigiéndose a un refugio para protegerse del clima, uno de ellos llevaba una ramita negra en el hocico con el que jugueteaba trotando detrás del otro caballo.

Al escuchar el ruido de los caballos, la puerta se abrió y una joven salio a recibir a los jinetes con una vela en la mano.

¿Hermano, eres tú?- pregunto tímidamente la joven que llevaba puesta una bata de seda púrpura y el cabello desarreglado detalles que indicaban que estaba dormida cuando llegaron.

No hay tiempo hermana, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Enindris llevando en brazos el cuerpo de Severus al interior de la cabaña.

La joven no pudo reprimir un ligero grito de temor, parecía que su hermano llevaba un cuerpo sin vida, además él también estaba manchado de sangre.

Enindris subió a grandes pasos la escalera hasta llegar a una habitación confortable, deposito con suavidad el cuerpo de Severus sobre una cama con sabanas de seda.

Mientras se quitaba los guantes de montar, la joven llego a su lado; al ver el rostro de Severus un ligero rubor pinto su rostro.

¿Esta muerto?- pregunto la dama mirando a Enindris.

Enindris termino de quitarse los guantes, y tomo el pulso de Severus, su rostro demostró un poco de miedo, casi no sentía su pulso. Coloco su mano en su pecho y pudo sentir de forma muy débil los latidos de su corazón.

Aun respira- dijo Enindris mirando el rostro de Severus- rápido hermana, trae todo lo necesario para atenderlo

La dama bajo a buscar todo lo que era necesario mientras Enindris desgarraba con un pequeño puñal la túnica de Severus.

El pecho de Severus quedo al descubierto, con sus dedos toco cerca de la herida lo que provoco que la sangre emanara un poco más; Enindris estaba revisando la herida cuando su hermana regreso.

¿Es una herida mortal?- pregunto la joven dejando una bandeja con instrumentos médicos en una mesa de noche.

Debemos apresurarnos – dijo Enindris tomando diferentes cosas de la bandeja- ha perdido mucha sangre y a cada momento empeora.

Parecía que el tiempo avanzaba muy lento, Enindris hacia todos los esfuerzos posibles para ayudar a su amigo pero su condición empeoraba, habían detenido la perdida de sangre; pero, la condición de Severus era crítica.

Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar un milagro- dijo Enindris cuando termino de vendar la herida y se lavaba las manos manchadas de sangre.

¿Hermano, qué paso?- dijo la joven cuando termino de recoger todo el instrumental, y miraba a Severus quien se encontraba inconsciente recostado en la cama cobijado por unas sabanas limpias.

Pago el precio por cambiar mi destino- dijo Enindris embargado por la tristeza.- Creo que voy a perder a mi único amigo.

¡Oh, hermano!- dijo la joven arrojándose a los brazos de Enindris- Porque tenia que pasarnos esto, temía que no regresaras, que me dejaras sola en este mundo; porque debíamos regresar aquí, porque tenias que ir a la posada, porque nuestro padre no te ha perdonado y ordena tu muerte- decía mientras lloraba escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.  
No te preocupes, ahora lo importante es que él se recupere- decía Enindris mientras trataba de consolar a su hermana.

¡Orek, yo lo cuidare!- contesto la joven- Así tu puedes descansar un poco.

Enindris quiso protestar pero estaba tan cansado que prefería dormir unas cuantas horas.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Lord Voldemort, todos los mortifagos se preparaban para cenar, el señor oscuro se encontraba conversando con Lucius Malfoy sobre el próximo nacimiento de su primer hijo cuando un guardia se les acerco.

Disculpe mi lord- dijo el guardia con la vista baja- Montgomery ha regresado.

Tanto tiempo para recoger a Severus- dijo lord Voldemort- trae a Severus- pregunto pero el guardia respondió negativamente con la cabeza.- Acompáñame Lucius vamos a ver que desea el idiota de Montgomery, guardia dile que le atenderé en mi despacho.

El rostro de lord Voldemort indicaba que estaba furioso, en el despacho se encontraba Montgomery nervioso y cansado ya que después de dejar herido a Severus a quien daba por muerto había ido corriendo a donde había dejado el carruaje y regresado a todo lo que daban sus caballos, minutos mas tarde llego lord Voldemort acompañado de Lucius Malfoy.

¿Dónde esta Severus?- pregunto Lord Voldemort.

Mi señor…- tartamudeo Montgomery- Severus nos traiciono y he hecho que pague con su vida- dijo mostrando la espada ensangrentada.

¡Idiota! Interferiste en mis planes- grito Lord Voldemort mientras pronunciaba su terrible Abrecadebra sin inmutarse por las suplicas del infeliz mortifago.

Al instante Montgomery cayó muerto.

Guardia- ordeno Lord Voldemort- deshazte de esa basura.

Señor realmente Severus falló- pregunto Lucius.

No lo se, si esta vivo no ha fallado, si esta muerto fue por la culpa de este idiota, de cualquier forma solo podemos esperar- contesto Lord Voldemort.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6. OJOS TURQUESA

El otoño estaba por llegar a su fin, aunque todavía faltaban algunas semanas, la noche era tranquila, propicia para sumirse en un agradable sueño, pero en un frondoso bosque al norte de Inglaterra, alguien en lugar de encontrar descanso pasaba por muy malos momentos.

Enindris se había retirado a descansar en una habitación confortable, mientras en la habitación que estaba junto a la suya Severus Snape se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Severus ardía en fiebre y respiraba con dificultad, a su lado una joven dama trataba de aminorar su sufrimiento con sus cuidados. La dama colocaba paños de tela mojados en la frente del herido para disminuir su temperatura, también tomaba su pulso y colocaba suavemente su mano sobre su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón para mover tristemente su cabeza en señal de que en vez de mejorar Severus empeoraba.

Desde que perdiera el conocimiento Severus no había dejado de soñar con licántropos lo que le provocaba un sueño intranquilo, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que soñar con licántropos?; pero ahora las pesadillas eran peores.

Casi apuntaba el alba cuando la dama se encontraba junto a él, en un momento dado Severus dio un pequeño gemido de dolor, la dama se sobresalto mirándolo fijamente, su rostro reflejo el miedo ya que Severus se puso mortalmente pálido y comenzó a respirar con un sonido sordo; la dama que tenia sujeta la mano del herido comenzó a sentir como se ponía fría.

¡Enindris!- grito la dama presa del terror.

Al momento su hermano se presento en la puerta de la habitación, se dirigió al lecho donde yacía Severus y tomando sus signos vitales también se aterro.

Por todos los cielos, esta agonizando- dijo casi en un susurro.- ¿Aun tienes el brebaje para emergencias extremas?- pregunto añorando la respuesta.

La dama no contesto solo se alejo rápidamente a buscar algo.

Cuando regreso, vio que su hermano trataba de reanimar a Severus quien tenía el rostro pálido y los labios azules. Sin pronunciar palabra se acerco al herido llevando una botella rosa parecida a la de un perfume.

Ayúdame para que la beba- dijo la dama con su melodiosa voz.

Enindris levanto un poco la cabeza de Severus, la dama dejo verter el liquido en sus labios entreabiertos mientras en silencio rezaba para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando el liquido se acabo Enindris coloco la cabeza de su amigo otra vez en la almohada, la dama retiro el frasco y lo coloco en la mesa de noche, durante unos segundos que para ellos fueron eternos aguardaron a que el brebaje hiciera efecto.

El reloj de la pared sonaba lúgubre mientras solo se podía escuchar en la habitación el latido del corazón de los hermanos, después de unos segundos Enindris tomo el pulso de Severus y escucho detenidamente el latido de su corazón.

La dama tenía las manos juntas mientras rezaba algo en una lengua extraña, Enindris levanto su rostro del rostro de Severus y miro fijamente a su hermana.

Tranquila- dijo al ver que ella iba a comenzar a llorar- ya paso lo peor, sólo debe descansar para recuperar completamente sus fuerzas. Por mi parte deseo dormir al menos durante un día completo.

Enindris se retiro de la habitación, su hermana se quedo junto a Severus sosteniendo su mano entre las de ella, musitando algo en voz muy baja como si tuviera miedo de despertar a Severus.

La mañana avanzaba, eran las diez; la dama no se había separado para nada del lecho donde descansaba Severus, por su parte Enindris estaba dormido en la otra habitación y de tiempo en tiempo se podían escuchar sus ronquidos.

Llego el mediodía y Severus seguía inconsciente, Enindris seguía dormido y en ocasiones hablaba solo, la única que seguía en su sitio era su hermana, a veces Severus sufría fiebre pero era mucho menor que en la noche por lo que ella debía disminuirla con paños de agua fría, siempre sin soltar la mano de Severus.

Cuando cayo la tarde Enindris se despertó, en realidad si había dormido casi un día completo, fue a ver a su hermana y a Severus.

¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Enindris.

Esta mejorando- dijo ella, quien se encontraba arrodillada junto al lecho de Severus.

¿Quieres comer, yo puedo cuidarlo?- ofreció Enindris.

No, no te preocupes, ya comí; si tu tienes hambre adelante- dijo su hermana, aunque era una mentira ya que desde su cena antes de que su hermano llegara con Severus no había probado bocado.

Enindris bajo a la cocina dejando a su hermana con Severus.

Severus había dejado de soñar con los licántropos, en un momento sintió mucho frió y después sintió como si tomara un delicioso jugo de frutas, pero pensó que todo era parte del sueño, sentía que ya había dormido suficiente, lentamente abrió sus ojos aunque tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio alrededor suyo pero no pudo reconocer donde se encontraba, en realidad no podía recordar exactamente que había pasado, sintió que alguien apretaba su mano, giro su rostro hacia la derecha y pudo observar una mujer de cabello castaño con tonos rojizos que lo miraba con cierta ternura.

Descansa- dijo la mujer con una melodiosa voz  
Severus quiso preguntar algo pero inmediatamente volvió a perder el conocimiento.

A la tarde siguió la noche, y a la noche siguió la mañana, todo este tiempo la dama que cuidaba y velaba el sueño de Severus no se había despegado de su lado mas que para lo necesario como cambiar los vendajes de su pecho, o traer mas paños y agua fría.

Enindris también se acercaba en ocasiones a preguntar por su amigo.

Quien nos ataco, querrá terminar su trabajo- dijo Enindris en una ocasión mientras su amigo dormía- es mejor llevarlo a un lugar mas seguro.

¿Seguro, a donde? – pregunto la dama- Y si no soporta, ya no tengo ningún brebaje, si sufre otra recaída puede ser la ultima.- dijo mientras inconscientemente tomaba la mano de Severus y la estrechaba contra su pecho.

A esta mujer ya le gusto pensó para si Enindris.

No te asustes, pensaba llevarlo a Avalòn- dijo Enindris para tranquilizarla.

¿Pero nuestro padre lo consentirá?, y como piensas entrar, ya de por si la primera vez fue difícil salir- dijo su hermana con cierto temor.

Aunque no lo consintiera, no voy a permitir que se quede aquí para morir- dijo Enindris enérgicamente y salio a preparar sus cosas para el viaje cuanto antes.

La dama quedo sola otra vez con Severus en la habitación, pensaba que Enindris tenia razón, además como podía opinar en contra de su hermano cuando tantas veces la había ayudado y cuidado. Miro el rostro de Severus y seco con un pañuelo un poco de sudor de su frente, tomo su temperatura y sonrió al contemplar que por fin la fiebre había pasado y ya respiraba con normalidad, en verdad que este lemai la había preocupado.

El joven le resultaba diferente a todos los demás que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, y en verdad que había conocido a muchos; bajo la sabana de seda para revisar los vendajes del pecho de Severus, cuando paso su mano cerca de la herida que estaba cicatrizando y era de un color rojizo Severus hizo una leve mueca de dolor. – ya decía que aun se esta recuperando- pensó la joven, volvió a vendar a Severus; en verdad que era una suerte que siguiera con vida ya que el brebaje que había bebido solo servia cuando el hombre se encontraba agonizante pero si no se daba antes del ultimo soplo de vida nunca mas volvería a despertar, el único inconveniente era que el brebaje solo podía beberse una vez.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir las sabanas algo llamo su atención, un extraño tatuaje en el brazo del joven, ella nunca había visto uno así a pesar de que algunos de sus hermanos llevaban tatuajes.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando la dama había arreglado también sus cosas para el viaje, se dirigió a la habitación de Severus, observo que en el rostro del herido se dibujaba una delicada sonrisa, ella sentía algo por él, aun no sabia exactamente si era piedad o era amor, de cualquier forma ella siempre traía la desgracia a quienes la amaban. Se disponía a irse cuando…

Espera, no te vayas- dijo Severus en un susurro.

La joven se asusto un poco, no era natural que alguien que unos días antes se debatía entre la vida y la muerte reuniera fuerzas para hablar.

Debes descansar- fue lo único que atino a decir mientras se acercaba a Severus.

Severus había despertado cuando ella se preparaba para salir de la habitación, podía sentir el perfume de su cabello, aun sentía un poco de dolor en el pecho pero al menos la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas.

Severus trato de incorporarse pero fue inútil, se agoto tanto que comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

¡Por favor no!- dijo la joven ahogando un grito- Aun estas delicado, me muero si te provoco una desgracia- dijo mientras corría al lado de la cama, tomando entre sus manos la de Severus y comenzó a sollozar.

Severus se tranquilizo, pensó que esa mujer era hermosa, nunca había visto a alguien como ella aunque por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a Enindris, Severus creía que la mujer mas hermosa que conocía era Lily pero comparada con ella, Lily era solo una niña.

¿Es un sueño?- preguntó débilmente Severus.

Por ambos espero que no- dijo la joven quien comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Severus.

Gracias al cielo que despertaste- dijo Enindris sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes- Veo que ya conociste a mi hermana.

La joven se sonrojo pero no soltó la mano de Severus.

Ahora Severus comprendía el parecido, y recordó que antes del ataque Enindris le prometió ver algo muy hermoso. ¡El ataque!, Severus sabia que corrían peligro.

Enindris noto la desesperación en los ojos de Severus y trato de tranquilizarlo.

Tranquilo- dijo- todo esta listo para partir esta misma noche, vendrás con nosotros- y salio de la habitación para ya no perturbar a su amigo.

Es momento de alistarnos- dijo la joven que se aparto de su lado buscando algo en un mueble.- Tu ropa se desgarro cuando mi hermano curaba tu herida, sugiero que uses esta si te parece- y le mostró una túnica de seda blanca con adornos plateados.

Severus prefería el negro, pero esa estaba bien.

La dama ayudo a Severus a incorporarse y ponerse la túnica, realmente Severus disfrutaba todos sus cuidados, la túnica le sentaba de maravilla. Severus se encontraba sentado en la cama cuando vio su anillo en la mesa de noche junto a un florero con rosas.

Tuvimos que quitártelo, para que no te incomodara al dormir- dijo la joven que le entrego el anillo y lo puso en el dedo de Severus.

Al levantar su rostro la joven topó con los ojos de Severus, los de ella eran azul turquesa mientras los de el eran negros, sin ninguna explicación ella se acerco a él y juntando sus labios le dio un tímido beso inmediatamente se alejo rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Severus disfrutando de la sensación dejada en sus labios.

Mientras tanto Enindris preparaba a Conquistador y Gladiador.

Que estas mordiendo- le dijo a Gladiador que jugaba con una rama negra- niño malo- dijo tratando de parecer enojado- esto no es tuyo es de mi invitado.

El caballo relincho tratando de recuperar su juguete pero Enindris ya se lo había quitado.

También llevaremos a Temerario- dijo su hermana conduciendo de las rienda a un corcel de color plata.

Como gustes- contesto Enindris- es hora de partir, es momento de ir por nuestro amigo.

No es necesario- contesto una voz conocida desde el marco de la puerta.

Era Severus, que se encontraba apoyado para no caer, realmente era un gran esfuerzo que se hubiera puesto en pie, bajado las escaleras y llegado solo a la entrada; se sentía desfallecer y hubiera caído al suelo si Enindris no lo hubiera sujetado.

La dama estaba sorprendida, realmente este joven era muy diferente a todos los demás.

Ayudaron a Severus a subir a Gladiador que comenzó a andar muy lentamente para no incomodar a su jinete, la dama subió a la grupa de Gladiador para ayudar a Severus a soportar el viaje, Severus observo lo hermosa que estaba, llevaba puesto un vestido púrpura, y una capa color vino con capucha la cubría.

Adelante- anuncio Enindris y los tres caballos comenzaron a andar.

Enindris miro hacia atrás despidiéndose de la cabaña, tal vez no la volvería a ver, tal vez si, en fin era mejor seguir adelante.

El cielo mostraba las primeras estrellas cuando Severus por lo cansado que se sentía quedo profundamente dormido respirando el perfumado cabello de su hermosa acompañante.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO 7. ENYANNIN

Por última vez, el lemai no puede cruzar- dijo fuertemente una voz de hombre.

Severus abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

Silencio, no hablan de ti- dijo la hermana de Enindris.

Severus se dio cuenta de que montaba al caballo color plata mientras ella montaba a Gladiador; ella tenia puesta la capucha color vino que la cubría completamente, además de que tenia el rostro mirando hacia abajo con lo que la capucha le cubría hasta los ojos.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Severus en un tono muy bajo.

El guardia no nos permite cruzar, Enindris trata de convencerlo desde hace media hora- contesto la dama en el mismo tono sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo.

¿Es mi culpa?- pregunto tímidamente Severus.

No, es la mía; a ti no te han visto- dijo la doncella.

Severus se preguntaba como era posible que un guardia no lo viera, si estaba montado en un caballo de gran altura, estaba a punto de preguntar otra cosa cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia puesta una especie de capa con capucha, "debe ser una capa para hacerse invisible" pensó Severus.

Usted puede pasar príncipe, pero el lemai no- dijo el guardia que hablaba con Enindris.

El guardia vestía un traje de caza con una capa color verde pardo y tenia sujeta a la cintura una espada, estaba acompañado de otro hombre mas joven.

Mientras hablaban, el guardia más joven se dirigió hacia el corcel que montaba la hermana de Enindris.

No importa el tiempo que tarde cruzaremos- dijo Enindris a quien le impacientaba la necedad del guardia.- Mira ya se que son ordenes de Lord Oberòn, pero necesitamos cruzar urgentemente.

Lo lamento mi príncipe, pero no podemos desobedecer las órdenes de mi Lord, imagines en que aprieto nos encontraríamos cuando él se enterara, y lo peor si se enterara la pantera- dijo el guardia que no se inmutaba fácilmente.

Yo te entiendo, pero si nos dejas cruzar ellos nunca se enterarían- dijo Enindris que ya no sabia que medios emplear para poder cruzar.

Disculpe pero la respuesta es no- dijo firmemente el guardia.

Por su parte su compañero más joven se acerco mucho más al corcel de la dama, que no dejaba que nadie pudiera ver su rostro.

Lemai- dijo la hermana de Enindris refiriéndose a Severus- no importa lo que escuches, no hables ¿Orek?

Severus trato de argumentar algo, pero en ese momento el guardia llego al lado de la dama quien la miraba detenidamente.

¡Lemai baja del caballo! – ordeno el guardia.

Para el guardia el lemai que montaba el caballo era un hombre viejo o eso creía ya que la capa distorsionaba completamente la apariencia del jinete.

¡Lemai baja del caballo!- volvió a ordenar pero ahora en un tono más enérgico.

Severus quiso hacer algo para ayudar a la hermana de Enindris pero comprendió que si el aparecía podía complicar las cosas.

¡Dije que bajes!- grito el guardia desenfundando su espada.

¡No la toques!- ordeno Enindris en un gruñido, ya que no soportaba que trataran de hacerle algo a su hermana.

¿Así que el lemai es mujer?, ¿acaso es una aventura mi príncipe?- pregunto sarcásticamente el guardia a Enindris.

El guardia no guardo su espada, pero con la mano que tenia libre bajo la capucha color vino que cubría a la dama, al momento de quitársela quedo al descubierto el hermoso rostro de la hermana de Enindris mirando al guardia con sus cautivantes ojos azul turquesa, así como el viento jugaba con su ondulado cabello castaño con tonos rojizos.

¡Princesa Enyannin!- dijo el guardia con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y admiración.

Severus no comprendía por que el miedo del guardia, aunque también estaba sorprendido con la belleza de la princesa, ya que hasta ese momento no había puesto atención al respecto.

Demasiado tarde- dijo Enindris casi en un susurro.

Mil perdones princesa, jamás la hubiera tocado; pero, no sabia que se tratara de usted, mil perdones, mil perdones- decía el guardia alejándose del caballo sin dejar de hacer reverencias y sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

¡Oh Vatel!, pobre amigo- dijo el otro guardia que permanecía cerca de Enindris- conoces las ordenes que han llegado por boca de la pantera y que son ordenes de Lord Oberòn, nadie puede tocar a la princesa Enyannin y en caso de incurrir en esa falta, se paga con pena capital- dijo desenfundando su espada.

Yo acato las órdenes de Lord Oberòn- dijo Vatel- aunque mi redención llegue con el último suspiro.

Al terminar de decir esto, el joven Vatel hinco una rodilla en tierra esperando el golpe de la espada.

Severus estaba desconcertado, como era posible que todos estos seres aceptaran así la culminación de su vida sin ni siquiera tratar de defenderse.

¡Alto!- grito la princesa bajando del caballo y acercándose a los guardias.- Nadie sufrirá mas daños por mi culpa, Vatel yo te excuso de tu falta, ya que no me habías reconocido; y a ti- dijo señalando al guardia de mas edad con una mirada seria que hizo que el guardia se estremeciera- te ordeno que nos dejes subir en la barcaza de una buena vez.

¿Barcaza? Se pregunto Severus, iban a viajar en el agua.

Como ordene princesa- dijo el guardia que volvió a enfundar su espada sin ver a Enyannin a los ojos.

Al momento les dejo el paso libre, el pobre de Vatel se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo sin comprender exactamente por lo que había pasado.

Tranquilo- dijo Enyannin con su melodiosa voz- eres muy valiente y leal, con gusto te tomo como miembro de nuestra escolta personal.

Mi lady es muy amable- dijo sonrojándose el joven Vatel- pero, por el momento deseo quedar en mi puesto junto con mi compañero aunque intento decapitarme al seguir con sus ordenes- dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Enyannin subió a su caballo y guiño un ojo a Severus para que la siguiera en Gladiador.

Nadie lo sabrá- dijo Enindris acercándose a los guardias- y si Lord Oberòn se enterase, yo abogare en su defensa- dijo avanzando en Conquistador.

Los hermanos y Severus llegaron a un pequeño muelle donde estaba amarrada una ligera barcaza, subieron a los caballos y Enindris la desamarro comenzando a remar en unas aguas de color azul claro.

Ya puedes quitarte la capa amigo- dijo Enindris dirigiéndose a Severus- afortunadamente aquí nadie nos ve.

Severus obedeció.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que partimos?- pregunto a Enindris.

A decir verdad solo la noche y unas horas de la mañana- contesto Enindris sin dejar de remas – me siento como en Venecia ¿lo recuerdas hermana?

Como olvidarlo, te peleaste con un gondolero por que te dijo bambino- dijo su hermana doblando su capa.

No fue mi culpa, yo le entendí borrico- dijo Enindris sonrojándose un poco.

Severus estaba pensativo, habían pasado por algo muy grave apenas unos minutos atrás y los dos hermanos ya hablaban de otras cosas, a su vez los hermanos se dieron cuenta de lo que pensaría Severus.

Lamento lo que acabas de ver y oír- dijo la princesa bajando la vista.

¿Cómo fue posible que los guardias no me vieran?- pregunto Severus- es una capa de invisibilidad la que use.

Pues, nosotros solo sabemos que te oculta a los ojos de los demás- dijo Enindris- me la regalo el caballero Sigfrido en Alemania, pero murió antes de que pudiera cuestionarle sobre ella.

¿A dónde vamos?- volvió a preguntar Severus quien se sorprendió al ver que podía bajarse por si solo del caballo.

A nuestro hogar- dijo Enindris- a la isla de Avalòn, ningún lemai puede pisar la isla salvo que Lord Oberòn lo indique; descuida no correrás ningún peligro mientras estés conmigo.

Severus se sentía alagado, por primera vez tenia un verdadero amigo.

Yo ofrezco lo mismo- dijo tímidamente su hermana.

¿Segura?- dijo Enindris mirando fijamente a su hermana.

Claro que si- dijo su hermana ruborizándose un poco- además crees que voy a permitir que la pantera se entrometa de nuevo en mi vida.

Esta bien, no te enojes- dijo Enindris – no quiero que te enojes como esa vez en España, ja, todavía me acuerdo y me muero de la risa.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Severus.

Porque alguien, le dijo " vale, que esta maja no puede torear ni siquiera un becerro"- dijo Enindris tratando de aguantar la risa- ella se enojo y salto al ruedo, toreo muy bien pero al final hasta el toro le tuvo miedo ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, perdón, termino toda cubierta de polvo ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.

Su hermana estaba completamente roja, no podía entender porque su hermano recordaba todas esas cosas que eran de mal gusto.

Severus no pudo evitarlo y también comenzó a reírse, lo que provoco que Enyannin se sonrojara mucho más.

Ya pongamos serios- dijo Enindris dejando de reír- amigo hay algo muy importante que debemos saber antes de cruzar la linde del crepúsculo.

¿Y que es?- pregunto un poco extrañado Severus.

Tu nombre mi amigo, es importante para cuando tengamos que presentarte ante la corte- dijo Enindris mirando a Severus.

Me llamo Severus Snape- contesto Severus con toda tranquilidad.

Al momento ambos hermanos se vieron con sorpresa, hasta los caballos dejaron de relinchar o hacer ruido.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Severus.

Recuerdas que te dije que nuestros nombres son muy importantes en mi hogar- dijo Enindris- tu nombre se parece mucho a uno poco común para nosotros se parece a Savare, que significa cuervo.

¿Y que tiene de especial?- pregunto Severus.

En nuestro hogar- dijo Enyannin- existe la profecía de que el cuervo derrotara a la pantera, por lo que la pantera devora a todos los cuervos. Los padres ya no usan ese nombre para sus hijos. Al parecer en nuestro hogar serás muy importante Severus Snape- dijo Enyannin con una hermosa sonrisa y mirando a los ojos a Severus.

Ahora sí Severus no entendía nada.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO 8. JOVENES VIEJOS, VIEJOS JOVENES

¿Quién es Lord Oberòn?- pregunto Severus.

Es el amo y señor de las tierras separadas por la linde del crepúsculo- dijo Enindris mientras seguía remando.

El es tu padre ¿cierto?- pregunto Severus mirándolo a los ojos.

Cierto- contesto Enindris- y por si tienes dudas también el de mi hermana.

Chistoso- dijo su hermana dándoles unos terrones de azúcar a los caballos.

Creí que habías dicho que era muy amable, ¿Por qué ordena la muerte de todo el que toca a su hija?- dijo Severus mirando de reojo a Enyannin.

Eso no era así, todo cambio cuando la pantera se entrometió- dijo Enindris escupiendo la palabra pantera.

Yo también puedo explicarlo- dijo su hermana- es por mi culpa. Veras Severus, ¿puedo llamarte así?, mi padre tiene muchos hijos, todos somos criaturas mágicas; pero, no todos tenemos la misma imagen, algunos tienen formas tan diferentes que no pasan desapercibidos ante el mundo, tenemos Ángeles, demonios, centauros, hadas, criaturas de la… bueno no importa, lo importante es que solo Enindris y yo tenemos la misma imagen que nuestros padres y por lo tanto quieren protegernos; aunque la pantera siempre se mete en lo que no le importa.

¿Te defienden, matando a quien te ofenda?, eso no tiene ningún sentido- argumento Severus un poco confundido.

Te repito que no siempre fue así Severus, al menos hasta hace unos cien años- contesto Enindris soltando el remo otra vez para que la corriente los llevara.

¿Cien años?, pues ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Severus quien no podía entender que sus amigos tuvieran mas de cien años.

Ambos tenemos quinientos años, a ti te parece difícil de creer por que los lemais no alcanzan a contemplar el mundo durante tanto tiempo- dijo Enindris con toda tranquilidad.

Si pero Enindris es un amargado- dijo su hermana- yo todavía soy muy jovial.

Jovial ja, patrañas; ¿Quién fue la que se encerró durante todo el carnaval de Venecia porque ninguna mascara le sentaba bien?- pregunto Enindris socarronamente.

Así pues, ¿Quién estaba bastante bebido en Ginebra como para entender lo que le explicaba un candidato a premio novel?- contesto en el mismo tono Enyannin.

Golpe bajo, además que me importaba la reacción en cadena de no se que átomo radiactivo- dijo Enindris- esas investigaciones lemais solo sirven para provocar guerras.  
Mientras ambos hermanos discutían, Severus no podía creerlo, la cuenta no le salía al respecto de la edad de sus amigos, eran viejos jóvenes o jóvenes viejos; en verdad eso si que era difícil de entender.

Pues no se les notan- dijo Severus después de un rato terminando con la discusión de los hermanos.

Parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo navegando cuando una delicada niebla comenzó a envolverlos impidiendo que pudieran ver hacia delante o hacia atrás.

¿Por qué hay tanta niebla?- pregunto Severus.

Es la linde del crepúsculo- contesto Enindris- es una barrera que divide Avalon del mundo lemai.

Es para que nadie encuentre Avalon- dijo Enyannin- es un hechizo que hicieron los dragones y mis padres.

Los dragones no piensan- dijo Severus que creía saber algo sobre dragones.

Los que tú conoces no- dijo Enindris quien se sentó junto a sus caballos- los que aquí viven son muy sabios y crearon esta barrera para protegernos y protegerse de los lemais.

Y ¿no hay nadie que vigile?- pregunto Severus quien no alcanzaba a creer que un dragón pudiera pensar.

La vigilan los guardianes del dragón- contesto Enyannin.

¿Qué es un guardián del dragón?- pregunto Severus.

Un caballero que se rige por el antiguo orden y son los únicos que tienen permitido cruzar la linde del crepúsculo- contesto la hermana de Enindris acariciando a Temerario.

¿Y ustedes tenían permitido cruzar?- pregunto Severus mirando a ambos hermanos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y bajaron la vista.

En realidad no teníamos ese permiso- dijo Enindris en un tono de voz que dejaba ver cierta tristeza- pero era necesario el partir.

Severus comprendió que no era bueno que la plática siguiera por ese camino.

¿Por qué los lemais no pueden cruzar?- pregunto cambiando la platica.

Porque la gran mayoría que lo ha intentado no han venido con buenas intenciones- siguió Enindris quien saco de las alforjas de Conquistador una botella de vino y tres vasos de madera- ¿quieres vino Severus?, eh, olvida ese incidente, este es vino de oporto y si Enya no le puso nada es muy seguro.

¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas Enindris en ocasiones te comportas como un lurdo?- dijo Enyannin frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué es un lurdo?- pregunto Severus.

Significa tonto- dijo Enindris- pero eso no es un lenguaje decente para una señorita- dijo tratando de parecer un padre serio.

Enya solo se encogió de hombros con una expresión de "tu nunca cambias" y acepto el vaso que le tendía su hermano.

¿Te gusta que te llamen Enya?- pregunto Severus tomando su vaso y mirándola a los ojos.

La hermana de Enindris se sonrojo un poco pero contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza.

¿Esas eran las manos especiales que mencionaste?- pregunto Severus a Enindris.

En realidad me refería a una monja muy anciana y tuerta- dijo Enindris- Oye, auch, cuidado con tu puntería hermanita.

Enya había lanzado a su hermano su vaso de madera justamente en la cabeza de su hermano atinando el blanco.

En ocasiones no te soporto Enindris- dijo mirando a su hermano en una forma penetrante después se volteo mirando a Severus- me enseñaron a prepararlo en España.

¿También han estado en España?, yo nunca he salido de Inglaterra- dijo Severus.

Creedme amigo, en cien años te da tiempo de viajar por mucho lugares- dijo Enindris sobandose la cabeza- además fue nuestra primera parada al partir.

Si, pero a pesar de que encuentres lemais amables- dijo su hermana- al final siempre eres extraño en tierra extraña.

Las indicaciones que te llegaron en la carta- dijo Severus mirando a Enindris- sobre el asunto, ejem, te llegaron hace cien años.

No lo referente a nuestro amable encuentro- dijo Enindris entendiendo a que se refería Severus- me llegaron no hace mas de dos semanas.

Hombres, porque no hablan sin tantos rodeos se refieren a la carta con la orden de redención de Enindris por parte de mi padre- dijo Enyannin mirándolos a ambos.

Pues si, pero si mal no recuerdo alguien, había prometido no volver a hurgar en mis cosas- dijo Enindris mirando a su hermana otra vez en forma penetrante- tu no entiendes ni por lo que paso en la India.

Tú dejaste la carta en la mesa, además lo referente al harem del visir en la India creo que ya demostré que yo nunca le dije que estabas cortejando a su esposa favorita- dijo Enyannin mirando hacia otro lado.

¡No era mi amante!- gruño Enindris- solo era mi amiga.

¿Fuiste a la India?- pregunto Severus ya que le interesaba saber de lugares desconocidos para él.

Sí, fue una de nuestras tantas paradas- dijo Enindris- hubiéramos estado mas tiempo ahí de no haber sido por ese ligero incidente y ejem, otras cosas. Pero además a la señorita no le agrado un noble ingles.

No soportaba como me veía- argumento su hermana en su defensa- como creía que yo quería quedarme a vivir en su propiedad.

Severus no había tomado el comentario tan alegremente pero al enterarse de la respuesta de Enya se sintió aliviado.

¿Un momento, tu estas viendo de una forma muy rara a mi hermana?- dijo Enindris quien percibió lo que pensaba Severus.

No se a que te refieres- dijo Severus de forma cortante.

Claro, como si no me las supiera- dijo Enindris en el mismo tono- lo que es una lastima es que esta hermana mía siempre ha sido muy cortante con todos los galanes lemais que se le atraviesan por eso dejamos Francia, Italia, España, Alemania, India, entre otros, con decir que tuvimos que partir hasta de Grecia, y a mi me gustaba Grecia.

A ti te gustaban las griegas- dijo Enya a quien ya le había aburrido la platica de su hermano.

Y si corrían peligro, ¿Por qué regresaron a Inglaterra?, no podían encontrarlos aquí- pregunto Severus.

Eso fue un error de Enindris – dijo Enya- sabíamos muy bien que si nos acercábamos mucho a Avalon terminarían por encontrarnos; pero, el señor quería tener noticias de casa y por eso decidió que era preciso acercarnos a Queens hope.

No quería noticias de casa, solo quería noticias de alguien- dijo Enindris tratando de excusarse.

Severus imagino que se trataría de una mujer, en realidad ya pensaba que los problemas de Enindris siempre estaban relacionados con una mujer.

¿Qué pasaría si tu padre se enterara que alguien te ha tocado?- pregunto Severus mirando los ojos azules de Enya.

Enya comprendió que Severus se refería al incidente de la cabaña, Enindris también comprendió algo de lo que pasaba entre esos dos pero no dijo nada al respecto.  
Por el momento no sabrá nada- dijo Enya muy calmada- pero llegado el momento acatara mi elección.

¡Lo elegiste!, ¡Por fin mi hermanita Eligio a alguien! ¡Y ese alguien es un lemai! Ja, hasta que por fin hace algo digno de alabanza- dijo Enindris mostrando su asombro.

Severus no comprendía a que se refería Enindris.

¿Severus, te beso cierto?- pregunto Enindris con una sonrisa cómplice.

Severus solo atino a sonrojarse.

Ja, lo sabia, te ha elegido. En nuestro mundo una mujer te elige si te besa, mira que esta mujer se abstuvo durante casi quinientos años de elegir a alguien, debes ser un hombre con mucha suerte- dijo Enindris con una gran sonrisa.

Por favor Enindris cállate, si alguien te escuchara no sabes lo que le podría pasar a Severus- dijo Enya un poco preocupada.

Esta bien, de mi nadie lo sabrá- dijo Enindris haciendo un juramento.

Severus estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, pero en ese momento la barcaza toco tierra en el mismo instante en que se disipaba la niebla.

Llegamos- exclamaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

El lugar donde habían desembarcado era increíble estaba completamente lleno de vida y parecía que se encontraba en primavera y no en otoño.

Se ve así- dijo Enindris mirando al frente- porque aquí el tiempo corre de manera un poco diferente, eso y que mi madre cuida sus plantas.

Severus no comprendió muy bien pero en realidad que el paisaje parecía pintado con mucho cuidado y detalle.

Los caballos también se emocionaron al tocar tierra, pateaban en el suelo como niños y relinchaban de alegría, era como si reconocieran el lugar.

Adiós barcaza- dijo Enindris mientras la barcaza comenzaba a alejarse sin que nadie la moviera- regresara al embarcadero con el guardia Vatel.

Es momento de montar a caballo otra vez- dijo Enya tomando las riendas de Temerario.- Casi lo olvido- dijo Enya – por cualquier percance necesitamos ir armados.

Y de la alforja de Temerario saco una pequeña ballesta, Severus se sorprendió un poco de que una dama cargara eso en su bolsa.

Esto es tuyo- dijo Enindris entregándole su varita a Severus- este niño quería comérsela- dijo señalando a Gladiador.

Cuando el caballo vio la rama de juguete que había recogido quiso volver a meterla en su hocico pero no lo logro con lo que relincho como un niño haciendo berrinche.

Severus había pensado que su varita se había perdido en el bosque, afortunadamente su amigo la había encontrado cosa que le dio mucho gusto.

Espada, ballesta y varita- dijo Enindris señalando las armas que llevaban- que buena combinación.

Severus, dice Enindris que con la varita puedes dañar a otras personas- dijo Enya- ¿Cómo es posible?

¿Ustedes no usan varitas mágicas?- pregunto Severus un poco confundido.

No, aquí se utilizan cetros- dijo Enindris- es mejor apurarnos la noche nos caerá encima, en verdad que tardamos en cruzar la linde, lo mejor es montar e ir con Nany a pasar la noche.

Severus no sabia quien podría ser esa Nany pero monto a Gladiador y junto con los dos hermanos reanudaron su viaje.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9. AVALÓN

¿Has viajado a caballo?, si es tu respuesta es un sí; claramente te imaginaras a que velocidad recorrían la costa de la isla de Avalòn Severus y los dos hermanos.

Al adentrarse un poco en la isla Severus se percato que no seguían un camino principal sino que se dirigían hacia el lado este, pasando por tierras llenas de sembradíos, así como tierras de ganado.

La tarde declinaría en cualquier momento y seria mejor que encontraran un refugio para pasar la noche y no pasarla a la intemperie.

La casa de Nany no esta muy lejos- dijo Enindris.

¿Quién es Nany?- pregunto Severus.

Es la criadora de corceles, la mejor en todo Avalòn, fue la que nos enseño a montar- contesto Enya al pasar junto a un arrollo.

Después de un tramo igual de largo llegaron a un declive en el terreno donde se podían ver muchos corceles pastando, descansando o corriendo.

Conquistador relincho de alegría seguido de Gladiador y Temerario.

Aquí es, por fin llegamos- dijo Enindris triunfalmente al llegar frente a una casa de roca en el centro del declive.

La casa era enorme y recordaba un poco las casas de la Europa medieval, la puerta era de roble con un grabado de un perro sentado junto a un caballo.

Extraño adorno- dijo Severus cuando bajo de Gladiador.

¡Nany, soy yo kichy!- grito Enindris.

¿Kichy?- repitió Severus un poco extrañado.

Significa cachorro ò bebe- dijo Enya- a Enindris no le gusta que lo llamen así, solo se lo permite a Nany.

La puerta no se abrió y parecía que no había nadie, Enindris estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando de entre los arbustos cercanos a la casa se escucho un ruido.

Severus no atinaba a creer lo que veían sus ojos, la noche había caído y frente a ellos saliendo de los arbustos se presentaba un licántropo con una mantilla de seda alrededor del cuello.

¡Licántropo!- grito Severus con horror.

Estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo con su varita hacia el licántropo cuando Enya lo detuvo.  
¡No Severus!- dijo deteniéndolo del brazo- es Nany.

¿Nany?, Nany era un licántropo y sus amigos habían ido a verlo, era seguro que no sabían que los licántropos son criaturas muy peligrosas.

¿Kichy, eres tu?- pregunto Nany con una voz muy dulce aunque un poco ronca.

Hola Nany, te ves muy bonita- dijo Enindris con una gran sonrisa.

Nany se abalanzo hacia Enindris dándole un gran abrazo y moviendo su cola llena de alegría.

¡Que felicidad!, has regresado- decía sin soltarlo- Aun recuerdo cuando viniste por los caballos era una noche como esta.

Hola Nany- dijo Enya acercándose a la loba.

Hola muñequita, eres una joven muy bonita, se ve que el viaje no te ha cambiado- dijo sin soltar a Enindris y sonriéndole de la misma forma a su hermana.- ¿Es un lemai?

Severus era el único que no se había acercado a Nany no por algo les tenia fobia a los licántropos, por su parte Nany nunca había visto un lemai.

Nunca había visto un lemai de cerca- dijo Nany olfateando a Severus- cuando era niña me habían dicho que los lemais tenían tres ojos y arrojaban fuego por las manos.

Esos eran solo cuentos Nany- dijo Enindris tratando de aguantar la risa por la sorpresa de Nany y el terror de Severus.

¿Oh, donde están mis modales?, pasen, ahora mismo les preparo algo de comer- dijo Nany empujando la puerta e invitándoles a entrar.

El interior de la casa era muy confortable, había velas de colores por todos lados y todas tenían aromas a flores, Nany los invito a la sala que tenia un tapete tejido y unos amplios sillones de color vino.

Ahora mismo comienzo a prepararles la cena- dijo Nany haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos con esa cosa?- pregunto Severus un tanto histérico.

Despreocupate Severus,- dijo Enindris- confió en Nany mejor que en ninguna otra criatura.

¿Pero es una licántropo?- contesto Severus en el mismo tono.

No Severus, Nany no es una licántropo es una krulian- dijo Enya tratando de calmarlo- los krulian siempre son lobos y se comportan tan amables con los hijos de Oberòn como si fueran perritos.

Pues yo no estoy tranquilo- dijo Severus terminando con la discusión.

La cena esta servida- dijo Nany que traía puesto un delantal rosa.

Los hermanos pasaron al comedor casi empujando a Severus. El comedor era muy amplio y tenia en el centro una gran mesa de madera con velas al igual que la sala, en la mesa estaba servido un puchero de carne, panes, patatas y vino. Severus pensaba que era carne humana, sesos y sangre (guacalà).

Nany noto la cara de asco de Severus.

¿Los lemais no comen carne de cordero?- le pregunto a Enindris.

No en realidad comen hojas secas, ramas podridas y agua sucia- contesto Enindris en un tono muy serio.

¡Oh, discúlpeme señor lemai!- dijo Nany haciendo una graciosa reverencia- yo no lo sabia, si quiere esperarme le conseguiré su alimento.

Enindris y su hermana comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras Severus se ponía completamente rojo por el ridículo en el que se encontraba

Era broma Nany, los lemais comen lo mismo que nosotros- dijo Enya dejando de reír.

Los hermanos se sentaron a la mesa, Severus después de mucho pensarlo también se sentó con ellos mirando de reojo a la loba y no probando bocado hasta que sus amigos lo hicieron.

Cuéntanos Nany todo lo que ha pasado desde que partimos- dijo Enindris tomando una papa.

Bueno- comenzó Nany- te acusaron de robarte a tu hermana para venderla a los lemais kichy, yo no creí nada, ya que yo misma te di a tus corceles. La pantera comenzó a buscarlos como loca pero al no encontrarlos durante cincuenta años se calmo, tus padres también los buscaron pero decidieron seguir con sus viajes, si mi kichy lo lamento pero tu padre sigue furioso contigo. Tus hermanos vienen a cada reunión pero nunca hablan de ti, creo que en el fondo piensan que hiciste lo correcto, los guardianes han estado muy ocupados apenas y tienen tiempo de descansar ese horrendo de Einon y sus mata dragones les hacen la vida imposible y nadie ha visto a tu dama desde que tu fuiste con los jinetes y el capitán de la guardia.

Severus vio como Enindris entristecía con las noticias que Nany les daba, realmente era mal momento para haber regresado.

¿No hay buenas noticias?- pregunto Enya para tratar de cambiar la platica.

Me temo que no muchas- dijo Nany- las cosechas son buenas, en ocasiones dicen que un lemai viene a visitar a Lord Oberòn pero yo no lo creo, los caballos de los jinetes no han sido utilizados en años y yo sigo entrenándolos y criándolos, pero la vida se esta volviendo muy aburrida, en ocasiones pienso que lo mejor hubiera sido acompañarlos aunque se que mi aspecto me lo impide- concluyo Nany un poco triste.

Severus se dio cuenta que había juzgado mal a Nany en verdad quería a sus amigos.

Terminada la cena, Nany los llevo a sus habitaciones.

Lamento que no tenga muchos cuartos- dijo alumbrando una habitación con una lámpara- pero creo que al lemai no le molestara dormir con un hijo de Oberòn, Enindris tu hermana dormirá conmigo, solo como protección.

En realidad Nany era una de las criaturas más fieles de todo Avalòn.

Severus se sentía mas tranquilo durmiendo en la misma habitación de Enindris así si la loba cambiaba de idea sobre sus hábitos alimenticios ellos podrían defenderse, aunque durante toda la noche no tuvieron ningún incidente, por la mañana bajaron a desayunar.

¿Princesa que dirán cuando te vean montando un caballo acompañada de un lemai?- pregunto Nany- creo que es mejor que los tres vistan otra ropa, tomen estas- dijo extendiéndoles unos trajes de caza cafés- son de Yoshua, pero creo que a ese guardián no le molestara prestárselas.

Cuando estuvieron listos comenzaron todo para partir ya que Enindris decía que era importante que llegaran al castillo de Lord Oberòn lo antes posible.

¡Adiós kichy!- se despidió Nany desde su puerta cuando partían- cuídense mucho, y suerte.

Los hermanos y Severus siguieron su camino, Severus noto que con ese traje Enya parecía un hombre, el disfraz era muy bueno.

Siguieron cabalgando hasta el mediodía cuando se sentaron bajo un frondoso árbol para descansar, en ese momento un grupo numeroso de jinetes se les acerco.

Severus observo que los hermanos se preocupaban un poco, además de que Enya bajaba la vista, Enindris se puso de pie para encararlos.

¿Quién descansa en los dominios de Lord Oberòn cuando todos estamos trabajando?- pregunto un joven jinete de expresión seria y cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos cafés- ¿Enindris?, ¿eres tú?- pregunto con sorpresa- Vaya, vaya el hijo prodigo regresa, sin aviso como cuando partió, ¡oh!, ¿ahora eres protector de lemais?- dijo en el tono mas sarcástico.

Winkoc Malagan- saludo Enindris- sigues siendo el mismo arrogante que conocía.

Tal vez, pero al menos yo no huyo cuando me reprende mi padre- dijo Malagan con una sonrisa torcida.

Al menos yo tengo padres que lo hagan- dijo Enindris molesto con el comentario.

Severus y Enya solo contemplaban la escena.

Bueno…- dijo Malagan tratando de controlar su enojo- ya que el príncipe ha regresado necesita que le avisemos a Lord Oberòn para que tenga una grata bienvenida- dijo Malagan espoleando a su caballo y alejándose en una sonora carcajada.

¿Quién era ese?- pregunto Severus cuando los jinetes partieron.

Un arrogante prepotente- contesto Enya en el tono más despectivo que tenia.

Ahora lo único que importa es que lleguemos al castillo – dijo Enindris aunque parecía muy triste.

Enindris ¿te sientes mal?, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto Severus.

Gracias Severus, pero lo que venga solo yo puedo enfrentarlo- dijo Enindris.

Severus no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero a su parecer Malagan y Enindris no se soportaban, y lo mismo pensaba Enya.

Caía la tarde cuando llegaron a un castillo enorme, a la entrada contaba con unos bastos jardines e innumerables fuentes. Severus vio la alegría reflejada en los ojos de sus amigos.

Llegamos a casa- dijo Enindris- esperaba que Malagan tuviera lista a toda la guardia para cuando llegáramos.

Tal vez llegamos antes que él- dijo Enya.

Los tres entraron al castillo, en ninguno de sus corredores había presencia de un solo ser viviente, era muy extraño, cuando llegaron a una puerta de gran tamaño y mejor trabajada que todas las demás Enindris la abrió y para su sorpresa estaba repleta de gente.

Los hermanos se miraron con cara de preocupación, aun así los tres avanzaron hacia su interior.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO 10. LUNA NACIENTE

Severus no podía creer lo que veía, el gran salón estaba completamente iluminado, en el fondo se encontraban tres tronos, en el asiento central se encontraba un hombre maduro de cabello rubio hasta los hombros sujeto en una media cola de caballo, estaba vestido con un traje azul marino, tenia junto a él una espada con empuñadura en forma de un dragón. A su derecha se encontraba una mujer de extrema belleza que recordaba a Enya, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello era completamente rojo vestía un traje arabesco verde y llevaba un cetro de oro con incrustaciones de gemas en la mano.

Severus reconoció el mismo cetro y la espada que formaban el emblema de la posada Queens hope; a la izquierda se encontraba un anciano de rostro bondadoso vestía una casaca gris y tenia los ojos cerrados su cabello era blanco como la nieve y más largo que el otro hombre.

A ambos lados del gran salón se encontraban reunidas muchas personas vestidas de formas muy variadas Severus pensó que serian nobles.

Enindris, Enya y Severus se dirigieron hasta el centro del salón, al momento las puertas se cerraron fue entonces cuando Severus pudo observar a todos los guardias.

¡Enindris!- dijo emocionada la dama desde el trono- ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?

Severus observo que nadie había reconocido a Enya, y ella por su parte no se había separado ni de su hermano ni de Severus.

Padre, madre, yo…- trato de argumentar Enindris.

Dos lemais mi señor, como se lo dije y Enindris los introdujo en vuestro reino- dijo Malagan saliendo de atrás del trono.

El hombre del centro miro a los ojos a Enindris, tenían el mismo color de ojos, ambos tenían los ojos azules.

Enindris, es la segunda vez que me desobedeces- dijo el hombre del centro dejando ver su enfado- acaso no sabes que deben morir por tu error.

Mi lord, si pudiera objetar- dijo Enindris quien parecía tener mucho que explicar- Sé que te he desobedecido y que merezco tu furia, pero ¿acaso no mandaste que aceptara mi propia muerte?

¡Yo nunca ordenaría tal cosa!- contesto su padre levantándose del trono.

En el salón todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo que escuchaban, nadie creía lo que escuchaban con sus propios oídos, la dama miro aterrada a su hijo, Malagan parecía desconcertado y hasta el anciano frunció el ceño.

Recibí tus indicaciones padre y las acepte esperando recibir tu perdón con mi sacrificio- dijo Enindris entregándole la carta que le mostrara a Severus.

Su padre se puso completamente blanco con la noticia, en verdad era su letra pero el nunca hubiera escrito ordenes tan funestas en especial para alguno de sus hijos, era obvio que alguien más lo hubiera planeado.

Mi lord, este joven cambio mi destino, resultando herido al interceder por mi por eso le he traído a este vuestro reino- dijo Enindris señalando a Severus brindándole una caravana.

¿Y tu hermana?- pregunto su padre- ¿la dejaste sola con los lemais?, sabíamos que tu te la llevaste pero nunca imaginamos que pudieras perderla…

Mi lord – dijo Enya aunque su voz sonaba como la de un hombre- vuestro hijo no ha robado a ese joven, mi lord vuestro hijo os ha regresado a tu hija.

Y acto seguido se quito el sombrero que llevaba puesto dejando caer su cabellera ondulada sobre sus hombros y mirando a su padre con sus hermosos ojos azul turquesa.

Y si no fuera por este lemai, hubiera quedado sola en el mundo sin mi hermano- dijo haciendo una reverencia a Severus- se que os desobedecimos al partir sin su consentimiento, pero no podemos recibir vuestro perdón después de quinientos años.

La dama se paro de su asiento mientras las murmuraciones comenzaban otra vez.

Mi lord Oberòn – dijo la dama al padre de los hermanos- acaso no es deber de mi amado esposo el perdonar a ese joven lemai por salvar la vida de vuestros hijos.

Lord Oberòn meditaba al respecto de su decisión, en el salón los nobles pedían el perdón para el lemai por regresarles a sus príncipes, aunque algunos partidarios de Malagan pedían su muerte por quebrantar sus reglas.

¿Cuál es tu nombre joven lemai?- pregunto Lord Oberòn a Severus.

Me llamo Severus Snape- dijo Severus con toda tranquilidad.

El murmullo aumento más que nunca y Severus diviso la sorpresa en el rostro serio de Malagan.

Nicodemus, mi fiel consejero, maestro y amigo, ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?- pregunto Lord Oberòn al anciano.

Las estrellas han querido que este pobre hechicero ciego escuche la voz de un digno hijo de Oberòn en el cuerpo de un joven lemai, ¡Bienvenido Severus Snape! Bendita la hora en que tu planta piso la fértil tierra de Avalòn- dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia.

Bienvenido Severus Snape- dijo Lord Oberòn- perdonada tu vida por tus nobles acciones, eres libre de andar por toda nuestra isla, pero sin derecho a salir de ella.

Lord Oberòn hizo una reverencia y al momento todos los nobles comenzaron a retiro del gran salón, posteriormente también salieron los guardias que vestían trajes rojos.

Después de que el salón quedo solamente con los reyes, los príncipes, Nicodemus, Severus y Malagan. Lord Oberòn se dirigió al centro donde se encontraban sus hijos, Enindris todavía lo veía con cierta desconfianza y un poco de temor.

Malagan- dijo Lord Oberòn con voz serena- puedes retirarte, y disponer de la tarde.

Como ordene mi lord- dijo Malagan haciendo una caravana y saliendo del salón.

Malagan no estaba conforme con el perdonarle la vida al lemai, y la noticia que Enindris comunicara solo lo había puesto a pensar.

Quinientos años y sigues siendo un niño- dijo Lord Oberòn abrazando a Enindris- como puedes creer que tu padre quería hacerte daño.

Es lo que yo me preguntaba- dijo Enindris devolviendo el abrazo a su padre.

Enya se encontraba cerca de Severus quien veía con atención la escena, Severus volteo a la derecha y vio que la dama lo veía con la misma atención.

¿Dónde están mis modales?- dijo Lord Oberòn- Severus Snape, mi nombre es Lord Oberòn señor de la isla de Avalòn, esta es mi esposa Lady Titania, señora de las hadas, este venerable anciano es Nicodemus el sabio digno consejero desde el inicio de los tiempos, supongo que ya conoces a los mas pequeños de mis hijos.

En ese momento llego uno de los guardias de traje rojo.

Disculpe la intromisión, mi lord- dijo el guardia haciendo una reverencia- pero el guardián del dragón Yoshua Smith ha regresado y tiene noticias urgentes.

Lord Oberòn asintió con la cabeza, el guardia se retiro.

Disculpa Severus, lamento retirarme, son asuntos de extrema urgencia- dijo Lord Oberòn retirándose del gran salón.

Enindris siguió con la vista a su padre hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Madre- dijo tímidamente- no han tenido noticias sobre ella.

Mi joven príncipe- dijo Nicodemus acercándose con el bastón- desde hace cien años nadie la ha visto, los mismos guardianes están preocupados y temen que una desgracia le haya acaecido.

Enindris bajo la vista, parecía profundamente consternado.

Por favor alégrate- dijo su madre tomándolo de las manos- rezamos a los cielos por que este sana y salva.

Por un momento se pudo oler la tristeza dentro de la habitación, pero para romper el incomodo silencio Nicodemus hablo.

Joven Severus ¿me permites?- dijo el sabio extendiendo las manos arrugadas al rostro de Severus- soy ciego, pero aún puedo saber quien es noble de corazón.

¿Noble de corazón? Pensó Severus, por favor si él era un mortifago, como esperaban que fuera noble.

Así que Luna naciente te eligió- dijo Nicodemus esbozando una sonrisa- bien, sé que serán felices, me retiro a descansar, mi lady me despido.

Que las estrellas te brinden descanso sabio Nicodemus- dijo Lady Titania haciendo una reverencia con su cetro.

¿Elegido?- dijo la dama cuando Nicodemus salió.

Enya se ruborizo un poco pero no contesto.

Bueno no importa ya me contaras después- dijo Lady Titania sin darle mucha importancia- Dime Severus – dijo volteando a verlo- cuéntame todo acerca de ti.

Severus se sorprendió con la familiaridad con que lo trataba la reina.

Mi esposo y yo viajamos demasiado- comenzó- pero a mi me llaman mas la atención los lemais que a él. Cuéntame a que te dedicabas, como esta Inglaterra, quien es su nueva reina, todo.

Lady Titania parecía una niña a la que le cuentan la nueva película antes de que los cines la exhiban.

Bueno- comenzó Severus- soy mago y no conozco mucho sobre los muggles.

¡Mago!- exclamo Lady Titania- excelente, ¿sabes hacer pociones?

Sé algunas- dijo Severus con cierta modestia.

Perfecto, nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo Lady Titania aplaudiendo como una niña- yo también se hacer algunos brebajes, aunque mis hijos nunca aprendieron.

Enindris y su hermana se sonrojaron, la verdad es que nunca les había interesado.

Dime Severus- dijo Lady Titania bajando un poco la voz- ¿estuviste al borde de la muerte, cierto?

Severus se puso pálido, como era posible que ella lo supiera, los dos hermanos también cambiaron de color.

Ja, lo sabia- dijo su madre triunfalmente- después de probar mi brebaje te deja cierto perfume, por eso lo pregunte. ¿Y te gusto su sabor? Algunos dicen que sabe a frutas, otros que sabe a rayos, pero nadie niega que es muy bueno, simplemente el seguir viviendo es maravilloso.

Mi lady como lo preparo- pregunto Severus.

Bueno, es una receta que ha estado en mi familia desde el primer día, lamentablemente solo se puede usar una vez- Lady Titania hizo una breve pausa- verás, primero necesitas roció del amanecer, polvo de plata de las estrellas nocturnas, sal de los mares del olvido para engañar a la muerte, y una lagrima de piedad ¿Cómo no conoces esos ingredientes? Esta bien, no te preocupes solo se consiguen aquí en Avalòn.

¿Por qué vuestros hijos la poseían?- pregunto Severus

Gran pregunta- dijo Lady Titania- cuando un hijo de Oberòn cumple once años se le da una botella de dicha poción, en el momento en que sus dedos la tocan no puede recibir ninguna mas, esta poción la utilizara para casos extremos donde su vida corra peligro; o para dársela a quien su corazón se lo dicte.

Diciendo esto Lady Titania miro de reojo a su hija quien se ruborizo un poco más.

En fin, es bueno que sigas con vida- dijo Lady Titania- al parecer tu destino era el llegar a esta noble isla. Como muestra de amistad, me sentiré honrada de brindaros una grandiosa cena acompañada de su baile en vuestro honor y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

Gracias mi lady- contesto Severus.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió entrando un joven de mirada profunda, era alto y su cabello era negro un poco quebrado tenia puesto un traje parecido a los que usaban los hermanos y Severus, tenia una espada de empuñadura de oro con el emblema de un dragón, sus ojos eran negros con un brillo mágico al llegar a donde se encontraba la reina hizo una profunda caravana.

Mi lady – dijo con una voz majestuosa- Lord Oberòn me ha mandado informarle que la espera en vuestras habitaciones para asuntos de extrema necesidad.

Gracias Yoshua- dijo Lady Titania- jóvenes me despido.

Lady Titania también se retiro del salón.

Yo conozco esos trajes- dijo el joven mirando a Enindris- ¿Acaso el hijo de Oberòn quiere ser guardián de Lord Draco?

No Yoshua, pero necesitábamos cambiar de ropa- dijo Enindris disculpándose.

Bien, ya me había contado todo Nany- dijo Yoshua con una sonrisa- ¿Eres un lemai?

Severus miraba a Yoshua con la misma sorpresa con la que él lo miraba.

Yoshua, el es Severus- dijo Enya a manera de presentación.

Winkoc Severus- dijo Yoshua con una reverencia.

Yoshua ¿eres guardián del dragón?- pregunto Severus.

Por supuesto, Yoshua Smith a vuestro servicio- dijo haciendo una reverencia- guardia del dragón nivel arcangelus, miembro de la guardia personal de Lord Draco y Lady Ámbar, custodio de los herederos de los dragones Dreico y Drake, albacea del tesoro de los dragones y protector del Oráculo.

Al escuchar Oráculo, Enindris se abalanzo hacia Yoshua.

Por amor del cielo- dijo Enindris- dime si la has visto.

Severus vio la desesperación en los ojos de Enindris.

Lo lamento mi príncipe,- dijo Yoshua- todos la hemos buscado pero no aparece, también los dragones están inquietos, sin nuestro oráculo nos encontramos a oscuras, algunos dicen que ha muerto otros que aun vive los único que sabemos es que no debemos perder las esperanzas. Quisiera seguir charlando pero debe ir con los dragones y a ver a mi esposa.

Te acompaño, debo enterarme de todo – dijo Enindris.

Y ambos jóvenes salieron del gran salón dejando a Enya y a Severus solos.

Pobre Enindris- musito Enya- Severus ¿te gustaría ir a los jardines?

Claro- dijo Severus.

La tarde era hermosa, los jardines estaban completamente llenos de vida, había muchas fuentes donde el agua cristalina caía alegremente, también había infinidad de estatuas de mármol blanco, bronce y otros materiales.

¿Por qué los jardines están verdes si es otoño?- pregunto Severus.

Porque mi madre los mantiene verdes con sus pócimas, la única estación del año en que cambian de apariencia es en invierno- dijo Enya.- Imagino que tienes otras preguntas

Sí- contesto Severus- por ejemplo tu nombre ¿Qué significa?

Enindris nació cuando el sol moría, mi padre lo tomo en brazos y le dio su nombre inmediatamente nací yo, mi madre dice que me vio, sonrió y dijo "el sol muere y nace la luna, te llamaras Luna Naciente Enyannin"- dijo Enya.

Severus iba a preguntar otra cosa pero sintió algo incomodo en el pecho.

¿Te sientes mal?-dijo Enya con un poco de miedo- pero es imposible, la pócima debía hacerte mas fuerte.

No es eso- dijo Severus tranquilizándola- es solo el vendaje.

¿Vendaje?, acaso el inútil de Enindris no te los quito en la casa de Nany- dijo Enya- permíteme, yo lo arreglo.

Enya desabotono la casaca del traje de caza de Severus, la venda se había desacomodado, inmediatamente la dama la quito, la herida ahora era solo un rasguño en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Severus.

Listo casi no dejo marca…- dijo Enya.

Severus tomo la barbilla de Enya con una mano, acerco su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios Enya correspondió al beso cerrando los ojos y tocando con sus manos el pecho de Severus.

¿Es un sueño?- pregunto Severus separando su rostro del de Enya.

Por el bien de los dos espero que no- contestó Enya apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Severus.

Enya sonrió y dio otro beso a Severus en el pecho, en el cuello y en los labios, Severus deseaba que eso fuera para siempre.

Mientras tanto, en un castillo al norte de la isla rodeado por grandes arbustos de espinos, en la torre oeste en una habitación ricamente amueblada se encontraba Malagan con su mano derecha de nombre Korvak.

¡Maldita sea! Se suponía que Enindris moriría- decía mientras se sentaba y acariciaba a una enorme pantera negra como la noche con un collar de oro e incrustaciones de zafiros- ¿crees que Lord Voldemort nos haya traicionado?

Mi lord, no creo eso ya que prometió su mejor hombre para la misión- dijo Korvak.

Querido tío, además de ser mi mejor hombre eres el mas fiel, por lo que se que diste mis indicaciones al líder mortifago, lo que me pregunto es si ella habrá puesto a Enindris sobre aviso- dijo Malagan acariciando a la pantera.

Podemos preguntarle – sugirió Korvak.

Acto seguido bajaron a los calabozos custodiados por jinetes negros, en el calabozo mas alejado se encontraba encadenada una mujer de hermosa belleza aunque muy pálida de cabello rubio y ojos lilas.

Dime oh oráculo- dijo Malagan en forma zalamera- si me has traicionado y has alertado al sol de la tarde sobre tu condición.

La mujer levanto la vista mirando con desafió a Malagan.

Dímelo tu azote de estas tierras – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Mira mujer, cada vez estas mas próxima a la muerte, cien años no te han bastado para cooperar, bueno allá tu sino cambias de parecer- dijo Malagan cerrando la puerta tras de él – Korvak, que no reciba ni alimento ni agua hasta que coopere y diga lo que queremos.

Pero Malagan- dijo Korvak- la oráculo esta muy mal, si no recibe ayuda médica morirá muy pronto. ¿No tienes miedo de Savare, no te gustaría saber si puede derrotarte?

No me interesa, no le temo a los cuervos- contesto Malagan alejándose.

Cuando Malagan se retiro Korvak entro al calabozo, la mujer tenia un acceso de tos provocado por lo húmedo del lugar.

Puedes evitar tu sufrimiento si le ayudaras- dijo Korvak dándole un poco de agua.

Valiente caballero, de la casa de los capitanes de la guardia, preocúpate por ti y el final del hijo de tu hermano, si mi hora ha de llegar, la esperare pero nunca traicionare a aquel a quien amo y extraño- dijo la mujer mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

Korvak se retiro no sin antes atender a la joven cuya condición era muy frágil.

La tarde declinaría en cualquier momento pero el sol se negaba a morir, Enya abrió los ojos, sentía que había dormido demasiado estaba recostada con Severus en la hierba, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho del joven, su corazón latía tranquilamente, "la primera vez que te vi. También dormías" pensó Enya, levanto su cabeza y vio el rostro de Severus, estaba profundamente dormido, respiraba tranquilamente tenia el cabello un poco alborotado sus labios estaban entreabiertos mostrando sus finos dientes.

Enya comenzó a darle besos en la comisura de los labios, Severus abrió los ojos lentamente.

Hola hermosa- dijo Severus acariciando el cabello de Enya mientras respiraba su perfume.

Debemos regresar al castillo- dijo Enya.

Minutos después Severus y Enya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones del castillo arreglándose para el banquete.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11. NICODEMUS.

La noche había llegado a la hermosa isla de Avalòn, en el castillo del norte Malagan se encontraba arreglándose para el banquete que Lady Titania brindaría al joven lemai. La pantera lo miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Por fin lo he decidido- dijo Malagan mirando el reflejo de su pantera en el espejo de su habitación- tú me ayudaras una vez más.

La pantera levanto su cabeza abriendo sus fauces en una forma desdeñosa.

¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que atrapo a la oráculo?- le preguntaba al felino acariciándole su cabeza- ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que engaño a mi padre?, por eso tú mi querido reflejo me ayudaras a acabar con aquellos que se interponen en mis planes.

Malagan comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, el eco de sus risas se extendía por todo el castillo llegando hasta los calabozos, en especial donde se encontraba la mujer encadenada.

¡Oh Enindris!- decía elevando su vista al cielo- si tan solo pudieras escuchar mis ruegos, y llegaras a detener a las panteras.

Después de un largo tiempo Malagan salio del castillo, en la entrada se encontraba Korvak esperándole.

¿Querido tío estas cansado?- pregunto Malagan al caballero.

Korvak era una persona robusta de considerable fuerza, y siempre que se le necesitara estaría listo para cualquier misión.

Sabes bien que no- dijo Korvak con su habitual seriedad.

Perfecto, necesito que reúnas a todos mis jinetes que estén preparados en este castillo para cuando yo los convoque, Avalòn sentirá el azote de mis jinetes negros- dijo Malagan alejándose a caballo con dirección al castillo.

Korvak estaba a punto de retirarse a su misión, cuando vio regresar a Malagan pero en un caballo que parecía diferente al que siempre montaba.

¿Mi señor no había partido?- pregunto Korvak un poco desconcertado.

Claro que sí- contesto Malagan- lo que pasa es que olvide algo

Malagan se introdujo en el castillo saliendo un poco después con una espada con empuñadura de platino.

Cuando Malagan paso junto a Korvak, el caballero pudo distinguir levemente bajo su capa un collar de oro con unos cuantos zafiros.

Cumple con tu misión tío, será una larga noche- dijo Malagan fríamente.  
¿Acaso Malagan estaba usando el collar de su pantera? Pensó Korvak, en fin desde siempre su sobrino había sido un tanto extraño y profesaba cierto amor a su mascota. Korvak subió a su caballo y se dirigió a reunir a los jinetes negros, nombre dado a todos los jinetes que eran la elite particular de Malagan.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Lord Oberòn todo se preparaba para el banquete en honor de Severus, el castillo estaba en completo movimiento.

Enindris había regresado apenas unas horas antes del atardecer de acompañar a Yoshua.

No es posible que una persona desaparezca así de repente- decía Enindris- estoy seguro que esta viva, y la encontrare.

Pobre Enindris – dijo una dama noble que lo escucho al pasar por uno de los corredores- cien años lejos de la persona que amas es demasiado, pero tal vez ella huyo al enterarse de que su amado es un cobarde.

¡No soy cobarde!- grito Enindris al escucharla.

Enindris se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus padres.

Mis señores ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Enindris tocando la puerta.

Claro- contesto su madre- adelante solamente estábamos conversando.

Lord Oberòn estaba sentado en un sillón aterciopelado y su esposa estaba sentada frente a él en un sillón parecido.

¿No has obtenido noticias, cierto?- pregunto su padre.

Lo mismo, nadie la ha visto desde antes del incidente; cien años, ¿Cómo es posible que no la encuentre?- decía Enindris desesperado.

Será mejor que te relajes- dijo Lady Titania- apenas regresaste tal vez mañana después de descansar un poco tu búsqueda tenga mejores resultados.

Enindris salio de la habitación, tal vez su madre tenia razón como siempre, se retiro a su habitación para alistarse para la cena, desde el desayuno con Nany no había probado bocado y eso que los guardianes y los dragones le habían ofrecido alimento, pero la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado para detenerse a comer.

Severus se encontraba en la habitación que le habían ofrecido para descansar, la verdad esta era una prueba difícil ¿Cómo se supone que debes comportarte en la alta sociedad?, ¿porque no te venden un manual y asunto resuelto?

En realidad se sentía un poco incomodo, en los banquetes de los mortifagos no necesitaba verse bien, y si no se veía bien en realidad no importaba, en Hogwarts cuando fue alumno en la casa Slytherin no importaba tu comportamiento, pero aquí iba a ser diferente ¿ como dar una buena impresión?

Esto estará bien- dijo Severus tomando de un armario una casaca china de seda teñida de color negro.

Obvio que iba a ser negra, acaso si a ustedes les gusta un color no lo usan en todo lo que se pueda.

Estaba decidiendo si seria correcto recogerse el cabello cuando tocaron a su puerta.

¡Ya sal de ahí Severus! Lo que vistas estará bien- grito Enindris desde fuera.

Esta bien ya voy, no es necesario que me grites como una mujer histérica- dijo Severus abriendo la puerta.

Mira si te recoges así el cabello se te ven las orejas- dijo Enindris mirando a Severus que tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta.

No me agradan tus comentarios, ¿Por qué debes pisotear mi dignidad?- dijo Severus un poco rojo por el chiste de Enindris.

Perdone mi lord- dijo Enindris aguantando la risa- nunca mas volveré a burlarme de usted.

¿Aja, y por que cruzas los dedos?- pregunto Severus

Por si haces algo que merezca reírse- dijo Enindris- Ahora vamonos que llegaremos tarde.

Enindris vestía un traje Luis XIV de color escarlata y tenia el cabello recogido en una media cola.

¿Qué hiciste desde que me fui?- pregunto Enindris a Severus.

Nada- contesto Severus.

¿Nada?, como no ya me imagino. Estuviste con mi hermana- dijo Enindris con una sonrisa de cómplice.

Jóvenes, es peligroso decir eso – dijo una voz que inspiraba confianza.

Era el sabio Nicodemus caminando apoyado en su bastón, Severus miro el bastón con detenimiento era de una madera brilloso y en el mango tenia unos caracteres extraños, además de una luna y un sol engarzando un diamante.

Severus- dijo Nicodemus apoyándose del brazo de Enindris- fuiste aceptado entre nosotros, pero no todos están conformes con tal noticia.

¿Se refiere a Malagan?- pregunto Severus.

Enindris frunció el ceño, en realidad cada vez que mencionaban a Malagan él se molestaba un poco.  
Ese pobre joven- dijo Nicodemus meneando su cabeza- si sigue así terminara muy mal. Desde que era niño siempre tuvo un carácter muy extraño y cuando Mordiak que las estrellas guarden, le compro la pantera creo que cambio todavía más.

¿Quién es Mordiak?- pregunto Severus.

Era el padre de Malagan, murió hace mucho tiempo- dijo Nicodemus.

Severus observo que el rostro de Enindris se ponía completamente blanco al punto que parecía que su amigo se iba a desvanecer.

¿Cómo murió Mordiak?- volvió a cuestionar Severus.

Enindris casi puso los ojos en blanco.

Las noticias tristes para después, ahora es mejor cenar- dijo Nicodemus- además la pantera esta sentada a la mesa.

Nicodemus se acerco al gran comedor y tomo su lugar en la cabecera donde se encontraban tres tronos, como siempre tomo su lugar a la derecha.

Enindris, ¿Qué significa Malagan?- pregunto Severus antes de entrar también al comedor.

Significa pantera- dijo Enindris entrando y tomando su lugar a la vez.

Severus le imito pensando en lo que sus amigos le dijeran al llegar a la isla "el cuervo derrotara a la pantera", ¿acaso se referirían a Malagan?

ENA ya se encontraba sentada junto a dos lugares vacíos, uno estaba siendo ocupado por su hermano y el otro estaría destinado a Severus, Malagan estaba sentado frente a ella tratando de entablar alguna conversación.

En el momento en que Severus tomo asiento Lord Oberòn y Lady Titania llegaron al gran comedor vestidos con unos exquisitos trajes de gala que recordaban los trajes de los reyes de la época medieval.

¡En honor de nuestro invitado, que comience el banquete!- dijo Lord Oberòn.

Todos los nobles comensales que estaban reunidos dieron un aplauso en honor del invitado y al momento varias doncellas comenzaron a servir deliciosos manjares.

Te ves muy guapo Severus- dijo Enya en un susurro tomando una hogaza de pan.

Gracias, tu pareces un ángel- dijo Severus tocando la pierna de Enya por debajo de la mesa.

Malagan no dejaba de observar a los dos hermanos y Severus.

Dinos Savare, ¿Qué hacías en el mundo lemai?- pregunto Malagan tomando de su copa.  
Soy mago- dijo Severus- y me llamo Severus.

Como sea – dijo Malagan sin prestar mucha atención- por cierto ¿Qué hacías cuando encontraste a los príncipes?

Enindris miro fijamente a Malagan, ¿Qué respuesta era la que esperaba?, ¿porque le interesaba saber quien era Severus?

Malagan no podía creer que Savare fuera el hombre al que Lord Voldemort hubiera ordenado la misión que le encomendara, tal vez solo Savare se había inmiscuido y por eso sus planes habían fallado, además ¿no prometió el azote de los muggles su mejor hombre?

Probaba el vino de oporto- contesto Severus en el mismo tono en que Malagan le había preguntado.

¿Vino de oporto?- pregunto una dama vestida de azul- ¿Acaso estuvieron en Francia?

¿Francia, acaso Savare es francés?- pregunto otra dama que se servia vino en su copa.

Es cierto que los lemais ya no viajan en caballo- pregunto un hombre de barba mirando a Severus.

No, los muggles solo utilizan los caballos como diversión, creo- contesto Severus.

Malagan se sentía ridículo ya que todos los nobles preguntaban tonterías.

¿Qué es un muggle?- pregunto un hombre de casaca roja.

Es una persona que no posee magia- contesto Severus sirviéndose un poco mas de carne.

Yo pensaba que ningún lemai poseía magia- dijo la dama de azul- ¿Cómo es posible que sepan usar la magia?

Los magos son educados en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería- contesto Severus.

¡Hogwarts!- exclamaron algunos nobles- ¿Quién es el director Godric Griffindor o Salazar Slytherin?, ¿O tal vez siguen siendo los cuatro?

¿Cómo saben de Hogwarts?- pregunto Severus.

Porque conocimos a Godric Griffindor y Salazar Slytherin- dijo Lady Titania- ¿no es así mi lord?- pregunto a Lord Oberòn quien tomaba un poco de sopa.

Por supuesto- dijo Lord Oberòn limpiándose con una servilleta- nos ayudaron a detener a Demonio negro en una batalla hace mucho tiempo antes de que mis dos últimos hijo nacieran, si mal no recuerdo Malagan era un niño.

Así es mi lord- dijo Malagan- yo no recuerdo esas hazañas por parte de nuestros caballeros.

Las historias de muerte no son tema para una cena- sugirió Nicodemus.

¿Por cierto Savare, sabes que la princesa Enyannin es mi prometida?- dijo Malagan con una sonrisa torcida.

Por supuesto que no- dijo Enya mirando a Malagan con furia- mi padre no lo consentiría.

Pues si tú y tu hermano no hubieran huido lo sabrían, nadie puede tocarte más que yo según órdenes de Lord Oberòn- dijo Malagan con aire de triunfo.

Prometí a tu padre que mi heredera seria prometida de su primogénito, pero aun hace falta que Luna naciente te elija joven Malagan, y referente a que nadie puede tocar a mi hija los guardias me dijeron que dicha orden vino de labios de la pantera y no de Lord Oberòn- dijo Lord Oberòn terminando con la discusión.

Todos regresaron a sus platos ya que lord Oberòn había dado la última palabra sobre el asunto.

Mi lord Oberòn- dijo Severus- puedo hacerle una pregunta.

Adelante- contesto lord Oberòn tomando de su copa.

¿Qué significa su nombre?- pregunto Severus.

El gran comedor guardo silencio.

Mi raza pone mucho cuidado en la elección de los nombres de sus hijos, cuando nací mi pueblo pasaba por varios desastres provocados por Demonio negro- lord Oberòn hizo una breve pausa- los hombres que considerábamos amigos se volvieron lemais o extraños con nosotros, en realidad fue obra de Demonio negro. Mi padre esperaba que con mi nacimiento la calma volviera y por eso me dio el nombre de "Gran Amigo".

¿Cómo llegaron a Avalòn?- pregunto Severus.

La guerra se extendió, mi hogar fue destruido y de la ciudad de plata no quedo ni un recuerdo- dijo Lord Oberòn bajando la vista- los pocos que sobrevivimos huimos junto con los dragones por medio de un portal llegando a esta isla, cuando llegamos los hombres de las proximidades eran un tanto primitivos, comprendimos el peligro en que nos encontraríamos si nos veían y decidimos Lord Draco señor de los dragones y yo que lo mejor seria crear una protección, así creamos la linde del crepúsculo. ¿Contesta tu pregunta?

Sí mi lord, gracias- dijo Severus.

Al parecer nuestro querido Severus- dijo Nicodemus- es una persona muy inteligente, algunos de los aquí presentes nunca se sintieron atraídos por nuestra historia a pesar de que también forma parte de su pasado.

Malagan comprendió que el mensaje iba para él ya que nunca fue un buen discípulo de Nicodemus, ¿acaso el anciano quería dejarlo en ridículo?

Al terminar la cena y la sobremesa en la cual todos los nobles deseaban que Severus les contara mas sobre la vida de los lemais que muchos desconocían, siguió el baile; pero Severus se disculpo diciendo que no sabia bailar retirándose del gran salón donde se escuchaban melodías parecidas a los cantos de los pájaros y de los Ángeles.

Príncipe, usted no va a bailar- pregunto una dama de vestido rosa un poco ruborizada.

En realidad no estoy de humor, discúlpeme- dijo Enindris.

Como podía Enindris bailar pensando que la mujer que amaba estaba perdida en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Enya, me permites esta pieza- pregunto Malagan con una melosa sonrisa.

En realidad estoy cansada por el viaje, será en otra ocasión- dijo Enya retirándose a su vez del baile.

Malagan no tuvo tiempo de mostrar su enfado ya que muchas damas nobles lo consideraban atractivo y se disputaban quien bailaría con el.

Por su parte Lord Oberòn y Lady Titania también disfrutaban de la velada, el único que se retiro a descansar fue Nicodemus.

Severus se había retirado lejos del gran salón, en un gran ventanal con balcón contemplaba el lago que separaba la isla del resto del mundo, pensaba en Malagan, en los mortifagos, en Lily, en sus nuevos amigos, en el giro que había dado su vida, en mil cosas mientras se encontraba recargado en el barandal de granito.

¿Puedo acompañarte?- pregunto Enya.

Severus la miro, estaba hermosa llevaba puesto un vestido morado escotado por la espalda, realmente se había esmerado mucho en su arreglo.

Tengo algo que decirte, ¿podemos ir a otro sitio?- pregunto Severus.

Claro, por aquí- dijo Enya.

Enya tiro de un cordel abriendo una puerta secreta en una pared, ambos jóvenes siguieron por el pasaje secreto.

La noche avanzaba lentamente mientras la música del baile se esparcía por todo el castillo, Nicodemus se encontraba leyendo un libro en braile cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire en su espalda.  
¿Asustado Nicodemus?- pregunto un hombre a su espalda.

¿Por qué debería temerte Malagan, si se a lo que has venido?- dijo Nicodemus tranquilamente.

En realidad, no tengo nada contra ti Nicodemus pero eres la pieza en mi tablero de ajedrez que debe caer- dijo Malagan desenfundando su espada.

Me mataras al igual que mataste a tu propio padre- dijo Nicodemus.

El era clave importante en mi plan- dijo Malagan secamente- sino tienes nada mas que decir es mejor que te despidas.

Savare carouk Malagan- dijo Nicodemus.

Adiós – dijo Malagan con voz tenebrosa enterrando su espada en el cuerpo de Nicodemus.

Al momento el pobre anciano cayó muerto sobre su libro.

Malagan sonrió, en su cuello podía verse el collar de oro con los zafiros

Listo, una vez mas he cumplido- dijo Malagan – ahora a inculpar a Savare.

Malagan abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nicodemus, pero en lugar de salir con la espada en la mano, salia Severus con el mismo traje que vistiera en el baile.

Un guardia lo vio salir de la habitación, pero imaginando que iría a preguntar algo a Nicodemus continúo su guardia.

Severus tenia escondida la espada, solo había algo diferente en su aspecto, tenia puesto un collar de oro con algunos zafiros. Llego a su habitación y dejo la espada aun manchada en sangre sobre la cama.

Listo- dijo en un tono ronco- ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que a Savare le corten las alas.

Salio de la habitación, pero ahora no era Severus el que salía sino Enindris pero con el mismo collar de oro y zafiros.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

CAPITULO 12. MORTIFAGOS

Después de un largo día lo único que quieres hacer es llegar a tu casa a descansar; eso mismo era lo que deseaba Yoshua, tenia tantos deseos de ver a su esposa (oye, tú también quisieras ver a tu esposa o novia después de no verla casi un mes).

Ser un guardián del dragón no es cosa fácil, primero debes encargarte de llevar a cabo todas las misiones que se te encarguen con riesgo de perder la vida, después cuidar a los herederos que resultan ser unos dragones que se comportan como niños, administrar un tesoro que muchos reyes envidiarían, mantener a raya a un enemigo que posee tal cantidad de artimañas que dificultan tu trabajo, y todavía darte tiempo de comprender a tu esposa ha por cierto olvidaba mencionar que todo se complica un poco mas cuando ella te informa que esta embarazada, justo antes de que partas a cumplir tu trabajo ¿no es un día difícil?

En fin, Yoshua había terminado de dar toda la información al respecto de su misión a lord Oberón y a Lord Draco, Enindris lo había acompañado para saber noticias del oráculo pero nadie pudo darle más información de la que ya conocían.

Cansado Yoshua llego al castillo de los guardianes localizado en el extremo sur de la isla ya entrada la noche, cuando llego su esposa lo recibió efusivamente haciendo que el joven caballero olvidara el cansancio.

Moría de ganas por verte- dijo Yoshua abrazándola con ternura.

Yo también deseaba que regresaras- dijo su esposa- ahora mismo te ofrezco de cenar.

Después de una sencilla cena Yoshua acompañado de su esposa se retiró a su habitación para observar la luna por el balcón, platicaron durante más de una hora sobre ser padres, sobre el viaje de Yoshua, sobre el mundo lemai al que pertenecía su esposa.

En realidad no es muy extraño que los guardianes se desposen con lemais ya que los dragones se los permiten, Yoshua había desposado a esta joven lemai no hace mas de tres años, ella era hermosa y muy amable por lo que fue muy bien recibida por los dragones y demás guardianes en su comunidad.

Por su parte Ukio la esposa de Yoshua no se sorprendió mucho cuando su esposo le contó sobre su pasado ya que ella creía con todas sus fuerzas en la magia aunque no la poseyera.

Estaban ambos esposos disfrutando de la velada cuando Yoshua escucho un leve murmullo en la distancia, bajo la luz de la luna pudieron observar un número grande de jinetes que se dirigían al interior de la isla, en realidad eso no era muy novedoso ya que muchas compañías de jinetes de los guardianes o de lord Oberón se agrupaban en diferentes partes de todo su territorio aunque todo se encuentre en absoluta calma; lo que los hacia diferente en esta ocasión eran sus estandartes.

Cuando la luna ilumino uno de los estandartes, el matrimonio sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, era el emblema de los mata dragones no había duda ya que mostraba un dragón atravesado por una espada.

No se dirigen hacia nosotros- dijo Yoshua- se dirigen al castillo de los capitanes de la guardia. ¿Que planea Malagan?

¿Crees que corremos peligro?- pregunto un poco inquieta Ukio.

No lo sé, lo mejor es que avise a Lord Oberón- dijo Yoshua- ¡Lurulú!

Al pronunciar este nombre en la habitación apareció un pequeño trasgo de color verde con un traje de caza café.

Sí — contesto el trasgo haciendo una reverencia.

Acompaña a mi señora a avisar a los dragones protegerla y protegerte- ordeno Yoshua.

Le dio un beso a su esposa y se dirigió a caballo al castillo de Lord Oberón.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Lord Oberón la música se seguía escuchando en el gran salón, Enindris iba caminando por uno de los corredores llevando en el cuello el collar de oro y zafiros, en un recodo encontró a Malagan que había acompañado a su habitación a una de las jóvenes damas.

¡Hola reflejo!, ¿esta lista tu encomienda?- pregunto Malagan con una sonrisa torcida.

Sí- respondió Enindris con una voz ronca.

Me lo esperaba, sencillamente eres la mejor- dijo Malagan mirándolo a los ojos- Cambia de apariencia, ve al gran salón y arma un alboroto, ¿me entendiste?

Como ordenes- contestó una dama vestida con el traje de las doncellas del palacio; pero con el mismo collar de oro y zafiros, justo en el lugar que ocupara antes Enindris.

La dama se dirigió al salón, dejando a Malagan de pie en el corredor, "que haría sin mi reflejo" se pregunto Malagan dirigiéndose a los jardines.

En el gran salón todo el mundo estaba muy contento con el baile, realmente el pretexto era el de menos ya que siempre tenían fiestas, después de un vals Lord Oberón salio a respirar un poco de aire a los jardines, Lady Titania se quedo junto con los demás nobles.

¡Han asesinado al sabio Nicodemus!- grito una dama horrorizada.

Era la misma que estuviera con Malagan apenas unos minutos antes.

Todo el salón estalló en conmoción, ¿Cómo era posible si todos estaban allí ó no?

Todos guarden la calma- ordeno Lady Titania- guardias verifiquen tan funesta noticia, busquen a mi señor y al capitán de la guardia, revisen las habitaciones, el culpable no debe estar muy lejos.

Todo el mundo se dirigió a cumplir lo ordenado por la reina, la dama de rosa salió por una puerta de roble pasando por algunos nobles confundidos, cuando nadie la vio aprovecho la ocasión para dirigirse a los jardines donde encontró a Malagan.

Todo esta listo- dijo cuando lo encontró.

Bien, ahora es necesario que regreses, oh mi lord- dijo Malagan levantándose de una banca.

Del jardín donde se encontraban la dama y Malagan, ahora salio Lord Oberón; pero con el ya conocido collar.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto lord Oberón al regresar al salón.

Mi lord se ha confirmado que vuestro sabio consejero Nicodemus fue asesinado- dijo llena de pesar Lady Titania.

Después de unos instantes se acerco un guardia.

Mis señores, hace una hora he visto salir a Savare de la habitación de vuestro consejero, con la noticia he ido a su habitación encontrando esto en su cama- dijo el guardia mostrando la espada de empuñadura de platino teñida de carmín.

Traigan inmediatamente a Severus- grito Lord Oberón.

¿Acaso mi señor cree que él es el culpable?- pregunto lady Titania.

Todo lo inculpa- contesto secamente lord Oberón.

Una conspiración se cernía sobre la cabeza de Severus mientras éste y Enya se encontraban en alguna parte del castillo; después de que Enya lo encontrara en el balcón y le señalara la puerta secreta ella y Severus habían seguido un pasaje secreto.

Pensé que este lugar estaría iluminado- dijo Enya- no se puede ver claramente.

Permíteme- dijo Severus sacando su varita- lumus.

Al momento el corredor se ilumino.

¡Que practico!- dijo Enya sorprendida- Aquí los cetros no son tan útiles.

Es un hechizo muy básico- dijo Severus.

Pues todo lo que haces a mi me impresiona- dijo Enya caminando a su lado.

Después de un largo andar, Enya se detuvo.

Me ayudas con la trampilla por favor- dijo Enya indicando una argolla sobre su cabeza.

Severus empujo y al momento se abrió la trampilla dejando entrar el aire fresco.  
Listo, aquí nadie nos oirá, ¿Qué querías decirme?-dijo Enya sentándose en un taburete.

Severus observo que se encontraban en una torre que serviría de observatorio, desde ahí podían verse los jardines, las tierras sembradas, algunas casitas, en la distancia la casa de Nany, algunos riachuelos, entre otras cosas.

Enya- comenzó Severus- yo no soy quien crees que soy, esto es muy difícil de explicar.

Realmente Severus no encontraba la forma correcta de cómo comenzar la conversación o seria mejor decir su confesión.

Lo sabia, tienes esposa- dijo Enya mirando al suelo- genial, elegí a un hombre con familia, bonita elección.

No en realidad no tengo esposa- continuo Severus- a lo que me refiero es a mi pasado.

¿Es sobre tu familia?- pregunto Enya tratando de ayudar a Severus.

No, no es eso, bueno no quiero hablar de mi familia- contesto Severus- lo que trato de explicar es, bueno, sobre el tatuaje que tengo.

¿Por un tatuaje?- musito Enya- y eso que muchos de mis hermanos tienen tatuajes.

Pero ninguno como el mío- dijo Severus bajando la voz- ese tatuaje es la maraca oscura.

Enya puso cara de no entender, en realidad nunca había escuchado hablar sobre dicha marca.

Quiere decir que soy mortifago, soy una persona que es peligrosa y hace daño- continuo Severus después de una breve pausa- mi misión era el asesinar a tu padre y a tu hermano, debía obedecer las ordenes de Lord Voldemort.

Pero si tú no le hiciste daño a Enindris, al contrario cambiaste su destino- dijo Enya tratando de consolar a Severus que parecía devastado.

Tú no entiendes, yo causo daño a las personas que quiero. Y yo no deseo que te pase nada malo Enya- Severus hizo una pausa- Yo te amo.

Enya sonrió levemente.

Entonces yo también soy mortifaga- dijo Enya levantándose y colocándose junto a Severus.

Tú, por favor Enya si tu eres noble y gentil ¿acaso no me has entendido?- dijo Severus desesperado.

Aunque no llevo ninguna marca, sí soy mortifaga porque yo también traigo la desgracia a todos aquellos que me aman- dijo Enya mirándolo a los ojos- Yo también tengo un pasado desagradable.

¡Pero el mío es peor! He hecho demasiadas pociones con las cuales Lord Voldemort ha asesinado a inocentes sean magos o muggles- grito Severus estremeciéndose al recordar su trabajo.

¿Y no es malo el provocar la muerte de jóvenes valientes por una sola criatura?- pregunto Enya- tú no tenías elección, si no hacías esas pociones a ti te hubieran asesinado.

Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya y afronte que he fallado en mi misión- dijo Severus tristemente.

Severus, yo no quiero que te vayas- dijo Enya tomándolo de las manos- me sentiría muy triste si te fueras, y ya no podría escapar para poder acompañarte.

¿Escapar?, ¿no eras feliz aquí?- pregunto Severus- por eso salieron de la isla cierto.

Permíteme contarte, después puedes juzgarme- dijo Enya comenzando su relato- tengo muchos hermanos y hermanas; pero solo Enindris y yo tenemos la misma forma de nuestros padres, criaturas mágicas puras. Por eso solo nosotros tenemos derecho a regir Avalon después de que mueran nuestros padres… Muchos de los nobles son hijos de guardianes del dragón o de los nobles que llegaron de la ciudad de plata junto con mis padres o de los mismos capitanes de la guardia, algunos de ellos intentaron cortejarme creyendo que era bonita- dijo Enya ruborizándose un poco- desde que nací Mordiak le pidió mi mano a mi padre para su primogénito; mi padre accedió solo si yo le elegía, pero nunca elegiría a Malagan siempre ha sido insoportable y con su horrenda pantera mas engreído se volvió- Enya hizo una mueca de desprecio- los nobles eran mas amables pero cada vez que alguno intentaba ser mas que mi amigo a la mañana siguiente aparecía muerto bajo mi balcón.

Enya guardo silencio, no pudo seguir ya que las lagrimas se lo impedían Severus la abrazo para consolarla después de calmarse continuo.

Pensé que era una maldición que me perseguía, los nobles comenzaron a alejarse de mí y al final solo podía contar con Enindris y Nicodemus- dijo Enya.

¿Y tus padres y hermanos?- pregunto Severus.

Mis hermanos solo vienen una vez al año a la reunión, mis padres siempre están viajando- dijo Enya tristemente- en una ocasión hace unos cien años Enindris regreso solo de una misión con Malagan y sus jinetes estaba completamente aterrado, a tal punto de que pidió hablar en privado con Nicodemus ya que mis padres no se encontraban y tras recibir su consejo partió de Avalon antes de que alguien se enterara, yo lo acompañe, nos dirigimos con Nany por unos corceles y emprendimos el viaje donde al final te encontramos.

¿Por qué huyo Enindris?- pregunto Severus.

No lo sé, tal vez porque se castiga con pena de muerte a los que deserten de una misión o abandonen a sus compañeros en una batalla- contesto Enya.

Pero Enindris no es cobarde- argumento Severus.

Lo se pero nunca me ha contado que paso esa noche, lo único que imagino es que tiene que ver con Mordiak ya que siempre se pone muy mal cuando mencionan su nombre- respondió Enya.

Ahora tenia un poco mas de sentido el porque Enindris se ponía tan blanco cuando Nicodemus mencionaba el nombre del padre de Malagan.

Enya guardo silencio Severus escuchaba toda la historia con atención al parecer en ese lugar había secretos por doquier.

Mejor bajamos al castillo, comienza a enfriarse la noche- sugirió Severus.

Enya accedió y después de recorrer el mismo pasaje se encontraban saliendo por la puerta secreta.

En la entrada del castillo sentado en las escalinatas se encontraba Enindris, el pobre príncipe estaba preocupado por no saber donde se encontraría su enamorada, tal vez había cometido un error muy grave al partir de la isla sin ella; pero realmente tuvo que partir para salvar su vida, y no la había visto antes de eso ¿Dónde podía estar? Estaba pensando en esto cuando se escucho el relincho de un caballo al momento llego Yoshua.

Necesito hablar con tu padre- dijo bajando del caballo.

Estará en el baile- dijo Enindris levantándose- ¿hay problemas?

Me temo que sí- contesto Yoshua entrando al castillo.

Se dirigían al gran salón cuando vieron a Lord Oberón venir hacia ellos.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al ver a Yoshua.

En breves palabra Yoshua le informo sobre los mata dragones.

No sé que es lo que planea Einon al venir- dijo Lord Oberón pensativo- lo mejor es estar preparado para cualquier inconveniente.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

CAPITULO 13. MALAGAN

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, una buena hora para estar placidamente dormido en tu cama; pero, en ocasiones el trabajo te lo impide, así le ocurrió a Korvak después de que Malagan le ordenara reunir a todos sus jinetes negros tardo un poco en darles sus indicaciones ya que la mayoría de ellos eran tan arrogantes como el mismo Malagan a tal punto que el fiel Korvak tuvo que ofrecerles grandes cantidades de oro para que se apresuraran.

Cuando ya los tuvo reunidos en el castillo de la guardia, se dirigió a los calabozos donde se encontraba la joven encadenada, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de verla más blanca que de costumbre.

¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunto al cerrar la puerta.

La dama no contesto, miraba fijamente algo en la distancia, después de unos momentos movió la cabeza como si despertara de un sueño.

Oh, te encuentras aquí caballero- dijo débilmente mirando a Korvak.

Korvak le ofreció un poco de agua en una vasija.

Gracias- dijo ella al beberla- pronto terminara todo esto.

¿Tuviste una visión?- pregunto Korvak.

Sí, he visto mi caída y la de las panteras- dijo mirando al suelo- pero, no te preocupes las estrellas han observado que tu solo has sido utilizado por tu infame sobrino.

¿Quién derrotara a las panteras?- pregunto Korvak sin disimular su emoción.

Veo que no estas del todo conforme con las decisiones que toma tu sobrino- dijo la dama mirándolo pensativa con sus hermosos ojos lilas- no es mi señor el que lo derrotara, siento que la profecía se cumplirá en todas sus palabras, pero no reconozco al que llevara a cabo tan infortunada misión.

Me gustaría sacarte de aquí- dijo Korvak- pero con los jinetes reunidos ahora me seria más difícil.

Por algo suceden las cosas caballero, ahora regresa a tu puesto el enemigo de los dragones te aguarda en la puerta- dijo la dama mirando hacia otro lado.

"Pobre mujer- pensaba Korvak- no es justo lo que Malagan le ha hecho, aun recuerdo cuando mando a su terrible pantera por ella, cuando el animal regreso la tenia sujeta de su brazo con sus fuertes mandíbulas, esta oráculo tiene un control sobre si misma que me impresiona durante cien años Malagan la ha torturado para que le dijera donde se encontraban los príncipes y ella nunca contesto, hasta que no hace más de dos meses apenas pronuncio las palabras Queens hope, Malagan logro encontrar a quienes buscaba, ahora viéndola tan frágil y con peligro de que no soporte mucho tiempo en verdad me apenas su triste final.."  
Korvak iba meditando sobre el asunto al subir las escaleras cuando del exterior le llego claramente la algarabía que provoca la llegada de un gran número de jinetes, apresuro el paso y al llegar a la entrada pudo observar un contingente de más de mil hombres con estandartes de los mata dragones.

Montado en un caballo negro se encontraba el príncipe Einon enemigo a muerte de los mata dragones, era un hombre de unos veinticinco a treinta años de mirada sombría, vengativo y rencoroso.

Manda llamar a tu amo dile que hemos llegado- dijo fríamente dirigiéndose a Korvak.

Si Malagan te mando llamar, esperales porque aun no regresa- contesto en el mismo tono Korvak.

No me importa, ahora vas a buscarlo y le dices que Lord Einon se encuentra listo, no regreses sin tu amo- dijo rudamente Einon descendiendo del caballo y entrando al castillo.

Petulante sujeto- murmuro Korvak- en esta ocasión se sale con la suya, además tengo que informarle a Malagan que he reunido a todos sus jinetes, pobre oráculo que tiene que quedarse aquí con este tipo de compañías.

Korvak monto a su caballo y se dirigió al castillo de Lord Oberòn, el pobre caballero no había dormido nada pero aun así no parecía fatigado.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de lord Oberòn, él, Enindris y Yoshua discutían sobre lo que deberían hacer al respecto de los mata dragones.

Lo mejor es reunir a todas nuestras fuerzas- sugirió Enindris- propongo que alguien avise a nuestros hombres y que nuestros caballos estén listos para cualquier necesidad.

Si me lo permiten- dijo Yoshua- será un placer ir a avisar a Nany para que tenga listos los corceles.

La ventana del despacho donde se encontraban se abrió dejando entrar al pequeño Lurulù.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Yoshua- ¿Ukio esta bien?

Sí- dijo graciosamente el trasgo- los dragones mandan a Lurulù, para que Lurulù le avise al guardián Yoshua, que todas las fuerzas de los guardianes están listas para cualquier ataque, Lurulù debe decirle que sus hermanas esperan instrucciones, la guardiana Wendy manda decir por medio de Lurulù que su compañía esta lista al este de la isla, la guardiana Kala dice por medio de Lurulù que esta lista con los arqueros en el limite de los bosques del noroeste y que Lurulù le diga al guardián Yoshua que esta lista para detener a esos lurdos de los mata dragones, y la dama Ukio pide a Lurulù que le diga al guardián Yoshua que se cuide mucho porque sino ella se sentirá muy triste y Lurulù debe dar este mensaje solamente al guardián Yoshua.

Lo bueno es que solo a mí me lo dice- dijo Yoshua sonriendo mirando que Lord Oberòn y Enindris también sonreían.

¿Ordena algo mas el guardián Yoshua a Lurulù?- pregunto el trasgo que estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con su pie.

No Lurulù, gracias es mejor que regreses con la dama Ukio- sugirió Yoshua.

Sí- dijo Lurulù- a Lurulù le gusta estar con la dama Ukio, porque la dama Ukio le da a Lurulù todas las galletas de chocolate que pueda comer.

Y al terminar de decir esto salto por la ventana brincando entre los árboles, bancas, estatuas y demás cosas que se encontraban en los jardines.

Bien Yoshua- dijo Lord Oberòn – te encargo que avises a Nany, que nuestros corceles estén listos, ella también avisara a nuestros jinetes que no se encuentre en el castillo.

Yoshua salio rápidamente del castillo en dirección a la casa de Nany.

Uhm, ¿Qué extraño la música ya no se escucha?- dijo Enya cuando cerro la puerta secreta.

Tal vez ya se aburrieron- dijo Severus soltándose el cabello.

No lo creo, aquí las fiestas duran horas, y esta ha durado muy poco- dijo Enya caminando a su lado.

Al pasar por un corredor vieron a Malagan que les sonreía, Severus sintió un escalofrió era como ver a un lobo que acecha a los corderos.

Princesa, que sorpresa- dijo Malagan con hipocresía- ¡guardias detengan a Savare!

Un grupo de guardias rodeo a Severus.

¿Qué significa esto Malagan?- pregunto Enya mirando furiosa a Malagan.

¿No lo sabes?, bien este lemai te lo puede explicar- dijo Malagan tomándola del brazo- ¡Llevenlo ante Lord Oberòn!, y usted princesa puede acompañarnos.

Al llegar al gran salón Severus observo que Lord Oberòn ostentaba un collar que no le viera durante la cena, Lady Titania miraba a su esposo confundida.

Mi lord- dijo Malagan soltando a Enya- aquí tiene al lemai, se encontraba cerca de la princesa, sino llegamos a tiempo no sabemos que le hubiera hecho.

Severus- dijo Lord Oberòn- se te acusa de un crimen muy grave, tienes algo que decir en tu defensa.

¿Crimen?, ¿Cuál? Se preguntaba Severus quien no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

Mi lord, no sé que se me acusa- dijo Severus.

De haber asesinado al sabio Nicodemus- dijo Malagan- ¿así agradeces el favor de mi señor?

Enya se sorprendió como era posible que Nicodemus estuviera muerto, y si era verdad Severus no había podido ser ya que estaba con ella ¿o acaso los mortifagos pueden estar en dos lugares a la vez?

Mi lord eso es imposible- dijo Severus.

La espada con la que fue asesinado se encontró en tu habitación- dijo Lord Oberòn- ¿Qué respondes a eso?

Mi lord yo no poseo ninguna espada- dijo Severus un tanto exasperado ya que podía verse que era un complot en su contra.

Si no has sido tú ¿podrías decirnos donde has estado durante el baile?- preguntó Lord Oberòn.

Severus no podía contestar, ya que involucraría a Enya y no sabía que problemas podía acaecerle a la mujer que amaba.

Severus, es mejor que contestes es un crimen muy grave y podrías pagarlo con la vida- dijo Lady Titania tratando de hacer que Severus contestara.

Severus siguió guardando silencio.

El tiempo seguía avanzando, Enindris y Lord Oberòn habían decidido que lo mejor era cuestionar a Malagan por lo que se dirigieron al gran salón.

Severus no contestaba a la pregunta formulada por Lord Oberòn acerca de su paradero.

En ese caso serás ejecutado al encontrarte culpable- dijo Lord Oberòn tajantemente.

Malagan desenfundo su espada para asestar el golpe a Severus, ¿acaso nadie lo impediría?

Lady Titania se levanto del asiento que ocupaba, pero antes de que lograra decir algo vio con asombro como Enya abrazaba a Severus para evitar que Malagan lo tocara.

¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto furioso Malagan.

Salvo al hombre que he elegido y que tú deseas matar- dijo Enya sin separarse de Severus- él no contesta donde ha estado porque… ha pasado toda la noche conmigo.

Los presentes en el gran salón se veían confundidos su princesa había elegido un lemai, Lady Titania sabia que su hija no mentía, además de que ella misma creía en la inocencia de Severus.

¿Qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto Lord Oberòn llegando al gran salón acompañado de su hijo.

Malagan dejo caer su espada, su plan se arruinaba, por su parte todos los presentes dieron un grito de asombro ¡había dos lords Oberòn en el mismo lugar!

El lord Oberòn que tenia el collar de oro se acerco a la ventana, mientras el otro llegaba al centro del salón.

Mi lord- dijo Lady Titania confundida- vuestro consejero ha muerto, han inculpado a vuestro invitado y alguien ha usurpado tu lugar. ¿Mi lord desea hacer justicia?

Sí- dijo Lord Oberòn firmemente- Malagan nos debes muchas explicaciones y antes del alba quiero escucharlas.

Malagan sentía que el cielo se le caía encima había estado tan cerca de acabar con el lemai y ahora se encontraba atrapado.

Antes de que Malagan hablara, Enindris fue el que rompió el silencio.

¡No otra vez!- grito desesperado.

Todos giraron para verlo, Severus observo que su amigo estaba completamente pálido y sus ojos reflejaban el terror, sus manos temblaban un poco y era evidente que estaba a punto de caer.

¿Quieres explicarte hijo?- pregunto Lord Oberòn.

Malagan ya ha actuado así antes- dijo Enindris mirando a Malagan fijamente.

Mientras todo el salón estaba absorto en estos hechos el Lord Oberòn que se encontraba en la ventan volvió a cambiar de apariencia pero ahora en la forma de un noble de cabello gris y traje azul, sin que nadie lo notara salio del salón topándose con Korvak por un corredor.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el caballero que buscaba a Malagan.

Parece ser que juzgan a tu sobrino- dijo el noble sin dejar de caminar.

Korvak entro en el salón en el momento en que Enindris acababa de hablar, por su parte el noble una vez fuera del castillo cambio de apariencia ahora tomando la de la pantera de Malagan, gruño una vez furiosa y se dirigió a toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían con rumbo al castillo de los capitanes de la guardia.

Padre- comenzó Enindris- debo explicar porque huí hace años de Avalòn para evitar que otro inocente muera por la culpa de Malagan y por mi silencio- Enindris guardo silencio, se sentía un poco mareado pero continuo- hace cien años cuando me mandaste a detener a algunos mata dragones junto con Mordiak capitán de la guardia y su hijo Malagan fui testigo de un hecho despreciable.

Korvak se intereso en el relato se trataba de la misión en la que su hermano Mordiak había muerto, por su parte Malagan deseaba romperle el cuello a Enindris.

Llegamos a Escocia-continuo Enindris- Malagan había dicho que ahí se encontraban los mata dragones, pero era falso el poblado era una villa de campesinos que no tenían nada que ver con las fuerzas de Einon, Mordiak pensó que había sido un error por parte de su hijo y ordeno que regresáramos, yo estaba feliz ya que no me gustaba participar en las batallas, pero Malagan no estaba deacuerdo instigo a sus jinetes que no eran hombres leales a su padre, pero que si eran leales a él ya que los había comprado con regalos, para que arrasaran con la villa ya que tenia un trato con Einon. Mordiak estaba furioso, no era posible que su hijo hubiera hecho un trato tan sucio, se retiro de la villa esperando que los demás los siguieran.

Enindris guardo silencio otra vez era como si lo atormentara todo lo que relataba.

Mordiak me dijo que era el único en el que podía confiar- dijo Enindris poniéndose mas blanco todavía- me dijo que era urgente que lord Oberòn se enterara, me dio indicaciones de donde esperarlo, yo acepte, se acercaba la hora en que me vería con Mordiak, cuando me lo encontré ostentando el collar de oro con zafiros que todos han visto esta noche, me dijo que había pensado mejor y que era una mejor idea si yo me adelantaba un poco al lugar donde una barca nos esperaba que el se quedaría un poco atrás por si los hombres de su hijo nos seguían, yo acepte cuando llegue a la barca mi sorpresa fue enorme ya ahí se encontraba esperándome el mismo Mordiak, volteé hacia atrás y para mi espanto observe a Malagan con el collar de oro.

Malagan sintió que se iba a desmayar era como si el pasado clamara venganza, Severus miraba de rato en rato a Enindris que parecía agotado y a Malagan que parecía desesperado, Korvak tenia crispados los puños y se mordía el labio ante el relato.

Malagan se dirigió a su padre- dijo Enindris- y con voz zalamera le dijo que lo perdonara que no sabia lo que hacia, que en su infinita bondad recordara que era su primogénito que cuando estuviera viejo él seria el apoyo de su vejez, yo veía la escena con cierto temor ya que Malagan cambiaba fácilmente de carácter, por fin Mordiak fue convencido y siguió a su hijo de regreso, pero antes de que cruzara un recodo del camino otro Malagan le salio de las sombras saltándole en cima Mordiak dio un grito de espanto ya que lo habían tomado por sorpresa, yo me escondí entre el ramaje del camino observando como Malagan apuñalaba a su propio padre.

Korvak ahogo un grito estaba furioso, desde siempre Malagan y los jinetes habían dicho que el asesino había sido Enindris.

El Malagan del collar de oro- prosiguió Enindris- cambio de forma ante mis ojos tomando mi apariencia, Malagan tenia la espada manchada en sangre y se la dio después de unos minutos regreso con los jinetes en el momento en que el otro yo se alejaba, fue cuando Malagan les mintió inculpándome de la muerte de su padre, ofreció cien piezas de oro para el que me encontrara fue cuando aproveche para huir, regrese al castillo le conté a Nicodemus sabíamos que no tenia ninguna esperanza ante tantos testigos ya que tu padre no te encontrabas, Nicodemus me sugirió partir y así fue como inicie mi viaje siendo atormentado por mi pasado.

Enindris guardo silencio, lentamente el color volvió a él aunque respirando entrecortadamente.

Grave acusación Malagan- dijo Lord Oberòn tratando de controlar su enfado- ¿alguien más tiene algo que decir sobre Malagan?

Malagan esperaba que nadie mas dijera nada, pero al parecer la suerte lo abandonaba.

Yo mi lord- dijo Korvak acercándose al centro del salón.

Al escucharlo Malagan se dio cuenta que estaba perdido.

Malagana ha planeado destronar a lord Oberòn – comenzó Korvak- hizo un trato con Lord Voldemort azote de los muggles para que mandara a su mejor hombre a eliminar a Enindris y a Lord Oberòn, rapto a la oráculo Ellorha Danha para conocer la ubicación de los príncipes.

Enindris, Lord Oberòn y el mismo Severus estaban furiosos con Malagan ¿Cómo era posible que fuera una criatura tan despreciable siendo que su padre era un hombre leal y de convicciones firmes y justas?

Eres un monstruo- grito Enya- lo único que te importaba era el controlar Avalòn, estoy segura que tu mismo eras el culpable del asesinato de los nobles.

Ciertamente todo lo que han dicho es cierto- siseo Malagan lleno de rencor- yo fui el que asesino a mi padre, yo fui el que secuestro a la oráculo, yo fui el que asesino a todos los nobles imbeciles siempre con ayuda de mi reflejo, mi pantera si es fiel no como tu tío traidor, ¿y porque? Porque Demonio negro ofreció mucho para ver destruido este infame mundo que conoces ¿te sorprendes Savare? Ya veo que Lord Voldemort escogió al peor hombre que tenía y no puedo creer que tú vayas a ser el que derrote a la pantera.  
Pero antes les dijo que mis fuerzas están reunidas, que el clamor de la trompeta anunciara la batalla y yo Malagan declaro la guerra en contra de todas las fuerzas de la luz que se encuentren en Avalòn y no descansare hasta ver destruida la casta de la ciudad de plata y ver que no quede piedra sobre piedra.

Algunos guardias intentaron detenerlo pero Malagan sacando un cetro dentro su capa y pronunciando un hechizo desapareció.

La guerra había sido declarada.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

CAPITULO 14. SAVARE CAROUK MALAGAN

Einon estaba sentado en un confortable sillón con los pies encima de un tapete con cabeza de oso, estaba fumando una pipa tirando las cenizas en el suelo de caoba tenía encendida un agradable fuego en la chimenea, se encontraba esperando a Malagan.

En un momento dado apareció Malagan en medio de la habitación, se encontraba furioso y sólo atino a dar un grito de rencor.

Así que no te fue del todo bien- dijo sarcásticamente Einon.

Al demonio lo que pienses, el punto es que la guerra se ha adelantado- siseo Malagan dando vueltas en la habitación como una fiera acorralada.

Demonio negro no estará conforme con tus resultados- dijo Einon dejando su pipa- en fin, todavía tienes mi apoyo mis hombres están listos y mande a tu querido tío a informarte.

¡Maldito sea mi querido tío!- gruño Malagan- por su culpa y por la del idiota de Enindris mis planes han sido descubiertos, ¿Dónde esta mi reflejo?

Sí te refieres a tu cupia- dijo Einon estirándose- no ha regresado, pobre Mordiak que no pudo distinguir entre una pantera y un cupia con forma de pantera.

Sí él tuvo la culpa- dijo Malagan mirando por la ventana- en fin, creo que fue mi hado el que permitió que conociera a mi reflejo y ambos compartiéramos el mismo deseo de poder.

Eso y que Demonio negro junto con sus fuerzas te sugirió lo capaz que eras para esta empresa- dijo Einon sirviéndose una copa de brandy.

Como sea- dijo Malagan sirviéndose otra copa a su vez- no todo esta perdido yo ya tengo a mis fuerzas juntas mientras que Lord Oberòn apenas les avisara. Einon que tus hombres descansen un poco el alba esta a punto de despuntar y merezco unas horas de sueño, antes de que llegue el medio día la batalla comenzará.

Por fin acabaremos con esos malditos guardianes y la maldita casta de la ciudad de plata, Demonio negro estará muy complacido- dijo Einon triunfantemente.

Ambos hombres chocaron sus copas soltando una sonora carcajada.

El sonido se extendió por todo el castillo hasta el ya conocido calabozo.

Ríe pantera-dijo la dama para si misma- pero pronto te borraran la sonrisa del rostro.

La pantera con el collar de oro se encontraba a campo abierto a poca distancia del castillo de los capitanes de la guardia.

¿Realmente debo ayudar a Malagan? — Se preguntaba- si no mal recuerdo fue su padre quien me arrebato mi libertad y el mismo Malagan no ha hecho nada para regresármela, cuando atrape a la oráculo, ¿acaso recibí mi libertad? ¡No!, solo recibí ordenes de buscar a los príncipes por el mundo lemai, cada vez que parecía que los encontraría dejaban el país y los perdía de vista, y así fue por cincuenta años y cuando regrese me dio mi libertad ¡no!, después tuve que ver si realmente el azote de los muggles era tan fuerte como me habían dicho, en esa época apenas era un joven inexperto pero pronto acrecentó su poder y cuando informe a Malagan ¿me regreso mi libertad? ¡No!, después tuve que tomar la forma de cada uno de los que Malagan me ordenara, a tal punto de escribir una carta para el príncipe copiando la letra de su padre ¿y entonces me regresaron mi libertad? ¡No!, hoy a poco estuve de perder el pellejo y Malagan ni se atrevió a ayudarme ¿acaso debo ayudarlo una vez mas? ¡No!, ¡que se las arregle como pueda!

Terminando de pensar esto la pantera se desperezo y se escondió en la espesa enramada de árboles que se encontraban cerca del castillo sin que ninguno de los jinetes de las inmediaciones se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, cuando Malagan había desaparecido frente a todos los personajes del salón principal.

¡Ellroha esta viva!, ¡Por las estrellas y se encuentra en las fauces de la pantera!, ¡me muero!- grito Enindris desplomándose en el piso por la emoción.

Lord Oberòn y Korvak lo depositaron en un canapé mientras Lady Titania desabotonaba su traje un poco para que pudiera respirar mejor.

¡Pobre hermano mío!- dijo Enya- ocultaba una pena muy grande.

Es mejor que se preparen para la batalla- dijo Korvak- Malagan ya tiene reunidas todas sus tropas, no cuentan con mucho tiempo.

Contamos Korvak- dijo Lady Titania con una leve sonrisa- ¿acaso piensas abandonarnos?

Mi lady no merezco su consideración- dijo humildemente el caballero- después de la muerte de mi hermano yo mismo he culpado al príncipe, ahora me doy cuenta de que lo hacia sin razón, pero aun así no soy digno de encontrarme entre ustedes.

Nicodemus decía que es mejor hombre aquel que se da cuenta de sus errores y los repara mas que aquel hombre que los comete y guarda silencio- dijo Lord Oberòn- tienes nuestras disculpas y admiración por el valor y la lealtad que nos has mostrado.

Severus vio como el caballero sonreía complacido ante los elogios de Lord Oberòn,

Severus- dijo Lord Oberòn- no te sientas mal, en ningún momento te hubiera acusado de la muerte de Nicodemus, él mismo dijo que le agradabas.

Eres todo un caballero por no decir donde estabas- dijo Enya abrazando a Severus.

Y tú muy valiente por defenderme, ¿ahora ves que no puedes ser mortifaga?- dijo Severus regresando el abrazo.  
Los abrazos para después tórtolas- dijo Lady Titania con una sonrisa- ahora debemos defender un reino.

Que las damas se retiren a descansar, que los caballeros se reúnan para partir a la batalla- ordeno Lord Oberòn- Malagan puede tener reunidas todas sus tropas, o las que Demonio negro disponga, pero nosotros también le presentaremos resistencia.

Las damas se retiraron confundidas con todo lo que habían visto, los caballeros comenzaron consejo sobre las medidas que tomarían al respecto.

¿Y Enindris?- pregunto Enya- ¿también participara en la batalla?

Es mejor que descanse- dijo Lord Oberòn.

No- dijo Enindris incorporándose lentamente del canapé- Enindris también participara en el rescate de Ellorha Danha.

Nadie podía argumentar en contra del deseo de Enindris, además todos sabían que no habría fuerza en el mundo que le impidiera ir por la mujer que tanto amaba.

Minutos más tarde un guardia anuncio que Yoshua regresaba.

Yoshua se encontraba en la entrada del castillo junto con Nany, la krulian estaba parada junto a él conversando sobre lo que parecían planes de batalla.

¡Hola kichie! ¡Oh, perdón! Quise decir príncipe- dijo Nany meneando su cola de forma apenada.

¡Hola Nany!, ¿listos los caballos?- pregunto Enindris que ya se había repuesto.

Claro, cinco mil caballos listos para vuestros jinetes, los caballos reales listos, los percherones para armas listos, los mustanges de los guardianes del dragón listos. Hasta el Pegaso de Yoshua ha sido listo sin olvidar a tus niños- dijo Nany en posición de firmes pasando revista de todos sus animales.

Bien, Nany- dijo Lord Oberòn complacido- siempre has sido leal.

Desde el tiempo de vuestros padres mi lord- dijo Nany haciendo una reverencia.

Mi lord, los guardianes del dragón han sido avisados, tengo a todos nuestros hombres, capitanes, arqueros y miembros de infantería listos en determinadas posiciones, además Lord Draco y su sequito se han ofrecido para participar personalmente en el ataque- dijo Yoshua.

Bien- dijo Korvak- aunque además de detener a Einon nos encontramos en una misión de rescate para salvar a vuestro oráculo.

En ese caso nuestra prioridad será nuestro oráculo y la suya será el detener a Malagan- dijo Yoshua.

¿El lemai también participara?- pregunto Nany mirando a Severus.

Si el decide acompañarnos puede hacerlo- dijo Enindris.

Con mucho gusto los acompañare- dijo Severus.

Bien, si tu vas yo también voy- dijo Enya cruzándose de brazos.

Pero es peligroso, lo mejor es que te quedes en el castillo con las damas- sugirió Severus.

Por favor, además ya te he dicho que soy buena con la ballesta, puedo ayudarle a Kala ¿verdad Yoshua?- dijo Enya con una sonrisa de niña mimada.

Este bien, mi hermana puede responder de la princesa- dijo Yoshua.

Todo esta resuelto, preparen sus armas- dijo Lady Titania- yo también les preparare algo de utilidad, ¿Severus gustas acompañarme?

Severus siguió a Lady Titania a lo que parecía ser una especie de laboratorio para la preparación de pócimas, Severus no había visto tanto material, ni instrumentos juntos en toda su vida.

¿Conoces la pócima armadura?- pregunto Lady Titania tomando un pesado libro de una estantería.

Me temo que no- dijo Severus acercándose a ella.

Es una poción simple- dijo Lady Titania- pero para todas las que necesitamos se necesitan mínimo dos personas ¿quieres ayudarme?

Severus accedió encantado aprendería una pócima que parecía muy conveniente para un problema grave, "si la hubiera conocido antes- pensó Severus- ahora no tendría esta cicatriz" dijo recordando el accidente del bosque.

Primero necesitamos escamas de dragón, un cabello de centauro, unas gotas de sabia- recitaba Lady Titania mientras Severus buscaba los ingredientes.

Después de varias horas de trabajar en la poción el laboratorio se lleno de un aroma a incienso y mirra entre otros aromas.

Bien hecho Severus, eres magnifico- dijo Lady Titania viendo a Severus mover con una cuchara el contenido azul de un caldero- ahora un poco de menta.

¿Menta?- pregunto Severus confundido- mi lady la poción no indicaba menta.

Lo ge pero es para darle un buen sabor, creeme Severus si no le arrojas la menta tendrá un sabor tan amargo que da asco- dijo Lady Titania con una sonrisa.

Mi lady ¿Quién le dio esta poción?- pregunto Severus al verter la pócima en varios frascos pequeños.

Salazar Slytherin- contesto Lady Titania- cuando nos ayudo en la batalla en contra de Demonio Negro, aunque Godric Grifindor sugirió la menta antes de beberla.

No puedo creer que conocieran a esos dos grandes magos- dijo Severus al salir del laboratorio con todos los frascos.

Lo ge- dijo Lady Titania cerrando la puerta- aunque no logres creerlo somos muy viejos Severus y en toda una larga vida conoces a personas muy importantes en fin, tal vez en momentos mas tranquilos podamos platicar al respecto ahora a repartir esto a todas nuestras fuerzas.

Cuando Severus y Lady Titania salieron pudieron observar a muchos caballeros montados a caballo listos para el viaje Enindris al igual que Lord Oberòn habían cambiado los trajes de gala por unas relucientes armaduras, mientras la dama daba a cada uno un frasco Severus aprovecho para regresar a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa modificando las vestimentas que ahí habían para hacerlas parecer una túnica negra.

¿Listo?- pregunto Enya montada en Temerario cuando vio salir a Severus.

Claro- contesto Severus quien llevaba su varita.

¿Sólo eso? ¿No prefieres una espada?- pregunto un tanto desconcertado Korvak.

Creeme Korvak, Severus hace cosas extraordinarias con esa varita- dijo Enindris elogiando a su amigo.

Lady Titania también le ofreció una botella a Severus, al terminar de beberla todos los jinetes emprendieron el viaje, dejando en la entrada del castillo a Lady Titania y a Nany que los despedían.

Espero que todos regresen con bien Nany- dijo Lady Titania tristemente.

Yo también lo espero mi lady- dijo Nany bajando sus orejas.

Los jinetes avanzaban demasiado rápido como si los corceles no pudieran esperar para la batalla, se podía ver la excitación en cada uno de los hombres que los montaban cada uno de ellos era valiente, y últimamente no habían participado en ningún conflicto el ultimo que se recordaba en Avalòn había sido cuando Demonio Negro fue expulsado de la isla y de eso hacia mas de quinientos años, en un recodo del camino después que se dejaron de largo las pequeñas casitas que formaban la villa cercana al castillo del Lord Oberòn donde los despedían mujeres y niños y mas caballeros se les juntaban observaron un grupo de jinetes numerosos con estandartes de los guardianes del dragón y junto a ellos unos veinte dragones de colores muy variados que los esperaban.

Mi lord- dijo Yoshua bajando del caballo e hincando una rodilla en el piso- mi lord Draco acaso es vuestro deseo participar en la batalla.

Un dragón de color café con una magnifica cornamenta veía complacido la lealtad del joven caballero.

Mi deseo es detener a Einon sin importar el precio Yoshua no te preocupes- dijo el dragón con voz majestuosa y tranquilizante.

Severus nunca había escuchado hablar un dragón, es mas los dragones que había visto solo gruñían.

Yoshua listo para divertirte con esos lurdos- dijo un dragón joven al que apenas le salían los cuernos.

Sí mi lord Drake, aunque creo que tendré mas trabajo cuidándolo a usted y a vuestro hermano- contesto Yoshua con una reverencia.

No te preocupes por nosotros Yoshua, estamos listos- contesto otro dragón de color oro y una cornamenta un poco más grande que la del anterior.

Si esta listo príncipe Dreico, lo mejor es que sigamos- dijo Yoshua- mi lord Oberòn creo que lo mejor es que se haga en este mismo sitio el reparto de nuestras fuerzas.

Lord Oberòn acepto la sugerencia de Yoshua y al momento se destino que los guardianes del dragón compartirían compañías con las fuerzas de Lord Oberòn, Severus quedo en el grupo que formaban Yoshua, Enindris, Korvak y unos cincuenta jinetes mas, junto a ellos partirían los dos dragones que eran hermanos, en el grupo de los arqueros partiría Enya junto con Kala la hermana de Yoshua que resulto ser una joven resuelta de cabello negro con rayos rubios, en otro grupo quedo Lord Oberòn junto con Wendy la otra hermana de Yoshua que a diferencia de la anterior era una joven mas callada de cabello rubio y ojos azules junto a ellos iría lord Draco junto con otros dos dragones, así se formaron grupos de jinetes de entre cincuenta a ciento cincuenta jinetes según el contingente que ocuparían.

El medio DIA había llegado cuando en un claro cerca del castillo de los capitanes de la guardia se habían reunido los grupos de jinetes que presentarían la batalla, del lado del castillo se encontraba Malagan junto con Einon cada uno con su respectiva escolta tenían cerca de cinco mil hombres listos para el ataque cuando sus capitanes lo ordenaran, del otro extremo se encontraban Lord Oberòn y Lord Draco con sus hombres que serian unos cinco mil mas las fuerzas de reserva, ya que sabían que los jinetes negros y los mata dragones ofrecerían demasiada resistencia.

¡Jinetes-comenzó Lord Oberòn- hijos de Oberòn, Malagan ha derramado sangre inocente por ultima vez, nos ha declarado guerra en nombre de Demonio negro y ha deseado exterminarnos a cada uno de nosotros!, ¿lo permitiremos?

¡NO! Exclamaron a coro todos los jinetes, hasta el mismo Severus se sorprendió de escucharse gritar junto con todos los demás.

¡Guardianes del dragón — grito Lord Draco- el enemigo de nuestros amigos los hijos de Oberòn ha declarado guerra contra nosotros en el momento en que ha secuestrado a nuestro noble oráculo sumiéndonos en las tinieblas! ¿Permitiremos esta falta?  
¡NO! Gritaron todos los guardianes del dragón y los mismos dragones.

Creo que te odian- dijo Einon instigando a Malagan.

Ya me encargare de todos esos idiotas, ¡Jinetes negros al ataque!- grito Malagana.

¡Mata dragones, decóllenlos como a ovejas!- grito Einon.

Y de ambos frentes los jinetes se lanzaron en furiosa acometida, el campo de la batalla se cubrió de jinetes enfrentándose en lucha gloriosa, desde la distancia la pantera veía todo a la expectativa, los dragones surcaban los cielos arrojando bocanadas de fuego directo en las filas enemigas, los jinetes negros acometían derribando a los jinetes de Oberòn, los arqueros disparaban sus flechas que surcaban el cielo como saetas, el mismo Severus actuó valientemente siempre al lado de Enindris, la balanza se inclinaba hacia el lado de las fuerzas a favor de Avalòn mientras las fuerzas de Malagan perdían terreno.

Parece que nos encontramos por ultima vez Yoshua- dijo Einon al encontrarse de frente con Yoshua.

Espero que así sea- contesto el guardián del dragón.

Entre ambos comenzó una lucha que no termino hasta después de un largo rato en el que Yoshua obtuvo la victoria al matar a Einon.

Eso es por mi padre- dijo Yoshua cuando Einon yacía sin vida a sus pies.

Por su parte los mata dragones causaban gran daño en las filas de los guardianes del dragón varios dragones habían caído ante sus ataques y los cuerpos se encontraban en el suelo, el numero de contrincantes se empezaba a disminuir.

Severus — grito Enindris- Malagan huye hacia el castillo, ¡Creo que va por Ellorha!

Ustedes dos adelántense- ordeno Korvak- yo les cubro la espalda.

Mientras Enindris y Severus se dirigían a todo galope observaron como Korvak era rodeado por un número de incontables jinetes negros.

Espero que sobreviva- dijo Enindris espoleando a Conquistados.

Severus pudo observar en la distancia a Enya junto con Kala ambas mujeres mantenían a raya a un grupo de mata dragones que quería retirarse al castillo de Malagan.

¡Cincuenta!- grito Enya cuando otro jinete cayó atravesado por una flecha que había disparado.

Niñerías- dijo Kala- yo ya llevo setenta y cinco y no estoy presumiendo

Al parecer esas dos se la estaban pasando como si se tratara de una fiesta y no de una batalla en la que pudieran perder la vida.  
En su camino hacia el castillo Malagan había ordenado que los jinetes les cerraran el paso a Enindris y a Severus.

Un grupo de unos cuarenta jinetes se interpusieron entre Severus y Enindris parecía que los demorarían en otra batalla cuando del cielo comenzó a caer una lluvia de fuego, Severus alzo la vista y observo a los dos hermanos dragón y a Yoshua; pero ahora Yoshua tenia alas y parecía un ángel.

Adelante Enindris- dijo Yoshua- nosotros los detenemos.

Enindris asintió llegando al castillo de Malagan.

¿Por qué tiene alas?- pregunto Severus mientras cruzaban la puerta.

Porque es un guardián estado arcangelus, él y sus hermanas al igual que su padre poseen alas que utilizan según lo apremie la situación- contesto Enindris- Según Korvak, Ellorha se encuentra en los calabozos, vamos.

Severus y Enindris bajaron corriendo la escalera que conducía a los calabozos, no era raro que ningún guardia protegiera el castillo ya que Malagan era un tanto descuidado en esos detalles durante una batalla.

Cuando llegaron al calabozo vieron la puerta abierta y Enindris sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Malagan tenía como escudo a la joven que estaba más pálida que nunca pero al ver a Enindris sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

¡Suéltala Malagan!- ordeno Enindris.

¿La quieres? ¡Pues aquí esta!- dijo Malagan clavando en su espalda una daga.

La joven cayo a los pies de Enindris mientras de la herida brotaba su sangre, Enindris dio un grito ahogado y se acerco hacia ella tomándola entre sus brazos.

Después me encargare de ti- dijo Malagan- ahora lo que me importa ya que el idiota de Einon ha caído es detener a Savare.

Malagan salió del calabozo, Severus comprendió que tenia que seguirlo, era necesario que él lo detuviera ya que Enindris estaba consternado por lo que había sucedido con Ellorha.

Malagan salió corriendo fuera del castillo hasta llegar a la entrada donde se veía que sus fuerzas habían sido completamente destruidas ya que el clamor de la victoria se levantaba de las gargantas de todas las fuerzas de Oberòn.

Sabes Savare- comenzó Malagan mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos cafés- desde que llegaste supe que serias una molestia y no me equivoque.

Pienso lo mismo Malagan- contesto Severus en el mismo tono.  
¿Listo para caer Savare?- dijo Malagan en un tono lúgubre.

Lo mismo pregunto Malagan- dijo Severus imitando a Malagan.

Malagan no soporto tal insulto y al momento se lanzo sobre Severus, Severus apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe, al parecer Malagan daba un ultimo ataque desesperado Severus comprendió que era necesario que eso terminara de una buena vez ya que de lo contrario Malagan lo mataría, así que saco de su túnica su varita.

¡Por favor Savare, es todo lo que tienes!- dijo Malagan burlonamente.

Para una basura como tu, esto basta- dijo Severus- ¡Abada kadebra!

Al momento Malagan cayo muerto, justo cuando las fuerzas de Avalòn llegaban el primero en acercarse fue Yoshua que pronuncio un "Savare carouk Malagan" seguido a coro por todos los sobrevivientes de la batalla.

Enya también llego y besando a Severus prorrumpió en el mismo grito.

¿Qué significa?- pregunto Severus.

El cuervo derroto a la pantera- dijo Enya besándolo- creo que cumpliste la profecía, ¿ves como te dije que en mi mundo serias muy importante?

Mientras todos celebraban la victoria Enindris estaba en el calabozo con Ellorha en brazos, al parecer la herida era mortal y no había nada que se pudiera hacer por la pobre mujer.

En…-trato de decir Ellorha.

Shhh…- dijo Enindris- por favor no hables, te pondrás bien, las estrellas no permitirán que te piedra después de tanto tiempo de buscarte.

Yo… los…. Atraje hacia ti- dijo Ellorha haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

No te preocupes, de todas formas iban a encontrarme- dijo Enindris tratando de sonreír aunque sentía una gran pena por la eminente muerte de su amada.

Te amo- dijo Ellorha.

Enindris no contesto nada, le dio un apasionado beso en los labios pero al retirar su rostro del de su amada vio que ella tenía la vista fija mientras sonreía, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y el color la había abandonado.

Enindris no resistió y comenzó a llorar sobre el cadáver de su amada, sentía que el también moría por la perdida y se desplomo perdiendo el conocimiento pero sin soltar el cuerpo que tanto amaba.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

CAPITULO 15. CENIZAS AL VIENTO

Enindris despertó, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tal vez era provocado por no dormir bien, o tal vez por el vino de la cena, estaba pensando en si sería una jaqueca por insomnio o por borrachera cuando recordó lo que había pasado últimamente. Recordó que Ellorha había caído en sus brazos, la busco por todos lados pero no la encontraba, por cierto, ¿dónde se encontraba? No reconocía ese lugar, estaba muy oscuro pero no estaba ya en los calabozos de Malagan, ¿acaso la había perdido de nuevo?, grito el nombre de su amada pero nadie contesto, estaba totalmente desconcertado cuando un haz de luz ilumino el lugar, se encontraba sobre un muido césped y frente a él se encontraba Ellorha hincada con las manos sobre sus piernas.

¿Ellorha eres tú?- pregunto Enindris.

Ellorha solo le sonreía Enindris estiro su mano para tocarla, pero en el momento de rozarla su mano la atravesó como en un espejismo.

¿Eso significa que si te perdí?, ¿verdad?- dijo Enindris con un halito de voz.

Ellorha asintió con la cabeza, Enindris bajo la mirada al suelo.

Sólo me estoy despidiendo- dijo Ellorha mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos lilas.

Te falle amor mío- comenzó Enindris- te deje sola con las panteras durante mucho tiempo y ahora te pierdo en el momento en que creí podíamos ser felices.

No me fallaste, al contrario me permitiste verte una vez más antes de partir- dijo Ellorha tocando la mano de Enindris pero con el mismo resultado.

¿Nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto Enindris tratando de sonreír.

Posiblemente en otra vida, pero en esta no. Lo lamento Enindris, sólo te pido una cosa no te atormentes con los recuerdos de nuestro último encuentro, mejor recuerda lo felices que fuimos en otras circunstancias ¿Orek?- dijo Ellorha- Bien, ya que lo prometes adiós amor mío, debo partir y tu despertar.

¿Despertar?, acaso había sido un sueño Enindris quiso preguntar, pero en ese momento la luz se apago dejándolo en las tinieblas.

¡Aquí esta, lo encontré!- grito una voz que sonaba distante.

Bien, creíamos que también había muerto- contesto otra voz.

Lamentablemente nuestra oráculo ha partido- siguió la primera.

Su perdida nos sume en las tinieblas, lo mejor es sacarlo de este calabozo y dar nuestro reporte a Yoshua y a Savare, deben estar preocupados por el príncipe- concluyo la segunda voz.

En las afueras del castillo de los capitanes de la guardia, los sobrevivientes de las fuerzas de Lord Oberòn se reunían, no había quedado en pie ninguno de los mata dragones o alguno de los jinetes negros.

El precio ha sido muy alto- dijo Lord Draco después de lamer una herida de considerable tamaño que tenía en su pata trasera.

Sí mi lord, pero hemos tomado un buen trofeo, Einon ha caído y sus mata dragones mas letales- dijo la guardiana Wendy vendando la herida del dragón.

Tienes razón, pero no importa quien los comande siempre aparecen mata dragones que intentan atacarnos- contesto el dragón sonriéndole amigablemente.

Wendy también sonrió, ella no había recibido grandes daños solo un rasguño en el brazo por parte de una acometida de un jinete negro cuando defendía a un dragón de color gris con negro.

Padre ¿viste como corrían esos lurdos?- pregunto el dragón mas pequeño que apenas le salían los cuernos.

Sí Drake lo vi., y vi también que de no ser por Yoshua o por tu hermano habrías caído en cinco ocasiones debes ser mas cuidadoso ¿orek?- contesto lord Draco en un tono paternal.

Lo haré padre, pero debes admitir que lo hice muy bien- dijo Drake meneando su cola como un perrito.

Mi lord desea algo más- pregunto Wendy haciendo una reverencia.

Por el momento no, gracias, imagino que deseas ver a tus hermanos, adelante- dijo lord Draco contestando a la reverencia.

Gracias mi lord, pero se que mis hermanos se encuentran salvos y sanos- contesto la guardiana retirándose.

En el punto norte pasando las enredaderas de espinas los guardianes habían montado una especie de campamento para atender a los heridos, depositar a sus muertos y reunirse para compartir sus puntos de vista sobre la batalla, en una casa de campaña enorme se encontraban reunidos Yoshua y Kala junto con el dragón Dreico.

Veo que están bien- dijo Wendy cuando entro.

He estado mejor- contesto Kala que tenia una pierna vendada.

¿Es grave?- pregunto Wendy mirando la pierna de su hermana.

En realidad no, solo fue una flecha disparada inconscientemente por un lurdo de esos mata dragones- dijo Kala sin prestarle importancia.

¿Y tu Yoshua, algún problema?- dijo Wendy dirigiéndose a su hermano.  
Ninguno en absoluto, Dreico y yo somos muy capaces en las batallas, gracias por preocuparte- contesto Yoshua a su hermana mientras veía unos mapas del terreno y del castillo.

Yoshua, es cierto que tú mataste a Einon- pregunto Wendy mientras acariciaba a Dreico.

Es cierto- contesto Yoshua firmemente.

Por fin hemos vengado a nuestro padre- dijo Wendy.

Los tres hermanos y el dragón asintieron con la cabeza, una deuda pendiente había sido saldada.

Mi lord- dijo un guardián de cabello rojizo que se asomo a la tienda- lord Oberòn necesita vuestra presencia.

Gracias Erickson, en un momento estaremos con lord Oberòn- contesto Yoshua.

Minutos más tarde los tres hermanos junto con su dragón se encontraban en la tienda de campaña destinada a las fuerzas de Oberòn.

Veo que sobreviviste Yoshua- dijo Lord Oberòn tendiéndole su mano- me alegro de verte bien.

Gracias mi lord, también es gratificante ver que usted conserva la salud- dijo Yoshua haciendo una reverencia.

Lord Oberòn se encontraba prácticamente bien, salvo un rasguño en la frente provocado por un codazo recibido por un capitán de Malagan.

Desde el exterior de la casa de campaña se escuchaban los gritos de "Savare carouk Malagan" cada vez mas fuertes.

Por lo visto tenemos un héroe de guerra- dijo Kala sonriendo a su hermano.

Ciertamente, sin él Malagan todavía daría muchos problemas- contesto Dreico- no por algo las estrellas lo mandaron en el momento justo.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió entrando Severus y Enya.

Felicitaciones Severus, te estas volviendo muy popular-dijo lord Oberòn con una sonrisa.

Gracias mi lord, pero no he hecho nada digno de alabanza- contesto Severus en su característico tono serio.

¿Nada de alabanza? Por favor Severus derrotaste a Malagan, el Malagan que nadie había derrotado, el Malagan que tenia la protección de demonio negro- dijo Enya tomando asiento en un taburete.  
Por cierto ¿Quién gano?-pregunto lord Oberòn mirando a su hija y a Kala.

Pues yo hice trescientos cuarenta- dijo Enya.

Ja, te dije que eran niñerías- dijo Kala con voz triunfante- yo solo hice la insignificante cantidad de cuatrocientos quince lurdos

Tenemos ganadora- dijo Dreico tratando de aguantar la risa.

Si hija de Oberòn ¿Dónde esta mi premio?- dijo Kala extendiendo su mano.

Esta bien, admito que perdí- dijo Enya fingiendo estar molesta y extendiendo a Kala un hermoso diamante del tamaño de un huevo.

¿Apostaron?- pregunto Severus.

No te preocupes Severus desde que se conocen siempre han apostado sobre quien derrota a mas lurdos- dijo Yoshua- mi lord si me lo permites, ya que la batalla ha terminado y ya que Lord Draco me ha dado su permiso quisiera ir a mi casa a ver a mi esposa, ya solo falta que los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros caídos sean llevados a la pira.

Me han informado que Ellorha Danha ha muerto- dijo Lord Oberòn- lo lamento.

Los guardianes bajaron la mirada sumidos en la pena, Wendy comenzó a llorar y Dreico la cobijo con sus alas.

La perdida es muy grande mi lord, y nunca será reparada, pero al menos en estas horas de oscuridad ella ha encontrado la paz junto con el sabio Nicodemus- dijo Yoshua serenando a sus hermanas- Asistiré a los funerales, pero necesito avisar a mi esposa también ella la estimaba.

Yoshua se retiro de la casa de campaña seguido de sus hermanas y el dragón.

¿Y Enindris?- pregunto Severus.

Lo han trasladado al castillo, al parecer no esta herido pero la pérdida ha sido más dolorosa para el que para nadie mas- dijo Lord Oberòn.

Pobre de mi hermano- dijo Enya- debe estar completamente destrozado.

Mientras se encontraban meditando sobre la suerte de la oráculo de los guardianes llego Korvak, el valiente caballero tenia una cara pálida y se veía completamente adolorido.

¡Korvak! Creí que habías muerto- dijo Severus- cuando te dejamos estabas rodeado de muchos enemigos.

Lo sé y si no hubiera sido por la poción armadura hubiera muerto- dijo el caballero mostrando que había sido vendado en el pecho.

Mi lord todo esta listo para partir de regreso a casa- dijo un guardia de traje rojo a lord Oberòn.

Gracias, es momento de partir y dejar este terrible lugar- contesto lord Oberòn.

Lentamente las compañías que quedaban de los hombres de Oberòn se retiraron al castillo eran menos de los que habían llegado a combatir y muchos no despertarían jamás, los cuerpos de los jinetes negros y los mata dragones fueron incinerados en ese mismo lugar por el fuego de los dragones por fin la isla de Avalòn se había visto libre de tan terribles habitantes.

Al caer la noche el campo de batalla se hallaba libre de todo indicio de lucha, entre las sombras algo comenzó a moverse, era la pantera del collar de oro que se acercaba al castillo.

"Veo que por fin caíste Malagan- pensaba- no me apena tu suerte en realidad la merecías, ahora ir por la llave para obtener mi libertad".

La pantera llego a la habitación de Malagan buscando algo entre los cajones desacomodando todo lo que ahí se encontraba.

"¡Maldición! No esta, ¿Quién puede tenerlo?, no es posible que desapareciera- se decía a si misma- tal vez alguno de esos caballeros la tenga esperare el momento y cuando la encuentre si opone resistencia y no desea darme mi libertad, sentirá el zarpaso de la pantera."

La noche se encontraba muy avanzada y en el castillo de Oberòn todo el mundo intentaba descansar.

Severus daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, se levanto, salio de la habitación en una bata de color negro y comenzó a caminar por los corredores.

Llego a la biblioteca del castillo donde pronunciando el hechizo "lumus" acompañado de su inseparable varita comenzó a ver los títulos de los libros, ahí encontró muchos títulos de la literatura universal lemai o muggle como él la conocía y muchas obras escritas por magos, tomo un libro de pasta muy vieja que tenia un emblema de un sol y una luna en eclipse y sentándose en un sillón comenzó a leerlo.

"…En el mes quinto del año de la caída, la ciudad plata fue atacada con artes malignas, los hombres que creíamos nuestros amigos se levantaron en armas contra nosotros instigados por Demonio Negro, así se convirtieron en lemais…"

Al parecer el libro trataba sobre la historia de la ciudad de Plata que según entendía Severus era donde vivían antes Lord Oberòn y su familia, Severus siguió hojeando el libro abriéndolo al azar en otra pagina.

"…Y con lagrimas en los ojos los sobrevivientes nos vimos reducidos en numero, era necesario partir a lo desconocido o quedarse a morir junto con nuestros seres queridos, Oberòn hijo del rey Obaren y la reina Oberanis decidió junto con el sabio Nicodemus maestro de las artes abrir un portal que nos alejase de la destruida ciudad de Plata a una tierra en la cual, los dragones y nosotros los seguidores de la luz no sintiéramos el azote del látigo de Demonio Negro…"

Es triste ¿cierto?- dijo una voz detrás de Severus.

Severus se sobresalto un poco creía que nadie estaba despierto.

Enya, tampoco puedes dormir- pregunto Severus invitándola a sentarse.

No, además vi. Que había una luz prendida en la biblioteca, leías el libro de los tiempos ¿verdad?- dijo Enya sentándose a su lado.

No sabia el título- contesto Severus cerrando el libro.

Lo escribió mi hermano Asayarafath- dijo Enya colocándolo en una mesa.

¿Asayarafath?- repitió Severus.

Sí mi hermano Asayarafath junto con mi hermanos Orus son los únicos que recuerdan esa parte de la historia- dijo Enya apoyándose en el brazo de Severus.

Por lo visto son muy viejos- dijo Severus mirándola a los ojos.

Cierto, pronto llegaran ya que pronto será el tiempo de la reunión, cuando lleguen puedo presentártelos, ahora es mejor ir a dormir, mañana se llevaran a cabo los funerales- dijo Enya tratando de levantarse del sillón.

Severus la tomo de la mano y la sentó en sus piernas, su bata se abrió descubriendo su pecho, Enya sonrió picaramente.

Al parecer el señor Severus Snape no me dejara dormir en toda la noche- dijo mientras abrazaba a Severus.

No me digas señor me haces sentir muy viejo- dijo Severus.

Como diga gran Severus que derroto a Malagan- dijo Enya en un tono divertido.

Después de un rato estaban ambos recostados en la alfombra de la biblioteca

Sabes Enya- comenzó Severus mientras jugaba con su cabello desarreglado-desde que recuerdo siempre había sido muy solitario, no tenia amigos en la escuela, tal vez aliados, pero no amigos pero al conocer a tu hermano y a ti es como si mi forma de ser hubiera cambiado.

Te refieres a ser mortifago- dijo Enya en un susurro mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de Severus.

Tal vez, en realidad eres la única a la que se lo he dicho- siguió Severus- contigo soy capaz hasta de reír, puedes creerlo el serio Severus Snape riendo ante cualquier broma.

Eso lo provoca Enindris- dijo Enya.

A lo que quiero llegar- dijo Severus- es a que estando a tu lado me siento feliz, puedo ser como soy no necesito protegerme con la mascara de indiferencia o el sarcasmo solo debo ser quien soy, hay algo muy importante que debo preguntarte.

¿Qué es?- pregunto Enya emocionada.

Enya solo soy un pobre mortifago que no tiene mucho que ofrecer pero- Severus hizo una pausa- ¿quisieras ser mi esposa?

¡Claro que si!- grito Enya besando a Severus.

Con esta respuesta Severus era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

La mañana llego acompañada del canto de los pájaros, en un valle encantador de color verde esmeralda se encontraban reunidos todos los habitantes de Avalòn para rendir el último adiós a todos aquellos caídos en la batalla y por la ambición de Malagan.

Lord Oberòn dio unas palabras de despedida junto con lord Draco.

Así se prendió fuego a la pira funeraria donde desaparecieron los cuerpos de los guardianes del dragón y de los caballeros de Oberòn.

Para terminar la ceremonia se colocaron los cuerpos de Nicodemus con su bastón en las manos vestido con una túnica blanca y en otra pira el cuerpo de Ellorha con un vestido color morado.

Severus vestía una túnica negra, pero todos los demás vestían túnicas blancas, Enindris se acerco al cadáver de su novia.

Adiós amor mío cumpliré mi promesa, esperadme donde te encuentres un día te acompañare- dijo en tono solemne.

Después se prendió fuego llenándose los ojos de los asistentes con lágrimas, las cenizas se levantaron con el viento esparciéndose por toda la isla, los funerales habían terminado.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse, Yoshua estaba acompañado de su esposa Ukio pero se retiraron antes de que lo hicieran Lord Oberòn y su comitiva ya que sufrían demasiado la perdida.

Durante tres días todos los habitantes de Avalòn usaron túnicas blancas en señal de luto, al cuarto día la vida retomo su normalidad.

Al quinto día de los funerales, Avalòn amaneció cubierta de nieve, señal de que el tiempo de la reunión había llegado.

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

CAPITULO 16. EL TIEMPO DE LA REUNION.

¡Viva, llego el invierno!- grito Enya asomándose por la ventana de su habitación.

En el exterior todo estaba cubierto por una delicada capa de nieve, el agua de las fuentes de los jardines se había congelado, ahora todos los habitantes del castillo usaban abrigos, capas aterciopeladas y chamarras para no sentir tanto la baja de temperatura, las chimeneas del castillo se encendían con un agradable fuego.

¡Ah!, nisiquiera mis pociones y brebajes pueden evitar que la nieve oculte mis flores y hermosas plantas- decía Lady Titania suspirando.

Tranquila mi señora, al menos en cualquier momento comenzara a llegar vuestros hijos- dijo lord Oberòn consolándola.

Severus salio del castillo, llevaba puesta una capa de terciopelo negro con capucha, "las de los mortifagos no son tan calientes" pensó mientras bajaba la escalinata de la entrada, apenas había llegado al piso cuando "CUAS" una bola de nieve le dio de lleno en la cara.

¿Quién fue?- pregunto mirando alrededor mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando "PUAS", otra bola de nieve le dio ahora por la espalda.

¡No es gracioso!, ¿Quién es?- grito molesto ante tal impertinencia.

Ji, ji, ji, no te molestes Severus solo estaba jugando- contestaron desde un árbol.

Severus levanto la mirada y vio a Enya sentada entre las ramas de la copa del árbol con una gran cantidad de bolas de nieve, estaba bellísima, tenia el cabello recogido en media cola y usaba una capa color vino con peluche en el cuello y en las mangas.

¿Quieres acompañarme a despertar a mis hermanos?- pregunto cuando bajo con la ayuda de Severus del árbol.

Pero Enindris estaba en la biblioteca cuando yo salí del castillo- dijo Severus quitándose un poco de nieve de los hombros.

Claro que Enindris ya se despertó, pero faltan mis hermanos los hidros- dijo Enya caminando hacia los jardines.

¿Hidros?- pregunto confundido Severus- yo no he visto a nadie.

Claro que los has visto, y ellos a ti; pero aun no era hora de que despertaran- dijo Enya caminando por uno de los corredores del jardín hasta la parte donde estaban las estatuas.

¿Qué hacían donde estaban todas las estatuas de mármol? Se preguntaba Severus, tal vez a Enya se le había enfriado la cabeza por tanto frió.

Los hidros duermen durante todo el año hasta la primera nevada- comenzó Enya acercándose a la estatua de una joven con una citara- les gusta mucho cantar y bailar, pero sobre todo jugar, siempre son jóvenes y les encantan las guerras de nieve.

Acto seguido Enya hizo una gran bola de nieve arrojándosela al rostro de la joven.

¡Despierta Calipso!- grito Enya con una gran sonrisa.

Al momento la estatua dejo de ser de mármol, y se pinto con los colores de la vida mostrando una joven chica con un top lila y una especie de pareo del mismo color con una gran flor de un lila muy tenue en el cabello y un medallón en el pecho.

Severus estaba sorprendido, además de que el color de la joven era azul y sus ojos eran azules tenues como los de Enindris.

¡Winkoc hija de Oberòn!, muchas reuniones que no te veía, ¿lista para jugar?- decía bajando del pedestal donde se encontraba y tocando su citara- levantaos hermanos hidros, la reunión ha llegado.

Al terminar de decirlo todas las estatuas se levantaron mostrando muchos jóvenes del mismo color azul y la misma tonalidad de ojos pero con diferentes vestimentas e instrumentos musicales. La mayoría se alejo en dirección del castillo llenando el ambiente con una agradable música que recordaba los sonidos celtas.

Calipso estaba a punto de partir cuando reparo en la presencia de Severus.

¡Hola!, ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto a Severus mirándolo con unos ojos muy tiernos.

Mi nombre es Severus Snape- contesto Severus con una inclinación de cabeza a forma de reverencia.

¿Es tu elección?-pregunto Calipso dirigiéndose a Enya.

Sí, Severus nos ayudo a detener a Malagan- contesto Enya abrazando a Severus.

¿La pantera se ha ido?, ¡Que felicidad!, ¡Por fin nos vemos libres de su maldad!- dijo Calipso llena de alegría

Calipso también marcho hacia el castillo siguiendo a sus hermanos cantando y bailando sobre la suerte de Malagan.

¿Esta loquita?- pregunto Severus cuando Calipso se fue.

Bueno, creo que en mi familia todos estamos loquitos- contesto Enya tratando de no reír- vamos al castillo, pronto también llegaran mis demás hermanos.

En el castillo se escuchaba la música de los hidros, todos los nobles se veían muy contentos ya que esperaban el tiempo de la reunión para escuchar los acordes musicales de los hijos de Oberòn.

Calipso dice que eres muy guapo, pero que eres un tanto serio para ella, ¿Qué opinas?- le dijo Enindris a Severus cuando éste colgaba su capa en un perchero.

Que piense lo que quiera- contesto Severus con su habitual seriedad.

Yo creo que ella tiene razón, bueno la verdad no eres guapo, pero si eres muy serio, creo que solo te he visto reír cuando esta cerca mi hermana- dijo Enindris tratando de parecer serio.

Eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde esta lord Oberòn?- le pregunto Severus.

Creo que en el estudio, ¿Por qué?- contesto Enindris.

Tengo algo importante que preguntarle o más bien pedirle- dijo Severus.

¡Vaya, vaya!, mira nada mas, apenas derrotan a Malagan ya quieren su premio- dijo Enindris en tono teatral- adelante caza recompensas ve por tu botín de guerra.

Pues sí, si es un botín de guerra- dijo Severus en el mismo tono.

Ve, yo me quedo quiero probar el delicioso chocolate que preparan los hidros, ¡Eh Calipso, el mío con unos malvaviscos!- dijo Enindris caminando hacia Calipso que tenia unas tazas de chocolate caliente en una bandeja de plata.

Severus fue al estudio de Lord Oberòn quien se encontraba leyendo algo parecido a un periódico.

Adelante Severus, ¿ya conociste a mis hijos los hidros?- pregunto Lord Oberòn ofreciéndole a Severus una silla.

Ya tuve el gusto, son muy… alegres creo- dijo Severus mirando con atención el papel que tenia lord Oberòn en sus manos- ¿Es un diario?

Sí, es el profeta ¿lo conoces?- dijo lord Oberòn extendiéndoselo.

Pero, el profeta es un diario mágico ¿Cómo pudo llegar a Avalòn?- pregunto Severus desconcertado.

Bueno, no vino solo, me lo trajeron- dijo Lord Oberòn señalando una lechuza en su ventana- un amigo me manda los diarios mágicos, otro los diarios lemais, y así me entero de todo lo que ocurre mas allá de Avalòn, aunque no permito que los lemais entren en mi reino siempre me entero de lo que les acontece.

¿Pero quien se los envía?- pregunto Severus quien observo que en una estantería había muchos más diarios mágicos y muggles.

Bueno, es un hombre muy culto, le ayudamos en sus investigaciones hace tiempo, y podemos decir que conocemos a todos sus antecesores- dijo lord Oberòn acariciando a la lechuza.

Mi lord hay algo importante que quiero pedirle- dijo tímidamente Severus.

Claro, lo que quieres mientras este en mis posibilidades- contesto amablemente lord Oberòn.

Yo deseo… pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio- dijo Severus.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, ¿Qué contestaría lord Oberòn?, ¿se enojaría, lo aceptaría, mandaría a Severus al demonio? Severus estaba nervioso como cuando tenía que presentar un examen de transformaciones en Hogwarts, ¿Por qué lo comparo con eso?

Lord Oberòn miro fijamente a Severus y cuando Severus creía que estaba apunto de lanzarlo fuera de la habitación, para su sorpresa el señor de Avalòn comenzó a reírse.

Por supuesto que tienes su mano- dijo Lord Oberòn con una gran sonrisa- además ella ya te había elegido.

Gracias mi lord- tartamudeo Severus- pero, ¿Cómo sabe que ella me había elegido?

Un padre lo nota desde el primer momento, ya te pasara a ti cuando tengas una hija- contesto lord Oberòn- ¿Cuándo quieres que se realice la boda?.

Una boda se debe preparar con lujo de detalles- contesto lady Titania quien había entrado en el estudio con tres tazas de chocolate.

¿Por qué nos espías mi lady?- pregunto lord Oberòn tratando de parecer serio.

No espió a nadie, yo solo pasaba por coincidencia- dijo Lady Titania con una mirada inocente- ¿Qué te parece si la boda se lleva a cabo cuando estén presentes todos los hijos de Oberòn, Severus?

Como lo desee mi lady- dijo Severus quien no entendía porque tanto preparativo para una simple boda.

Perfecto queda arreglado, así todos olvidaran las tragedias anteriores, y serán felices de nuevo- dijo Lady Titania ofreciéndole su taza de chocolate a Severus.  
Te molesta si invito a alguien mas a la boda Severus- pregunto lord Oberòn.

No mi lord- contesto Severus, ya que el no pensaba invitar a nadie, no quería que nada de su vida pasada apareciera en esos momentos de felicidad.

Lord Oberòn escribió unas líneas en un pergamino y se lo extendió a la lechuza que emprendió el vuelo.

Listo, ahora espero que llegue a tiempo- dijo bebiendo de su taza- ¡Ah, mi bella Calipso!, siempre prepara el chocolate como a uno le gusta, ¿Sabias Severus que es una magnifica cocinera?, si se lo pidieras ella prepararía el mejor banquete que nunca hayas probado.

Es una gran idea mi lord- interrumpió lady Titania- el banquete lo preparara Calipso, ¿uhm? Debemos avisar a los guardianes y a los dragones, ellos sienten mucho aprecio por ti Severus.

Severus dio las gracias y salio del estudio donde los padres de Enya seguían discutiendo los preparativos de la boda.

¿Qué pasa Severus?- pregunto Enya cuando lo vio- pareces el gato que se comió al canario.

Severus le dio un apasionado beso como contestación.

Tu padre acepto que seas mi esposa, ahora están planeando la boda- dijo Severus.

¡Oh, que feliz soy!, que arreglen la boda como quieran yo solo quiero estar contigo- contesto Enya besándolo de nuevo.

El rumor se extendió por todo el castillo siendo vitoreado por los hidros quienes no dejaban de hacer preguntas a Severus sobre su mundo y la música que se escuchaba en su mundo, Severus los sorprendió mucho cuando con magia hizo que los instrumentos tocaran solos.

¡Perfecto!- dijo Calipso- así uno puede bailar y jugar mientras otro hace música, que hechizo tan magnifico, Nicodemus siempre dijo que la magia solo se usaba en cosas importantes ¿Qué hay mas importante que bailar y jugar?

Severus estaba encantado con todo lo que le pasaba "Bonita familia- pensaba- ahora resulta que yo voy a ser el más cuerdo entre todos".

Esa noche mientras se encontraban cenando se escucho un gran tumulto en uno de los corredores, al momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un grupo de chicas con vestidos del color del arco iris.

¡Padre hemos llegado!- grito una joven abrazando a lord Oberòn.

Me alegro mucho de verlas mis hermosas ninfas- dijo lord Oberòn.

Al momento se puso al tanto a las ninfas sobre la boda.

¡Que bien ya era hora de que Enyannin sentara cabeza!- dijo una ninfa de vestido rosa.

Si y el futuro hijo de Oberòn no esta nada mal, si no fuera mi hermana ahora mismo yo estaría en sus brazos- dijo otra de vestido verde.

Si aunque tiene cara de pocos amigos, aunque me encanta el brillo de su cabello- dijo una tercera de vestido naranja.

Después de eso todos regresaron a la cena mientras las ninfas preguntaban a Severus, cual era el grito de la moda en el mundo mágico a lo que Severus no tenia ni idea, después todas las ninfas comenzaron a contar sobre todo lo que les había pasado durante el año.

Hasta este momento, no esta interesante- le dijo Enindris a Severus- pero espera a que lleguen mis hermanos y veras.

A la mañana siguiente un gran grupo de caballeros llegaron al castillo.

¡Hermanos, tanto tiempo!- dijo Enindris- les presento a Severus.

Winkoc Severus- contesto uno de los caballeros.

Ustedes parecen humanos normales- dijo Severus.

¿Uhm, eso crees?- contesto el caballero.

Al momento el grupo se quito cada uno su capa dejando ver unas alas de diferentes colores.

Veo que son ángelus- dijo Severus a manera de disculpa.

Sí, bueno no, pero como parecemos así nos dicen los lemais, si vieras lo difícil que es ocultar las alas a sus ojos curioso- dijo el caballero.

La conversación se centro en preguntarle a Severus en que era mejor la espada o la varita y recibiendo demostraciones de destreza sobre como hacer levitar un cántaro de agua sin tirarlo, sobre esgrimir una espada y demás cosas que solo a los hombres les interesa.

Ese mismo día llegaron unos minotauros llegados de Grecia, quienes se interesaron en las pócimas que Severus sabia preparar, llegaron centauros que casi no conversaban pero miraban mucho el cielo y se dirigieron a la torre de astronomía donde Severus había hablado con Enya, después llegaron unos seres peludos parecidos a osos que según informaron a Severus eran moguays, muchas hadas con miradas coquetas que preguntaban quien había derrotado a Malagan, infinidad de hadas, pequeños duendes, gnomos de sombreros puntiagudos, veelas, esfinges de tocados egipcios, muchas criaturas mágicas algunas con unicornios.

Parecía que habían llegado todos los hijos de Oberòn cuando en la noche llego un grupo de criaturas mágicas de capas negras o de colores menos alegres y miradas sombrías.

Son los hijos de Oberòn que han seguido a Demonio Negro- le dijo Calipso a Severus casi en un susurro- todo el año pelean con los que seguimos a la luz, pero en este tiempo las criaturas de la noche también pueden descansar en su hogar.

Severus se dio cuenta de que también en una agradable familia también podían existir los renegados.

Enya parecía un poco contrariada.

Te digo Severus, muchos de mis hermanos no han llegado- dijo con cierta tristeza- eso solo puede significar una cosa… han caído en la lucha contra Demonio Negro o se han retrasado.

Tal vez solo se han retrasado- contesto Severus para tranquilizarla.

Enindris entro corriendo a la biblioteca donde se encontraban los minotauros discutiendo sobre batallas, Severus y Enya escuchaban las historias de un hada.

¡Ya llegaron, los cinco han llegado!- grito Enindris.

Al momento todos salieron corriendo de la biblioteca, en la entrada del castillo iluminada con antorchas con fuegos de colores habían llegado cuatro caballeros esbozados en capas y una mujer.

¡Asayarafath!- grito Enya corriendo al recién llegado.

¡Enyannin!- contesto el recién llegado abrazando a la dama.

Severus se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un demonio de color cobre con una magnifica cornamenta, mirada seria y de cabello negro, vestía un traje de piel negro junto a el se encontraban dos jóvenes que parecían ser gemelos sus túnicas caían hasta el suelo, también había un hombre con cabeza de halcón junto al demonio se encontraba una mujer muy bella pero que comparada con el gran tamaño del demonio parecía una niña.

Asayarafath, él es Severus Snape…- dijo Enya.

El que derroto con magia a Malagan- contesto el hombre con cabeza de halcón.

¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto Severus ya que los demás hijos de Oberòn no los sabían.

Yo lo he visto- contesto el hombre con una voz profunda y seria.

Mi hermano Orus es vidente- contesto Enindris- ¿Dónde esta Hagen?

Hagen cayó defendiendo nuestra posición en la última batalla- contesto uno de los jóvenes de capa de cabello rojo.

La perdida de Hagen es inmensa pero murió con honor, ¿hubo honor en tu huida Enindris?- pregunto el otro joven de la capa con el mismo tono rojizo de cabello.

Ya he explicado mi partida Yather, Yadher, no es necesario que me lo estén recordando- contesto enojado Enindris.

Hermanos no es momento de discutir, el tiempo de la reunión no será ensombrecido con las quejas, y discusiones- dijo Asayarafath- ¿No conoces a mí prometida verdad?, bueno les presento a Dasharine, la encontré en la laguna del silencio, nos enamoramos y aquí estamos.

Dasharine se sonrojo pero abrazo a Asayarafath quien le dio un beso.

Me alegro de tan buena noticia, también yo me voy a casar- dijo Enya estrechando la mano de la joven- ¿Qué criatura mágica eres?

Soy un hada, bueno soy la ultima que queda de mi clan, fue destruido por Demonio Negro pero no quiero hablar de cosas tristes- dijo Dasharine mostrando una gran sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos avellana.

Severus estaba sorprendido con todos los hijos de Oberòn, nunca había visto una familia tan numerosa y tan llena de contrastes.

Cuando los recién llegados entraron en el castillo los de miradas sombrías comenzaron a murmurar.

Siguen molestos por su ultima derrota- dijo Asayarafath- que podían esperar al apoyarse con los mortifagos.

¿Mortifagos?- pregunto Severus palideciendo un poco.

Demonio Negro se ha aliado con un mago tenebroso de nombre Lord Voldemort, sus mortifagos nos atacaron en la batalla donde murió Hagen- dijo Orus.

¿Pero yo soy…?-Severus no pudo terminar.

Lo sé- contesto Orus- La redención trae consigo la salvación de nuestras almas.

Severus pensó toda la noche sobre lo que había dicho Orus, si sabia que era mortifago y los mortifagos habían matado a uno de sus hermanos ¿Por qué lo había perdonado?, acaso ¿Orus había visto algo mas en Severus?

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

CAPITULO 17. BODA

Los hijos de Oberòn habían llegado, faltaban algunos pero se habían excusado por no asistir, mientras tanto todos los presentes fueron informados del inminente enlace matrimonial entre Enyannin y Severus, Asayarafath y Orus se dirigieron al despacho de su padre para informar sobre las batallas contra Demonio Negro.

Lady Titania había mandado las invitaciones para la boda a todos los habitantes de Avalòn, claro esta que no toda la isla acudiría, pero al menos si se invito a los más destacados.

La mañana estaba agradable para dar un paseo así que Severus decidió estirar un poco las piernas, caminaba por el camino cubierto de nieve por donde habían llegado al castillo cuando vio a Calipso junto con una niña repartiendo ordenes a varias carretas con provisiones, Severus se acerco para ver que hacían.

Manzanas- decía Calipso marcando en una lista.

Ya- contestaba la niña comiéndose una.

Toronjas, nueces, uvas, melocotones, peras, uhm, creo que es todo lo que faltaba de fruta- dijo Calipso mandando esa carreta al castillo.

La niña brinco a otra carreta mirando en su interior.

Calipso, esta tiene carne- dijo tomando un paquete.

Bien, Zitha, veamos si tenemos todo lo que encargue- dijo Calipso sacando otra lista de comida.

Calipso, mira quien viene por el camino- dijo Zitha señalando a Severus.

Winkoc Severus, ¿vienes a revisar nuestro pedido?- dijo Calipso cuando Severus llego a su lado.

Solo tenia curiosidad por ver que hacían- contesto Severus.

Zitha veía a Severus con mucha curiosidad.

Se ve que eres una persona muy seria, ¿Cómo llegaste a Avalòn?- pregunto Zitha después de destapar otro paquete que contenía una pierna de cerdo.

Zitha, no seas tan curiosa, así en verdad parece que eres una niña- sentencio Calipso mirando el contenido de un barril con salchichas.

No me regañes hidros, ningún hidros tiene derecho de regañar a una duende- dijo Zitha brincando a otra carreta que contenía pescado- Guacalà, esto apesta.

¿Cuántos años tienes Zitha?- pregunto Severus.

Bueno, eso no se le pregunta a una chica pero tengo setecientos cincuenta y unos días, Calipso tiene ochocientos cuarenta – dijo Calipso y después agrego bajando un poco la voz- por eso es un tanto amargada.

Una bola de nieve le dio en la cara a Zitha.

Listo ya te callaste por fin- dijo Calipso – ahora puedes apurarte para terminar con esto e irnos a jugar.

Calipso esto es para el banquete de hoy- dijo Severus viendo toda la cantidad de comida.

Bueno es para hoy, para el banquete nupcial y para el resto de la reunión, lo que espero es que no haga falta- dijo Calipso.

No te molesta cocinar para tanta gente- dijo Severus pensando en lo fatigoso que seria.

No en lo absoluto, todas mis hermanas hidros me ayudaran y veras que no tardamos ni media hora siempre y cuando Zitha y las duendes no se entrometan en la cocina- dijo Calipso mirando a Zitha que se quería comer unas avellanas.

Pues si aquí no me quieren, mejor busco a Lubhai para burlarme de ella- dijo Zitha en tono ofendido.

Como quieras, pero yo ya acabe y me voy al castillo, ¿Severus vienes?- pregunto Calipso.

Deseo seguir con mi caminata, gracias- dijo Severus dejando las carretas y siguiendo el camino.

Mientras avanzaba por el camino distinguió varios unicornios junto con los caballos de Enindris, cuando paso junto a ellos Gladiador se acerco a él olfateándolo y buscando su varita.

¿A ti te gusta mi varita, verdad?- le dijo Severus acariciándolo- al menos alguien entiendo lo importante que son las varitas.

Cuando cruzo por un recodo del camino seguido por Gladiador, el caballo relincho con cierto temor y se alejo de regreso con los unicornios y con Conquistador, "¿Qué habrá visto?" pensó Severus. Detrás de unos árboles salio un hombre un poco mas alto que el de mirada altanera que recordaba un poco la de Malagan, Severus recordó haberlo visto con los que seguían a Demonio Negro, estaba fumando un puro y tirando la ceniza en el suelo.

Tu eres Severus ¿cierto?- pregunto el hijo de Oberòn- mi nombre es Krashian.

Severus no contesto se mantuvo a la expectativa, ya que Krashian no le inspiraba confianza.

¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- pregunto fanfarronamente Krashian tirando la ceniza.

No le temo a nada- contesto Severus firmemente

Eso me agrada, podríamos formar un gran equipo, ¿no crees?- dijo Krashian mirando maliciosamente a Severus.

Tan temprano y ya estas molestando Krashian, pensé que solo te agradaba salir en las noches- dijo Orus quien llego por el mismo camino que había seguido Severus.

Orus llevaba una capa color dorado que resaltaba sus ojos miel de halcón siempre penetrantes.

Orus, si hubiera luna en este momento otra cosa seria, pero ya que quieres arruinar mi agradable conversación con Severus, es mejor que me vaya- dijo Krashian regresando al bosque de entre los árboles por los que había salido.

Severus, no es conveniente que trates con Krashian- dijo Orus al ver que Krashian ya se había ido.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Severus.

Porque Krashian es un licántropo, tal vez el más cruel que nunca has conocido, aunque imagino que ya has tenido trato con alguno de ellos- dijo Orus mirando a Severus a los ojos.

¿Krashian licántropo? Severus odiaba a los licántropos, no pudo menos que sentir un escalofrió al saberlo.

No te preocupes, Krashian después de la reunión regresara a Hell Valley, si fuera tú nunca me acercaría a ese lugar de muerte- dijo Orus caminando.

Orus, como sabias que soy mortifago, en nuestra conversación anterior pude darme cuenta que sabes cosas que los demás no tienen idea- dijo Severus siguiendo a Orus.

Te repito lo que Enyannin debió decirte soy vidente, para algunos oráculo, llámame como quieras, y sí, si se que eres mortifago pero también se que no compartes los intereses de tu amo- dijo Orus- acaso no desobedeciste sus ordenes con respecto a Enindris.

Severus estaba convencido de que Orus podía ver todo lo que había pasado en la vida de cualquier persona, ¿Y que tal si Orus también podía leer la mente?

Me temo que también puedo Severus Snape pero no es mi costumbre hacerlo, solo nosotros mismos cambiamos nuestro destino- dijo Orus sonriéndole a Severus.

¿Por qué te llamas Orus?- pregunto Severus para cambiar la platica.

Mi nombre no era Orus, pero después de la batalla del día y la noche tuve que cambiarlo y ya que a mi me toco caer en Egipto y había dioses que se parecían a mi y compartía alguna de sus habilidades, o al menos las que les daban los hombres me agrado este nombre- dijo Orus quien miraba en ese momento un cervatillo junto a su madre.

Tú no les llamas lemais- observo Severus.

Lemai significa extraño o extranjero, yo convivo con hombres que ya no me son extraños, en tal caso yo soy el extraño, a las cosas sus nombres como son- dijo Orus prosiguiendo su caminata.

¿Qué hacen todo el año tu y tus hermanos?- siguió preguntando Severus.

Me agradas, es bueno que un hombre quiera investigar, Mis hermanos y yo nos encargamos de detener en lo que podemos a Asayaraseth- dijo Orus apoyando su mano en el hombro de Severus.

¿Asayaraseth es demonio negro?- pregunto Severus.

Así es, por eso su nombre se parece al de Asayarafath, asaya significa demonio y rafath es el color cobre mientras que seth es el color negro de ahí sus nombres- dijo Orus contestando la pregunta.

¿Por qué solo vienen a Avalòn en invierno?- siguió cuestionando Severus.

Porque es la maldición de Asayaraseth, todo hijo de Oberòn que participo en la batalla del día y la noche debe vagar por el mundo hasta que venga la próxima batalla donde los campeones de la luz y la noche se enfrenten y uno salga vencedor- dijo Orus.

Severus quiso que la conversación siguiera, pero en ese momento se escucho la voz de Dasharine que cantaba como los ángelus, Orus y Severus se acercaron para observar que Asayarafath y Dasharine se encontraban recostados sobre una manta de color verde sobre la nieve la hermosa hada había desplegado sus alas que eran de color tornasol y acariciaba amorosamente a Asayarafath jugando con su cabello mientras el demonio movía embelesado su cola.

Es mejor dejar a esos dos solos- sugirió Orus- debo ir a la biblioteca, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Severus asintió con la cabeza y decidió regresar al castillo para una sencilla caminata ya había estado muy bien.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Severus decidió dejar a Orus solo ya se había enterado de bastantes cosas y necesitaba despejar un poco la mente, en uno de los corredores se encontró con Nany, al parecer la krulian también ya había sido informada sobre la boda ya que se deshizo en halagos hacia Severus ofreciendo su servicio y lealtad para lo que necesitara, Severus agradeció y decidió dejar a Nany ya que ella buscaba a Enindris.  
Todo el mundo se estaba preparando para la boda, el único que parecía no preocuparse era Severus ya que seguía como si nada estuviera pasando, en la tarde fue a una de las terrazas del castillo donde encontró a Enindris, como siempre Enindris tenia cerca de él una botella de vino y unas copas, cuando vio a Severus le invito a refrescarse la garganta como el lo llamaba.

Espero que seas feliz con mi hermana Severus- dijo Enindris- tiene mal carácter, es fea, es necia, pero es la mejor hermana que tengo, siempre hemos estado juntos aunque…

Severus se dio cuenta de que Enindris estaba un poco triste.

Lamento lo de Ellorha- dijo Severus imaginando que pensaba en ella.

Gracias- dijo Enindris- la extraño horrores, pero le prometí no suicidarme o algo parecido, la vida se hace insoportable pero tal vez eso cambie.

¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Severus.

Tal vez ha llegado el tiempo de que me vaya con los cuatro- dijo Enindris bebiendo de su copa- piensalo seria una buena oportunidad para demostrarle a Yadher que soy tan bueno como lo fue Hagen.

¿Qué debes demostrar?- pregunto Severus quien no entendía tan repentino cambio en Enindris.

Nada solo que siempre el heredero de la ciudad de plata ha tratado de detener a demonio negro- dijo Enindris sirviéndose mas vino- mi abuelo, mi padre lo han intentado y no lo lograron, ahora yo soy el que puede llegar a regir Avalòn y tal vez me toque a mi porque bueno, no creo que tenga hijos y ya que no pienso tenerlos si yo no lo detengo el campeón de Oberòn le habrá fallado al campeón de los magos.

A que te refieres Enindris, parece que estas planeando un ataque suicida, eso era lo que prometiste a Ellorha, asesinarte contra un enemigo que en milenios no han podido detener, eso es un acto de cobardía- dijo Severus molesto.

Y que esperas, que deje la responsabilidad en las manos de los hijos del otro que puede regir Avalòn – dijo Enindris desesperado- piensalo ¡Enya es la otra que puede gobernar Avalòn!, ¿no has pensado que el campeón de Oberòn podría ser uno de tus hijos, si tienen?

Severus no había pensado en eso pero tampoco era correcto que Enindris pensara sacrificarse en una batalla.

Enindris solo sugiero que lo pienses mejor, cuando llegue el momento estarás mas preparado para decidir- dijo Severus.

Hasta que alguien piensa con sensatez- dijo Yather que había llegado a la terraza y se servia del vino de su hermano- Yadher estaba molesto, pero ya se le paso lo que te ofrecemos es que nos acompañes en nuestras misiones del próximo año así te prepararas y si tu eres nuestro campeón estarás listo, sino lo seguiremos esperando, ¿no lo hemos hecho durante quinientos años?

La plática se desvió de lo referente a demonio negro lo que le agrado a Severus ya que no pensaba que las batallas fueran la mejor plática antes de una boda.

Yather porque no le muestras a Severus que guardas bajo la capa- dijo Enindris con un mejor humor.

Yather pareció un poco molesto pero con una mirada de "tú no cambias" levanto su capa dejando ver unas patas fuertes con garras como de un dragón en lugar de piernas.

No son muy cosméticas, pero al menos puedo escalar mejor que nadie a excepción de mi hermano Yadher- dijo Yather dejando la terraza.

Severus no se sorprendió ya lo había visto todo con esa familia.

El día del juicio había llegado o al menos el de la boda de Severus Snape.

Se levanto muy temprano, en realidad no pudo dormir en toda la noche, tomo una ducha en la tina de burbujas, "Esto debe ser un sueño" pensó sumiéndose hasta el cuello en las burbujas, salio con una bata, estaba buscando una toalla para el cabello cuando…

Muchacho, veo que este día es muy importante para ti- dijo una voz de hombre a su espalda.

Severus volteo rápidamente conocía muy bien esa voz, perteneciente al único hombre en el que había confiado se trataba de Albus Dumbledore, esa era la persona que lord Oberòn había invitado, esa era la persona que mandaba los diarios.

Felicidades, me han contado todas tus aventuras- dijo el director de Hogwarts con una gran sonrisa.

Me alegra verlo- dijo Severus- debo decirle algo… soy mortifago, bueno no es que aquí importe, pero bueno, creo que es importante que se lo diga, pero bueno, que le parece estoy tartamudeando...

No te preocupes, ya me habían informado de ese detalle, lo importante es que trates de enmendar tu camino y si lo puedes hacer con lord Oberòn esta bien- dijo el director sin dejar de sonreír- Oh por cierto, me acompaño Minerva espero no te moleste pero ya sabes que las mujeres no pueden evitar ir a cualquier boda para ver a la novia, que por cierto me han dicho que es una verdadera joya.

Es una diosa- dijo Severus imaginando como se vería en el altar.

¿Mas que Lily?- pregunto el director Dumbledore mirando por arriba de los lentes a Severus.

Como Severus se sonrojo el director no pudo menos que reír de buena gana.

Vamos llegaras tarde, debes alistarte- dijo el director al terminar de reír.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación del castillo Lady Titania, Calipso, Dasharine y Zitha se encontraban ayudando a Enya a arreglarse.

Más- dijo Calipso

Menos- dijo Zitha.

Si no dejan de discutir nunca podré terminar de maquillarla- dijo Dasharine

Lady Titania solo veía complacida como su hija era atendida por sus hermanas, cuando Enya estuvo maquillada con una ligera capa de pintura de color lila que acentuaba sus hermosos ojos y sus labios tenían un hermoso color carmín, Lady Titania saco de una caja una hermosa corona que parecía de diamantes.

Esta corona, es de las pocas pertenencias que trajimos de la ciudad de plata- dijo la reina- era de cada una de las señoras de la ciudad que por generaciones se ha heredado a sus hija el día de su boda, puedes tocarla, no son diamantes es hielo, hielo que nunca se fundirá como el amor que nunca desaparecerá de tu corazón hacia el hombre que ames.

Gracias, madre- dijo Enya emocionada- la llevare con honor espero que a Severus le agrade.

Es necesario apurarse- dijo Zitha- ahora el vestido…

La mañana estaba hermosa el sol brillaba y la nieve en el exterior parecía de diamante, en el interior de la capilla todos estaban listos para el servicio religioso ¿Qué religión? La que quieras, para las criaturas mágicas mientras estén destinadas a las fuerzas de la luz cualquiera que escojas esta bien.

Los invitados habían llegado muy temprano, Yoshua junto con su esposa, Lurulù y sus hermanas ocupaban un buen lugar, los guardianes del dragón mostraban sus mejores galas, los dragones estaban magníficamente ataviados con gemas y joyas pertenecientes a sus tesoros, los hijos de Oberòn estaban emocionados los únicos que no estaban eran los que seguían la noche ya que no soportaban meterse en una capilla.

Severus estaba parado enfrente del altar con muchos nervios, vestía un traje negro pero a diferencia de los que siempre usaba este recordaba un smoking muggle. Lady Titania y Enindris estaban en la primera fila, la reina usaba un traje sastre color rosa mientras que su hijo tenía un traje parecido al de Severus.

La música comenzó y al momento todos se giraron para ver entrar a la novia acompañada de Lord Oberòn, ella vestía un traje de novia blanco clásico con una enorme cola y un delicado velo que le cubría el rostro en el cabello recogido exquisitamente en un moño tenia puesta una corona que brillaba con la luz.

Severus estaba extasiado ante tanta belleza, miro hacia donde se encontraban Albus Dumbledore y Minerva MacGonagall, el director le sonrió en una forma que solo quería decir "mira que buena pieza".

Lord Oberòn entrego a su hija a Severus quien levanto el velo de su rostro en sus ojos podía leerse lo felices que eran.

La ceremonia inicio…

Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el guardián que oficiaba el servicio.

Severus le dio un apasionado beso a su esposa, todos los asistentes vitoreaban felices a la pareja, Enya estaba radiante como anillo de bodas Severus le había dado el anillo que en otro tiempo el señor tenebroso le hubiera dado, ella lo acepto de muy buen grado ¿un anillo que podía hacerles?.

Terminada la ceremonia todo el mundo se dirigió a la recepción, que en realidad era lo que todos deseaban ya que Calipso no había dicho que banquete seria el que se serviría, de cualquier forma lo que ella preparara seria delicioso.

Felicidades Severus, ya eres un hijo de Oberòn- dijo Enindris antes de que una hada se lo llevara a bailar.

Ese Enindris no pierde el tiempo- dijo Severus siempre acompañado de su esposa.

Winkoc Severus- dijo una mujer muy bella de cabello negro con una voz seductora- Enyannin es una buena pieza tu elección.

Gracias Lubhai, pero me parece que debes referirte a mi señor con mas cortesía- dijo Enya.

Severus se dio cuenta de que esta joven no era del agrado de su esposa.

Esta bien, si no me permites hablar con tu señor, tal vez será mejor que lo busque cuando este solo- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Severus.

Winkoc Lubhai- interrumpió Zitha- ¿puedo decirte algo?

¿Qué quieres impertinente duende?- dijo molesta Lubhai.

Nada solo quiero decir Iahbul- dijo Zitha con una gran sonrisa traviesa.  
Al momento Lubhai se transformo en una zorra de color rojo, gruño y se fue corriendo.

Zitha eso no fue correcto- dijo Enya tratando de aguantar la risa.

Lo lamento pero lo merecía, siempre ha sido una zorra- dijo Zitha con una inocencia infantil.

¡Zitha!- grito Enya.

Bueno ya me voy, felicidades- dijo Zitha corriendo a la mesa de los postres.

Zitha tiene razón, esa Lubhai siempre ha sido molesta- dijo Enya mirando a Severus- estará bien solo necesita que alguien diga su nombre.

Severus solo sonrió.

Lord Oberòn y Lady Titania fueron a felicitar a la pareja, Albus y Minerva también acudieron, Minerva se desvivió en elogios hacia Enya y felicitaba a Severus por su buena suerte.

Orus y Asayarafath junto con Dasharine también los felicitaron.

Ya avanzada la noche Enya y Severus se retiraron del salón donde se celebraba el baile y el banquete.

La tradición dice que es de buena suerte que te cargue- dijo Severus cuando abrió la puerta nupcial llevando en brazos a Enya- pero no decía que pesaras tanto.

¡Severus Snape hiciste una broma!- dijo Enya con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus- ¡Hoy se acaba el mundo!

Severus la depósito en la cama, el lugar estaba perfumado por el aroma de las lilas e inciensos así como por velas aromáticas, sobre la cama había muchos pétalos de rosa y en una mesa una botella de champagne y unas copas de cristal cortado.

Severus esto es muy romántico, te amo- dijo Enya cuando Severus se recostó junto a ella- Por fin solos señor Snape- dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

Por fin solos señora Snape- dijo Severus apagando las luces.

¿Es posible ser enteramente feliz? Si haz encontrado a la persona que amas y has decidido compartir toda una vida a su lado solo hay una respuesta ¡SI!

Ahora que la noche corra y que los amantes esposo sean felices como lo merece cualquier hombre y como lo merece nuestro pobre mortifago…

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

CAPITULO 18. AGHATA.

"Tuve un sueño magnifico, soñé que encontraba un lugar en el que no importaba mi pasado, un lugar en el que me aceptaban sin tomar en cuenta mis errores, donde encontraba a aquella persona que busque durante toda mi vida, sin temor a perderla, el sueño era tan real que todavía me parece percibir el perfume de su cabello…"

Severus abrió lentamente los ojos, la habitación estaba inundada por el aroma del incienso y las velas aromáticas se habían consumido, en la mesa de noche se encontraba la botella de champagne vacía junto con las dos copas, muy cerca estaba la corona de hielo brillando como si fuera de diamantes y en su interior podía verse la varita de Severus.

Me alegro de que no haya sido solo un sueño- se dijo para si Severus.

Junto a él estaba profundamente dormida su esposa, se veía radiante y una delicada sonrisa estaba pintada en su rostro, "¿en que pensara?" se pregunto Severus.

Severus decidió que lo mejor era dejarla dormir un poco mas, salio de la habitación vistiendo una bata negra, después del incidente con Malagan, Lady Titania había hecho confeccionar varias prendas para Severus del color negro que tanto le agradaba.

En uno de los corredores mientras el castillo estaba inmerso en la música de los hidros, los seguidores de demonio negro encabezados por Krashian se estaban reuniendo.

Es momento de largarnos- dijo Krashian con su acostumbrado puro medio consumido- ya vimos todo lo que necesitábamos ver.

¿Qué pasa Krashian no te gusto el banquete? ¿O preferías carne humana?- decía Lubhai pintándose los labios con un labial color carmín.

No soporto tus bromas Lubhai, ¿Qué a ti no te hicieron caso, o es que ni siquiera le interesaste?- contesto arrogantemente Krashian.

Los ojos de Lubhai brillaron de furia, guardo el labial en su bolso y se encaro con Krashian.

A ti que te importa licántropo- le dijo siseando las palabras- además hasta tu has caído con mis encantos, que ese lemai no se dejo en este momento no quiere decir que sea mi única oportunidad.

¿Qué te parece si les dejamos un recuerdo?- dijo Krashian en un susurro- ¿Qué te parecería que Aghata le hablara?

Todas las criaturas que presenciaban la escena voltearon hacia donde estaba una joven que aparentaría tener unos dieciocho años, de cabello negro y tez muy blanca, labios color carmín y ojos negros penetrantes, estaba cubierta en una capa de color negro, al sentir las miradas de todos volteo mirando a Krashian.

¿Qué opinas Aghata? ¿Te gustaría decir Severus?- dijo Krashian tirando la ceniza de su puro.

Aghata bajo la vista y no contesto nada.

Me desobedeces muda, recuerda que negarte a obedecerme es negarte a demonio negro- dijo Krashian enojado.

Como Aghata no hizo el menor intento de ofrecerle una disculpa Krashian la tomo del cuello levantándola, la joven sentía que se ahogaba y Krashian no dejaba de apretarle el cuello, en vano trataba de safarse siempre sin emitir ningún sonido.

Bajala Krashian- dijo Lubhai- si la matas demonio negro se enfurecerá.

Diré que me desobedeció, el entenderá- contesto Krashian disfrutando la expresión de miedo en la cara de Aghata.

¡BAJALA KRASHIAN!- ordeno Severus apuntando su varita en la sien de Krashian- a esta distancia yo no fallo.

¡Que valiente!- dijo Krashian sarcásticamente- Bien si la quieres, aquí esta.

En el momento soltó a Aghata quien cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, respirando con un poco de dificultad.

Vamonos, aquí apesta a lemai- dijo Krashian.

Los demás lo siguieron alejándose del corredor, quedando solo Severus y Aghata.

¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Severus.

La joven levanto su rostro mirándolo con una expresión de infinita gratitud, contesto con la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

¿No puedes hablar?, mi nombre es Severus y el tuyo- pregunto tratando de hacerla hablar mientras le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara.

Aghata se mordió el labio para no atreverse a hablar mientras bajaba la mirada al piso.

Es mejor que no hable- dijo un minotauro que se acerco- es una banshee.

¿Una banshee?, esas son unas de las criaturas mas peligrosas, ya que si dicen tu nombre al momento caes inerte, Severus no pudo menos que sentir un escalofrió pero no retiro su mano para que ella se levantara.

Aghata agradeció la muestra de cortesía, se levanto le hizo una reverencia y siguió caminando por el corredor hasta dar vuelta en un recodo, cuando dio la vuelta y vio que nadie la veía, comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas, nunca nadie se había atrevido a defenderla, ya fuera por el miedo hacia Krashian, ya fuera por el miedo hacia ella, nadie tan siquiera le había dado la mano y este hombre un lemai le había ayudado, lo recordaba ya que ella había estado en la ceremonia en la capilla escondida entre las sombras, nadie mas que siguiera a demonio negro había presenciado la ceremonia pero ella había escuchado su voz, había visto como daba el sí a su esposa, lo había visto todo ¿Por qué ella debía ser una banshee?, ella no lo había pedido, ahora no podía seguir con los seguidores de demonio negro, no podía quedarse en Avalon y los seguidores de la luz no la iban a querer cerca de ellos, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?.

Su nombre es Aghata, es una banshee y es seguidora de demonio negro- dijo el minotauro.

A mi no me pareció peligrosa- contesto Severus.

Lo se pero después te das cuenta que su grito es terrible, espero nunca tengas que escucharlo- dijo el minotauro- a propósito mi nombre es Minos, veo que eres el nuevo hijo de Oberòn.

¿Hijo de Oberòn?- repitió Severus.

Claro a los hijos políticos al igual que a los hijos naturales se les da el nombre de hijos de Oberòn ¿no lo sabias?- dijo Minos con una leve sonrisa.

Creo que no, a propósito que haces aquí- dijo Severus.

Yo iba a la cocina, tengo hambre, escuche el ruido e imagine que era Krashian, es el que mas da problemas y tú- dijo señalando a Severus.

Yo también tenia hambre, vi que trataba mal a la chica y tuve que intervenir- contesto Severus mientras caminaban por el lado opuesto del corredor.

Eres valiente, Krashian mataría a cualquiera por menos que eso, yo lo se- dijo Minos bajando la vista.

¿Qué te hizo Krashian?- pregunto Severus.

Todos los hijos de Oberòn estamos dispersos por todo el mundo, yo elegí Grecia, es un lugar tranquilo eso y que mi aspecto no me permite estar en los lugares concurridos por lemais, veras en ocasiones algunos me veían y me confundían con el monstruo mitológico así que me daban doncellas en sacrificio ¿Puedes creerlo, yo comer chicas?, ¡para que si son hermosas! No me las comía y ellas se quedaban conmigo, para no hacer el relato muy largo tuve un buen harem- Minos comenzó a reírse – pero fue entonces que la noticia llego a demonio negro, mando a su capitán Mefistófeles y con ellos iba Krashian, aprovecharon un día en que no me encontraba y sin tiempo para nada prendieron fuego a mi hogar, hay terminaron mis hermosas acompañantes, ahí murió mi felicidad y con ellas la tranquilidad, desde ese día odio a Krashian y el me odia a mi, así que solo espera el mejor momento para matarme, aunque yo también espero ese día para ver quien cae primero.  
¿Por qué no te ayudo Orus?- pregunto Severus.

Orus, bueno- dijo Minos- ellos siempre tienen peores momento que uno, ellos son los hijos mayores Orus y Asayarafath junto con Yather y Yadher y el difunto Hagen eran los mejores en todo y por eso siempre están de aquí para allá tratando de encontrar al campeón de los magos y al campeón de demonio negro para tratar de evitar otra guerra, eso y desbaratar los planes de demonio negro, detener a sus desagradables orcos, a sus malignas huestes, tienen las manos llenas, el único momento en que veo a Orus descansar es la reunión, creo que es el único momento en todo el año en el que duerme y eso si le da tiempo antes de dictar el libro de los tiempos.

Veo que están muy ocupados, porque no tienen ayuda de los guardianes del dragón- volvió a cuestionar Severus.

Claro que nos ayudan, en épocas pasadas el padre de Yoshua antes de que fuera asesinado por Einon- dijo Minos haciendo una reverencia a la memoria del caballero- era el que mas tenia a raya a los mata dragones que son emisarios de demonio negro, y ahora Yoshua es el que mas veces a evitado que demonio negro vuelva a levantarse en armas a gran escala, también tiene mucho contacto con Asayarafath y en el momento en que lo necesitan ellos siempre saben donde encontrarlo.

Llegaron a la cocina que era de proporciones enormes, en su interior se encontraban Zitha junto con otro duende comiendo dulces y Calipso que platicaba con Minerva MacGonagall sobre música.

Hola Severus, felicidades en la noche casi no platicamos pero te veías muy feliz- dijo Minerva.

Gracias, que les pareció la fiesta- contesto Severus sentándose junto a ella

Muy bien, aunque ese minotauro siempre insistió en que si no me gustaría conocer Grecia-dijo la profesora MacGonagall mirándolo por arriba de sus gafas- tu familia política es un poco diferente.

No piense mal señora- dijo Minos tomando una lechuga que mordía- yo quería que fuera a Grecia por que según entiendo domina las transformaciones y un hermano mío que no pudo asistir también es experto en la materia.

Severus vio complacido como la cara de la profesora se tranquilizaba y Minos comenzaba a hablar sobre ruinas, mitología y otros temas.

Severus- dijo Zitha - ¿y Enya?

Esta dormida, a propósito Calipso tienes algo de comer- dijo Severus.

Por supuesto, quieres carne, pescado, cordero, salmón, lo que quieras- dijo Calipso levantándose de la mesa  
Lo que tengas estará bien- dijo Severus tomando una manzana de un frutero.

Después de que Calipso le diera una canasta con varios víveres Severus regreso a su habitación dejando a Minos y a MacGonagall platicando, cuando llego a la habitación Enya seguía durmiendo sin dejar de tener la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Severus se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro.

Severus…- musito Enya abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Al menos dijiste mi nombre sino imaginare en que predicamento te encontrarías- dijo Severus sonriéndole.

Que otro nombre puedo decir si tú eres el único hombre al que amo- dijo Enya abrazándolo.

La mañana estaba avanzando, Krashian y su comitiva estaban en la orilla este de Avalòn listos para partir cuando de entre unos árboles se les acerco alguien que no esperaban.

Hola Krashian, tanto tiempo- dijo un hombre que se paro frente a ellos.

¡Malagan!- grito Lubhai sorprendida- pero tu estas muerto.

No seas tan idiota Lubhai, este no es Malagan- dijo Krashian- verdad cupia.

Me temo que si- dijo el cupia en forma de Malagan- ¿tan pronto te vas?, solo una pregunta, de pura casualidad no has visto alguien que tenga la llave de mi libertad.

No pero si fuera tu, la buscaría con el lemai- dijo Krashian- y si no la tiene pues mínimo le das una lección, por cierto estate preparado por que te pueden llegar ordenes, Mefistófeles planea algo y tal vez te visite, tal vez no.

Krashian y los demás siguieron su camino dejando al cupia con una nueva idea para obtener su libertad, pero como todo estratega militar, esperaría el momento oportuno…

¿De que esta hecha esta corona?- pregunto Severus con la corona en las manos.

De hielo, o eso dijo mi madre- dijo Enya terminando de peinarse- Severus me acompañas a ver a mi padre.

Claro, también deseo preguntarle algunas cosas- contesto Severus.

En el despacho de Lord Oberòn se encontraban el director Albus Dumbledore y Lord Draco quien había reducido su tamaño para entrar.

Y bien, que les parece mi yerno- dijo Lord Oberòn con una pipa en la boca.

Es un excelente joven- dijo Lord Draco- tal vez tanto como mi Yoshua.  
Yo pienso lo mismo, creo que el venir aquí es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado- dijo el director Dumbledore destapando un dulce.

Gracias por los diarios y los libros, ya los leí- dijo lord Oberòn- pero sigue sin interesarme el quiditch.

Es cierto, para que seguir una luciérnaga- dijo Lord Draco.

El director se rió de buena gana.

No es una luciérnaga es una snitch, ya desde antes le había explicado, además es un buen juego- dijo el director con otro dulce de limón.

Pues como sea, espero que mis nietos no se sientan atraídos por eso, espero que se dediquen a la equitación o a otras cosas- dijo lord Oberòn.

Pues lo veo difícil, porque el padre es un gran buscador de la snitch, o al menos lo era cuando era estudiante- dijo el director.

Como dice mi hijo Drake "hablando de pollitos antes de que rompan el cascaron", para nietos aun falta- dijo Lord Draco.

Nada de eso, no van a esperar quinientos años, necesitamos niños y ya- dijo lord Oberòn tratando de parecer serio.

Sí, nietos que estudien Hogwarts- dijo el director.

Esta bien, nietos para callar a estos dos viejos- dijo lord Draco.

Al terminar los tres comenzaron a reírse al imaginar a los nietos de Oberòn. En ese momento se abrió la puerta entrando Enya y Severus.

Felicidades- dijeron a coro los tres lords.

Gracias, profesor una pregunta, como es que conoce a lord Oberòn- pregunto Severus mientras se sentaban en un sillón.

Bueno, en realidad cada director de Hogwarts desde el comienzo lo han conocido, eso y que me ayudaron en mis investigaciones sobre el uso de la sangre del dragón- dijo el director.

Yo fui el que se llevo la peor parte- dijo lord Draco- a mi fue al que picaron muchas veces con agujas.

Y como llego- pregunto Severus.

Eso querido muchacho es un secreto- dijo el director tomando otro dulce de limón.  
Pasado el medio día Severus y Enya salieron del despacho de Lord Oberòn dirigiéndose hacia los jardines.

Hola tórtolas- saludo Enindris sentado en una banca- ¿Qué hacen?

Nada Enindris solo caminábamos- contesto Enya- y tú ¿Qué haces?

Yo espero a Asayarafath para ir con Orus- dijo Enindris mirando a un árbol enorme.

De la copa del árbol cayo Asayarafath, no llevaba camisa y solo tenia puesto un pantalón de cuero con un espacio libre para su cola.

Es inútil, no logro alcanzar esa maldita camisa- dijo quitándose unas hojas del cabello- tendré que esperar a Dasharine.

Cuando el demonio dio vuelta, Severus pudo observar unas cicatrices en su espalda justo a la altura de los omoplatos, de la misma forma y tamaño.

Asayarafath, ¿Qué te paso ahí?- pregunto Severus.

Esto- dijo Asayarafath- es un recuerdo de demonio negro, en la batalla del día y de la noche como lección cerceno mis alas, en fin ni quien quiera volar.

Asayarafath y Enindris regresaron al castillo, Severus y Enya los seguían a poca distancia.

Mi padre dice que Asayarafath era capitán de demonio negro- dijo Enya en voz baja- pero como Asayarafath se dio cuenta de su error y con ayuda de Orus enmendó su camino, demonio negro lo considero traidor y con su espada corto sus alas de un solo tajo.

La redención trae consigo la salvación de nuestras almas- musito Severus.

¿Cómo lo sabes?, eso fue lo que le dijo Orus a Asayarafath- dijo Enya.

Severus guardo silencio.

En el salón principal se encontraban reunidos los nobles, los hijos de Oberòn, junto a Orus se encontraba Aghata que era la única de los seguidores de demonio negro que quedaban, junto a ellos estaban cuatro esfinges cada una con un tocado egipcio diferente.

Esta bien Aghata- decía Orus- yo lo vi todo, puedes estar tranquila después decidiré cual es la mejor opción para ti.

Aghata se retiro mirando de reojo a Severus y a Enya cuando entraron.

Hola hijo de Oberòn- saludo Orus- vienes a ver como se redacta el libro de los tiempos.

En ese momento lord Oberòn y lady Titania ocuparon sus respectivos tronos, lord Draco junto con sus dragones y guardianes estaba junto a ellos y en el lugar que ocupara Nicodemus se encontraba el director Dumbledore y junto a él la profesora MacGonagall.

El silencio reino en la sala.

Hijos de Oberòn, últimos vástagos de la ciudad de Plata- comenzó Orus- en este momento en que la tragedia se aleja de nuestros corazones y la felicidad lo llena, el tiempo ha llegado de redactar otra etapa del libro de los tiempos.

Orus hizo una pausa que ocuparon todos los presentes para darle una gran ovación.

Hermanas esfinges, traed el libro- ordeno Orus.

Al momento el libro fue traído de la biblioteca, Severus reconoció el libro que en otra ocasión leyera.

Cuando las esfinges lo colocaron en un atril. Orus comenzó a recitar un hechizo extraño en otra lengua completamente desconocida a Severus.

Yo te traduzco- dijo Enya al oído de su esposo.

"Tuley, hipnati sonta cuali meinisqui…-recitaba Orus con una voz profunda

"Siendo el mes décimo segundo del año del regreso…- traducía Enya.

"le intanti ane lemai venitari Avalòn, Ellorha Danha ane Nicodemus primijo Malagan topere mortaik, Korvak an enta cualrtali malaganes… »

« Los hijos y un lemai llegaron a Avalòn, Ellorha Danha y Nicodemus por ambición de Malagan encontraron su muerte, Korvak y los capitanes libraron la batalla de las panteras…"

Así durante un rato muy largo Orus dictaba mientras las esfinges escribían mencionando todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido durante ese año, batallas, la muerte de Hagen, el encuentro de Severus, la aparición de Dasharine, las aventuras de los guardianes del dragón, las hazañas de Enya y Enindris, infinidad de sucesos que Severus nunca imagino se llevaran a cabo en el mundo.

Caía la tarde cuando Orus termino de dictar, Severus observo que durante todo el discurso Orus tenia los ojos en blanco y viendo a la distancia lo que significaría que se encontraba en trance, cuando dictaba los terribles actos de los seguidores de demonio negro Aghata se estremecía de miedo y culpa pero Yather colocaba su mano en su hombro para darle fuerzas.

"Me Oberkai, nitor enffenit…"- concluyo Orus cayendo inconciente al suelo.

Asayarafath se acerco a él y tomándolo entre sus brazos se lo llevo fuera del gran salón.

"Yo Oberkai, designo el final…"- termino de traducirle Enya a Severus.

¿Orus estará bien?- pregunto Severus.

Si, bueno eso espero, siempre se agota al dictar yo pienso que es por el ver mas allá de lo que nuestros ojos ven- dijo Yather que se encontraba junto a ellos- tranquilos, ahora los hidros amenizaran con música, si no están muy seguros del estado de Orus pueden ir a verlo.

Severus y Enya fueron a la habitación donde se encontraba Orus, estaba recostado en una cama con sabanas de seda, respiraba lentamente parecía que dormitaba, cuando entraron a la habitación Orus abrió sus ojos, se veía completamente agotado, sus ojos de halcón habían perdido el brillo pero a pesar de la fatiga les dirigió una calida sonrisa.

Hermano, si lo deseas mejor regresamos después- dijo Enya al acercarse al lecho.

Si gustan pueden quedarse- dijo Orus débilmente- ¿Severus, que ocurre?

Severus lo veía un poco preocupado.

Solo pensaba Orus, parece que te agotas demasiado, ¿no hay otra forma de redactar el libro?- pregunto Severus.

Orus sonrió y le ofreció su mano, Severus la tomo entre las suyas.

Soy un oráculo- dijo Orus con un tono de voz cansado-es mi misión hacer que el conocimiento persista, era mas fácil con la ayuda de Nicodemus o Ellorha pero ahora que han partido yo debo resistir hasta que el siguiente oráculo tome mi lugar.

¿Tomar tu lugar?- pregunto Severus.

Claro, no voy a vivir eternamente- dijo Orus apoyando su cabeza en la almohada.

Cuando el otro oráculo llegue tú…- Severus no pudo terminar la frase.

Yo moriré- concluyo Orus.

Pero hermano, para eso faltan muchos años, no pienses en eso- dijo Enya acariciando la cabeza de Orus.

No falta mucho, lo siento- dijo Orus cerrando los ojos- cuando este listo yo partiré, Nicodemus ya partió, Ellorha también, falto yo…

¿Nicodemus era un oráculo?- pregunto Severus incrédulo.

Sí- contesto Orus- no recuerdas que el dijo que eras un digno hijo de Oberòn en el cuerpo de un lemai, Nicodemus sabia que te casarías con Enya.

Entonces si saben que pasara con la vida de cada uno, porque no evitan la muerte de los demás, o decirles que les pasara en el futuro- dijo Severus un poco molesto de que alguien ya sabía el curso de su vida.

Así no funciona- dijo Orus con voz apagada- uno decide sobre su propio destino, nosotros no intervenimos.

Severus quiso preguntar mas pero Orus estaba inconsciente, el esfuerzo había sido demasiado en esta ocasión.

Severus y Enya se retiraron para dejarlo descansar, en la noche durante la cena los hijos de Oberòn anunciaron su inminente partida con rumbo a sus lugares de procedencia.

Nosotros también partiremos muchacho- dijo el director- pero espero nos avises cuando lleguen los niños- dijo sonriéndole a Severus.

Severus no pudo menos que sonrojarse.

Pasadas unas semanas, los hijos de Oberòn comenzaron a retirarse de la isla, Minos partió a Grecia, Zitha partió a Dinamarca, las ninfas a Irlanda, los centauros no informaron a donde, los moguays solo se fueron bailando y las hadas se despidieron y se llevaron sus unicornios, los ángelus partieron junto con algunos guardianes del dragón, según se entero Severus después se les reuniría Yoshua.

Asayarafath, yo deseo partir con ustedes- dijo Enindris cuando sus hermanos se preparaban para partir.

No lo se Enindris, lo mejor es preguntarle a Orus- dijo Asayarafath.

En ese momento bajo Orus, acompañado de Severus.

Enindris le informo de su decisión.

Enindris, debes quedarte, cuando el momento llegue yo te avisare- dijo Orus que desde el día del libro se veía mas cansado.

Pero Orus yo…- trato de decir Enindris.

Obedece hijo de Oberòn- dijo Yadher- lo mismo te traeré tu orden de campaña cuando llegue el momento.

Aghata- dijo Orus dirigiéndose a la banshee- ya te he informado a donde ir parte antes de que decline el día.

Aghata hizo una reverencia, antes de partir salto al cuello de Severus rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Gracias- dijo con la voz más hermosa que nunca hubiera escuchado Severus pero con un tono de tristeza- espero volverte a ver, aunque Orus dice que cuando suceda moriré, no me importa si puedo volver a sentir tu compasión.

Al momento lo soltó y se alejo una vez más de su hogar.

Enya se acerco para despedirse de Orus, pero cuando Orus tomo su mano, las fuerzas le faltaron y sino hubiera sido por Yather el halcón hubiera caído al suelo.

¿Orus que ocurre?- pregunto Enya preocupada.

Una visión, una terrible visión- dijo Orus con una voz temblorosa- Severus- dijo dirigiéndose a el- si la amas, nunca la abandones.

Orus cayo inconciente, Severus propuso que esperaran un poco mas, pero era necesario que ya partieran, así con la noche sobre ellos Los cuatro partieron de Avalòn para enfrentar durante un año mas a demonio negro.

¿Qué habrá querido decir Orus?- se preguntaba Severus.

Fuera lo que fuera era mejor obedecerle.

Uhm…-bostezaba Calipso- adiós hijos de Oberòn, ya hace sueño, es mejor irse a dormir espero verlos el próximo tiempo de la reunión.

Calipso subió a su pedestal junto con los demás hidros y al terminar de colocarse una vez mas volvieron a ser de mármol.

Las despedidas son muy tristes- dijo lady Titania.

Sí, pero si ellos no vienen a nosotros, nosotros los iremos a visitar mi lady- dijo lord Oberòn a su esposa.

Severus había pasado las mejores semanas de su vida junto con los hermanos de Enindris y de Enya, estaba por recostarse mientras Enya cepillaba su cabello cuando en su almohada encontró una nota de Orus.

"Severus, la redención trae consigo la salvación de nuestras almas…  
Lamento estar lejos cuando tengas que tomar tu decisión, se que será la correcta, los cielos te iluminen. Orus"

Enya, ¿Qué significa Oberkai?- pregunto Severus.

Es el verdadero nombre de Orus y significa "Amigo oráculo"- contesto Enya.  
¿A que se refería Orus?, ¿Qué decisión tendría que tomar?

En la habitación de lord Oberòn aparecía una nota muy parecida.

"Mi lord Oberòn, la redención trae consigo la salvación de nuestras almas…  
Se que vuestra sabiduría aflorara cuando tengáis que tomar vuestra decisión, se que tomareis la correcta, los cielos le iluminen. Orus"

Oh Oberkai- musito lord Oberòn.

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

CAPITULO 19. EN HORA BUENA

Este lugar se ve muy vació, después de que mis hermanos se fueron- se decía Enindris.

Nuestro querido Enindris estaba muy aburrido, pensaba en Ellorha, en porque no lo habían llevado los cuatro con ellos, montaba a Gladiador, a Conquistador, visitaba a Nany; pero no era lo mismo algo le faltaba.

Una tarde estaba sentado en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre astrología que casi lo había dormido de no ser por las imágenes y dibujos de las constelaciones, decidió que era mejor dar una vuelta por ahí.

Severus tenia completa libertad para recorrer todo el castillo por donde quisiera, uno de sus lugares favoritos era el laboratorio de Lady Titania, tenia tantas cosas para pociones que el no había conocido o apenas había escuchado sobre ellas, en ocasiones Severus se sentía un poco inquieto con el último consejo que le diera Orus por lo que siempre Enya iba acompañada a todas partes por alguien, ya fuera él u otra compañía de confianza.

Severitus, esta muy ocupado- dijo Enindris asomando la nariz en el laboratorio.

No me llames Severitus- grito Severus- y si estoy ocupado ¿Qué quieres?

Severus estaba siguiendo los pasos de una pócima un tanto complicada.

Guacalà, esa cosa apesta- dijo Enindris tapándose la nariz.

Claro que apesta- contesto Severus- es por el polvo de corteza de sauce del mediterráneo.

Como digas, a propósito, no quieres ir a dar una vuelta, veras es que estoy un poco aburrido y bueno yo creía que como tu siempre estas aburrido podríamos tal vez yo que se- decía Enindris viendo todos los frascos y botellas que tenia a su alcance.

Por el momento no, gracias, porque no vas a buscar a Enya y van juntos- sugirió Severus moviendo la pócima.

No ella esta un tanto extraña últimamente, y no sale de la habitación de mi madre, creo que ya se aburrió también, bueno, al menos en Portugal podía ir al puerto, pero aquí ¿Qué barcos podría ver?, aquí no llega nada- decía Enindris jugando con una botella con un liquido blanco como leche.

¡Deja eso Enindris!- grito Severus.

Un poco tarde ya que Enindris había derramado el líquido en el caldero en el que trabajaba Severus, al momento la pócima comenzó a burbujear y desparramarse por todo el piso llenando el lugar con un horrendo olor a pimienta, chile, y demás aromas que picaban la nariz.

Con un movimiento de varita Severus hizo que todo se calmara.

Lo siento Severus, de veras, yo solo quería…- trataba de disculparse Enindris.

No importa – dijo Severus un poco molesto- solo trabajaba en algo que pudiera despertar a los hidros.

Enindris entendió que no era buena idea permanecer ahí así que mejor se fue a otra parte, ¿pero, que podía hacer?, estaba muy aburrido, ¿Por qué no pasaba algo interesante?

El cupia estaba en el castillo de los capitanes de la guardia, desde hacia tiempo ese lugar se encontraba abandonado, Korvak se había ido a vivir al castillo de lord Oberòn, así que la pantera podía disponer del lugar.  
El castillo estaba muy desarreglado y apestaba a gato por todas partes, tal vez por eso nadie se acercaba.

El cupia estaba dormido sobre unas mantas de colores que había arrimado a una esquina de la que fuera la habitación de Malagan, cuando sentía frió y necesitaba tener fuego tomaba la forma de su amo para ir por leña, cuando no tomaba la forma de la pantera para cazar algo que comer y cuando solo quería estar echado seguía como pantera.

Este lugar es un asco- dijo una voz sumamente ronca y cavernosa.

Al escucharla el cupia sintió un tremendo horror, reconocía esa voz, volteo la cabeza y vio parado en la entrada de la habitación un hombre que vestía un traje escarlata, tenia puesto un sombrero del mismo color de ala ancha y una capa aterciopelada en el mismo tono.

El cupia se agazapo escondiendo la cabeza entre las patas.

Toma una apariencia que pueda hablar- ordeno el hombre con una mirada cruel con unos ojos fríos de color negro.

Como ordenes mi amo Mefistófeles- tartamudeo un Malagan con el collar de zafiros.

¿No te dijo Krashian que vendría?- grito Mefistófeles.

El cupia no podía contestar Mefistófeles era el primer capitán de Demonio Negro, era el comandante en jefe de todos sus ejércitos.

Con un movimiento de su mano Mefistófeles hizo que una silla se acercara a él, tomo asiento y observo en silencio al cupia.

Eres una basura- comenzó- como es posible que tú y el idiota de Malagan y Einon con cinco mil hombres no hubieran podido contra un simple lemai.

No era un simple…- se excusaba el cupia.

SILENCIO, estoy hablando- grito Mefistófeles con voz de trueno-ya me han informado que paso, ahora lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Si encontrara la llave de mi libertad yo podría…- dijo el cupia estrujándose las manos.

TU LLAVE, IDIOTA, con o sin ella no eres nada- volvió a rugir Mefistófeles- Demonio Negro ha encontrado al campeón que Slytherin le había prometido, mientras que el de Griffindor será destruido y el de Oberòn no aparece, como se te ocurre que tu un vil sirviente puede hacer mas que nuestro amo, señor y maestro.

No trate de decir eso- dijo en casi un susurro la pantera.

Bah, eres un idiota- dijo Mefistófeles sin ver al cupia- tienes una oportunidad para que nuestro amo no te extermine, debes demostrar que puedes.

Lo que se me ordene lo haré- contesto el cupia firmemente.

Eso espero- dijo Mefistófeles- cuando mi amo lo ordene volveré con sus garras, tu misión no será el acabar con Oberòn, ya que es lógico que no puedes, lo que deberás hacer es ayudarnos a exterminar a los guardianes del dragón, son fuertes y leales a su estupida antigua orden, si los aniquilamos Oberòn perderá aliados y nosotros tendremos el camino libre ¿crees que podamos confiar en ti?

Absolutamente- contesto el cupia.  
Bien- dijo Mefistófeles levantándose de su silla- y por todos los demonios del averno ¡Date un buen baño que apestas!

El cupia lo siguió con la mirada baja hasta que Mefistófeles salio de la habitación, tal vez era momento de demostrar que podía subir en estima ante los ojos de Demonio negro y obtener su llave de la libertad, contaría los minutos hasta el regreso de los emisarios.

Estoy muerto- dijo Severus dejándose caer en un sillón- es poción es mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

Yo estoy segura de que la podrás hacer, además ni mi madre ha podido hacerla y tu vas muy adelantado- dijo Enya dándole un masaje en los hombros- mi querido Severus estas muy tenso.

Era agradable que ella estuviera ahí, si se le ofreciera el regresar a su mundo con el perdón de haber sido un mortifago Severus nunca lo aceptaría si tenia que dejarla a ella.

¿Cómo ha estado tu día?, Enindris te estaba buscando- pregunto Severus tomándola de la mano.

No lo sabia, mi día estuvo muy atareado, bueno en realidad no, bueno si, bueno no, bueno es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte desde hace algunas semanas pero, primero quería estar completamente segura- dijo Enya tratando de encontrar la forma de explicarle a Severus.

¿Segura de que?- pregunto Severus.

¿Y si tenia que ver con lo que dijo Orus?, ¿y si se aproximaba una desgracia?, ¿y si lo había dejado de amor?, ¿y si mejor dejaba de pensar y la escuchaba?

Severus…- Enya tomo aire, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera de gran importancia.

Severus sentía un hoyo en el estomago porque tanto misterio, porque no lo decía de una buena vez, porque otra vez estaba pensando y no la escuchaba.

Severus vamos a ser padres- dijo de repente Enya.

Enya esperaba una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Severus pero en lugar de eso solo sintió un apasionado beso en los labios por parte de su esposo.

¿No estas sorprendido?- pregunto Enya cuando Severus se separo un poco de ella.

Claro, es la mejor noticia que jamás me han dado- dijo Severus lleno de alegría- yo ser padre, es maravilloso- dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando por la habitación- tendrá tus ojos, espero no tenga mi cabello, será un buscador, si es niña será hermosa como tu, espero le guste pociones sino todo esta bien mientras no le guste herbologia…

Enya miraba complacida la respuesta por parte de Severus.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, al abrirse una doncella informaba que el capitán Korvak deseaba ver a lord Severus y lady Enya.

Ese Korvak siempre ha sido muy serio- dijo Enya cuando acompañaba a Severus- ¿Qué querrá?

Llegaron al despacho de Korvak donde un agradable fuego estaba en la chimenea encendida, Korvak estaba sentado en un escritorio con muchos papeles alrededor, firmaba, marcaba, redactaba y en ocasiones bebía de una taza con café cuando los vio les invito a tomar asiento.

Lamento interrumpir mi lord- comenzo Korvak  
No es necesario que me llame lord- dijo Severus quien estaba de muy buen humor.

Gracias, bien, Severus le ha llegado un paquete se encuentra en la mesa- dijo Korvak señalando un paquete del tamaño de una caja de galletas- mi lady usted también ha recibido una carta.-Era necesario que los tomara primero para percatarme que no fueran algo peligroso.

Severus destapo su paquete que contenía algo parecido a un libro con una nota.

En la nota estaba escrito lo siguiente:

"Parto a una misión con mis hombres, le felicito por su enlace matrimonial. Mi esposa y yo lamentamos no haber mandado antes su regalo de nupcias, espero le agrade… Yoshua Smith"

Severus abrió el libro, era un ejemplar de colección muy poco común sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, tenia pasta de piel y por el aroma parecía tener muchos años, algo así como desde la época medieval.

Es un gran regalo- dijo Severus hojeando el libro- ¿Qué dice tu carta Enya?

Enya terminaba de leer su carta.

Es una carta de Ukio, no la conozco en persona pero además de algunos consejos sobre matrimonio me da una amistosa invitación para que la visite mientras Yoshua se encuentra lejos- dijo Enya doblando la carta.

Korvak veía complacido como la pareja estaba felizmente casada, era cierto que Korvak no había dado tal paso, pero ahora ni pensar en eso ya que tenia que mantener una buena vigilancia del territorio según había dado ordenes Orus antes de partir.

Estaban por retirarse cuando Korvak vio con atención el anillo de Enya.

Mi lady me permite- dijo mirando el anillo con emoción.

Por supuesto- dijo Enya quitándose y dándoselo al caballero- me lo dio Severus.

¿De donde lo saco mi lord?- pregunto Korvak

Me lo dieron- contesto Severus un poco inquieto- ¿Qué sucede?

Nada mi lord- dijo Korvak regresándole a Enya el anillo- lo que pasa es que es muy parecido al que tenia mi hermano, Mordiak le dio uno parecido a Malagan; pero viéndolo de cerca tiene un acabado diferente, aunque de lejos me atrevería a decir que es el mismo.

Salieron del despacho de Korvak no sin que Severus empezara a pensar que era mejor que Enya no usara ese anillo pero como podía decirle eso si el mismo se lo había dado.

Un nuevo día había llegado con sus brillantes rayos de sol, todo Avalòn se despertó con la noticia de que se tendrían muy pronto un heredero al trono de Avalòn siendo sucesores de Enindris en línea directa.

Felicidades Severus, picaron- dijo Enindris dando con el codo a Severus- solo que…

¿Qué que?- pregunto Severus.

Que me pongo a pensar si el llegara a ser… bueno ya olvídalo- dijo Enindris cambiando de tema.

Por su parte lord Oberòn se encontraba en su despacho cuando una lechuza entro por su ventana.Con un mensaje en una pata, lord Oberòn lo leyó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"Me ha llegado la noticia de que tendréis un nieto, recuerde que Hogwarts lo estará esperando… Albus Dumbledore"

Ese director, aun no nacen y ya quieren que estudien- decía lord Oberòn contestando el mensaje.

Felicidades Severus- decía lady Titania- imagina que hermoso será.

Pronto también comenzaron a llegar presentes por parte de los hijos de Oberòn al enterarse de la noticia, mandaban juguetes, ropa, dulces, Zitha tuvo la ocurrencia de mandar una rana, tal vez hubiera estado bien sino hubiera amarrado al pobre animal a un globo para que llegara, Minos mando una caja con juguetes de madera con un caballito que Severus asocio con el caballo de Troya que decían los libros lemais, unos cuantos minotauros igual de madera, las ninfas mandaban peinetas, ropa de niña, mantas de seda y todos tenían ya las apuestas para saber si seria niño o niña.

Solo falta que Orus o Asayarafath manden algo- dijo Severus viendo un caleidoscopio que un moguay había mandado un poco sucio con jugo de vayas.

No lo se en ocasiones están muy ocupados- contesto Enya.

Mi lord- dijo una doncella refiriéndose a Severus- la criadora de caballos se encuentra en los jardines, solicita una audiencia con usted.

¿Qué querrá Nany?- se pregunto Severus.

Enya y Severus bajaron y en una banca de los jardines vieron a Nany con su acostumbrada pañoleta al cuello cuando los vio hizo una reverencia y les felicito por la noticia.

Mi señor lemai, hay perdón quiero decir mi lord Severus- dijo Nany apenada- este es mi presente para el heredero

Nany señalo un hermoso corcel pinto que recordaba un mustang solo que era un poco mas alto y sus patas se veían mas fuertes.

Gracias, aunque creo que faltara mucho para que lo pueda montar- dijo Severus acercándose al animal- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Le di el nombre de Ráfaga, pero si el heredero decide cambiarle el nombre no habrá ningún inconveniente-dijo Nany entregándole las riendas a Severus.

Es un gran gesto de tu parte Nany- dijo Enya.

No en lo absoluto, espero sea del agrado del heredero- dijo Nany haciendo otra reverencia.

El tiempo pasaba en ocasiones lento, en otras más rápido hasta que sin notarlo habían pasado casi siete meses, Enya se veía radiante aunque la maternidad ya se veía muy acentuada en ella.

Una mañana durante el desayuno lord Oberòn y lady Titania anunciaron que realizarían un viaje para visitar a unos amigos.

Y para concluir visitaremos a Griff- dijo lady Titania tomando un bollo.

¿Griff?, no es el posadero de Queens hope- pregunto Severus.

Claro, es un caballero descendiente de los nobles de Avalòn, al igual que todos los de la villa solo que ellos decidieron vivir como lemais, alejados de todos hasta de nosotros- dijo lord Oberòn.

Así al caer la tarde los dos reyes partieron esperando regresar antes de que su nieto naciera, rogando a Enya que se cuidara al igual que a Enindris y a Severus.

Unas semanas mas pasaron, el cupia estaba en el castillo de Malagan esperando las nuevas indicaciones sin que estas le llegaran cuando un sonido sordo lo hizo salir de sus meditaciones.

Al menos veo que te diste un baño- dijo Mefistófeles llegando al lugar donde se encontraba el cupia- estas listo para cumplir con tus obligaciones.

Al momento- contesto el cupia.

Bien- dijo Mefistófeles- GARRA DE ACERO, GARRA ROJA.

Al momento dos demonios de menor tamaño pero con aspecto terrible aparecieron entre una cortina de humo, uno era color gris y el otro era rojo.

Garra de acero y Garra roja- explicaba Mefistófeles- se encargaran del ataque contra los guardianes del dragón, sus scrowlers están creando una distracción en tierras galas para que el capitán de la guardia se aleje, es una fortuna que Oberòn también partiera, así solo te debes preocupar de detener a Yoshua, al lemai y tal vez al cobarde de Enindris ¿crees poder hacerlo?

Creo poder ayudar- atino a decir la pantera.

Eso es mejor que nada- dijo Mefistófeles- recuerda cuando Garra de Acero y Garra Roja vengan por ti mas te vale que no nos falles o encontraras tu muerte.

Con una carcajada Mefistófeles se retiro, Garra Roja y Garra de Acero eran las garras de Demonio Negro eran los subalternos de Mefistófeles, los trabajos sucios eran su especialidad, no había ninguna misión en la que hubieran fallado y siempre que sus scrowlers aparecían aquel contra el que iba dirigida su acometida podía darse por muerto.

Después de unos minutos las garras se retiraron dejando al cupia solo en el castillo, al parecer Demonio Negro jugaría unas cartas peligrosas contra de los guardianes del dragón, y el pobre cupia se vería inmiscuido pero si lograba salir con bien su amo lo vería como un servidor valiente.

Nubes de tormenta azotarían Avalòn sin que ninguno de los héroes de esas tierras estuviera al tanto, difícil prueba se les presentaba.

Esa misma noche estaban disponiendo todo para la cena cuando un mensajero entro sin previo aviso al gran comedor.

CAPITÁN KORVAK- grito el caballero- GUERRA MI CAPITÁN.

Korvak se levanto de su silla de un salto seguido por Enindris.

¿Dónde?- pregunto Korvak

En las Galias mi lord- dijo el caballero un tanto jadeante- los scrowlers, ataca a nuestros aliados, solicitan refuerzos.

Korvak ordeno que los regimientos estuvieran listos.

¿Y Asayarafath?- pregunto Korvak  
No tenemos noticias de los cuatro señor- dijo el caballero- pero es imperativo que les demos ayuda.

Enindris quería acompañar a Korvak pero el caballero le ordeno quedarse ya que las fuerzas de Oberòn para la protección de la isla se verían reducidas.

Contra su voluntad Enindris tuvo que quedarse.

No te preocupes Enindris- decía Enya- veras que Korvak estará de regreso en menos de lo que piensas, esos lurdos de demonio negro siempre corren cuando un caballero valiente les hace frente.

Eso espero- musito Enindris- eso espero.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo lentamente sin noticias de Korvak o de los cuatro, días en los que Severus seguía intentando lograr la poción para los hidros y Enya tejía ropa de estambre para el bebe, una mañana recibieron una carta de la dama Ukio, pedía cordialmente una visita ya que se sentía muy sola debido a la ausencia de Yoshua que había tardado mas de lo acostumbrado.

Severus y Enya aceptaron, Enindris también decidió acompañarlos pero un poco triste ya que todo lo de los guardianes le recordaba a Ellorha.

Continuará…


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

CAPITULO 20. GUARDIANES DEL DRAGON

¿Falta mucho?- preguntaba Enindris montado en Conquistador.

Por décima vez no- contesto Severus.

Ah, ¿falta mucho?- volvió a preguntar Enindris.

Basta Enindris, no es el mejor momento para tus juegos- dijo Enya quien ya tenia jaqueca- además tú debes saberlo mejor ya que ahí vivía Ellorha.

Es cierto, pero cuando ella estaba, no me parecía tan retirado- dijo Enindris quedándose callado.

Los tres habían decidió ir inmediatamente a la casa de Lady Ukio, ya que después de la partida de Korvak solo habían quedado ellos junto con algunos nobles.

El castillo de los guardianes era un agradable lugar, de menor tamaño comparado con el castillo de Lord Oberòn, pero debido a su ubicación en el límite sur tenía una vista impresionante.

Ukio estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro cuando entro brincando Lurulù.

Hola Lurulù, ¿quieres una galleta?- pregunto Ukio con una gran sonrisa.

Lurulù siempre recibía galletas que le daba la dama en especial si se trataban de galletas de chocolate, además era la única compañía que tenia en el castillo, las hermanas de Yoshua siempre estaban de misión al igual que su hermano, y cuando tenían algún momento libre lo dedicaban a ir con lord Draco.

No, Lurulù no quiere galletas ahora, Lurulù vino a decir que las visitas de lady Ukio han llegado por lo que Lurulù vino a informar, pero Lurulù tuvo que buscarla primero y ahora la dama Ukio debe decirle a Lurulù si los deja pasar o Lurulù no les permite pasar- dijo Lurulù sin dejar de dar brincos por toda la habitación.

Uhm, la dama Ukio- dijo Ukio tratando de parecer seria- desea que Lurulù les diga que los recibirá personalmente.

Lurulù obedece, Lurulù es un buen trasgo- dijo Lurulù saltando fuera de la habitación seguido por Ukio.

En la puerta se encontraba Severus y Enya, Enindris estaba observando unos cuadros sobre dragones.

Este dragón se ve muy gordo- dijo señalando la pintura.

Yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Ukio bajando las escaleras- parece un puerquito.

Ukio estaba radiante se veía que su embarazo estaba mas avanzado que el de Enya, a pesar de eso no se veía muy subida de peso, tenia recogido su cabello castaño en una media cola con un moño, sus ojos cafés le daban una mirada muy dulce.

Bienvenidos- dijo Ukio haciendo una reverencia- gracias por venir, mis lords no teníamos el gusto de conocernos personalmente; pero mi esposo el guardián Yoshua y yo asistimos a su boda. ¿Recibieron nuestro presente?  
Si- contesto Enya- muy amable por sus obsequios y consejos.

Es un placer, aunque no sabíamos que podíamos regalarle a un mago- dijo Ukio refiriéndose a Severus.

Usted no me llamo lemai- dijo Severus.

Por supuesto que no, porque sino yo también debería decirme lemai, me temo que aunque no tengo magia, no me considero extraña- dijo Ukio invitándolos a tomar asiento.

Entonces es usted un muggle- dijo Severus.

No tengo muy bien entendido que significa, pero si es ser una persona común creo que lo soy- dijo Ukio con una sonrisa.

En ese momento entro Lurulù llevando una bandeja con vasos y una jarra de agua fresca; a pesar de que el trasgo brincaba por aquí y por allá nunca derramo el líquido.

¿Qué es?- pregunto Severus- no es un elfo domestico.

No Lurulù, es un trasgo, Yoshua lo tiene desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que dijo que lo encontró en una misión contra demonio negro.

Entonces es seguidor de demonio negro- dijo Severus viendo a Lurulù desconfiado.

¿Por qué debe ser seguidor de demonio negro?- dijo Ukio- si Lurulù quiere mucho a Yoshua y a mí.

Si- interrumpió Lurulù- la dama Ukio le da galletas a Lurulù y le cuenta cuentos a Lurulù de un lobo, una niña y su abuelita.

Bueno- dijo Ukio ruborizándose un poco- solo practico para cuando nazca mi hijo.

Nosotros también seremos padres- dijo Enya- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás a tu hijo?

No lo se- dijo Ukio.

No tienes ni una idea- dijo Enindris- y Yoshua no ha decidido.

No, verán con los guardianes del dragón la oráculo era quien decía los nombres- Ukio hizo una pausa- pero ahora que Ellorha ha partido, no sabemos.

Es cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo Enindris con cierta tristeza.  
Lamento lo de Ellorha, no la conocí pero en ocasiones creo que la vi en sueños- dijo Ukio tratando de consolar a Enindris.

La tarde caía en la isla de Avalòn en el castillo de los capitanes de la guardia, el cupia se encontraba listo esperando que llegaran sus nuevas indicaciones, en un momento percibió un aroma desagradable a azufre, cuando volteo observo a Garra Roja y a Garra de Acero parados en la puerta.

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO- dijo Garra de Acero.

LOS SCROWLERS ESTAN LISTOS- dijo Garra Roja.  
El cupia entendió que el momento de la aniquilación de los guardianes había llegado siguió a los demonios hasta la entrada del castillo, en las afueras pudo observar un ejercito de considerable tamaño formado por todos los scrowlers. Los escrowlers son una raza de aspecto desagradable, fueron creados por demonio negro como infantería, son carne de cañón ya que sus perdidas pueden ser remplazadas por nuevos scrowlers, tienen formas de gárgolas y son extremadamente agresivos, solo obedecen a sus capitanes, pueden ser destruidos pero son en extremo resistentes una forma de ganarles si se pelea contra ellos en la noche es resistir hasta que despunte el alba, ya que no soportan los rayos del sol.

¿Son suficientes?- pregunto el cupia.

CINCO POR CADA GUARDIAN- contesto Garra de Acero.

ADELANTE- grito Garra Roja.

Mientras en las afueras el ejército se preparaba, Severus Enya, Ukio y Enindris disfrutaban de una agradable velada, cuando de repente un olor a quemado les llego proveniente de las afueras.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ukio que había corrido a la ventana.

Es un incendio- dijo Enindris.

Por todos los cielos, atacan a los dragones- dijo Enya ahogando un grito.

Sea lo que sea debemos ayudarles- dijo Severus.

Yo voy contigo- sentencio Enindris.

Severus y Enindris estaban a punto de partir, cuando Severus tuvo un mal presentimiento ¿acaso Orus no le había dicho que no dejara sola a su esposa? ¿Pero que pasaría con los guardianes si no les ayudaban?

Enya vio la disyuntiva en el rostro de Severus, se acerco a él y abrazándolo le dijo que no se preocupara que ella y Ukio estarían bien.

Por favor ten mucho cuidado- dijo Severus abrazándola- nunca me perdonaría si te pasara algo.

No te preocupes Severus, los niños y yo no saldremos de este castillo- dijo Enya con una sonrisa.

Por favor mis señores ayuden a los guardianes- dijo Ukio enlazando sus manos en señal de ruego- se los imploro.

No te preocupes linda Ukio, nosotros haremos todo lo que podamos- dijo Enindris.

Terminando de decir esto Severus y Enindris salieron a todo galope.

La situación con los guardianes del dragón era desesperada, sus fuerzas estaban completamente mermadas, los scrowlers atacaban sin piedad mientras Garra de Acero, Garra Roja y el cupia veían desde una posición elevada toda la batalla.

Los guardianes caían sin remedio ante las acometidas de los scrowlers, también los dragones eran derribados en pleno vuelo, en esta ocasión no se veía un triunfo en la batalla a favor de las fuerzas del bien.

Oh Yoshua, si tan solo estuvieras aquí- musito Wendy mientras se defendía de un grupo de scrowlers que atacaban el perímetro norte.

También Kala tenia serios problemas todos sus arqueros habían caído y solo ella seguía en pie tratando de abrirse camino entre los atacantes que la rodeaban.

Treinta y cinco- contaba Kala mientras otro scrowler caía a sus pies.

Hermana vengo a ayudarte- dijo Wendy cuando llego a su lado.

Ya era hora, ahora si habías tardado- dijo Kala tratando de esbozar una sonrisa- cuarenta.

Tan pocos, eso quiere decir que las cosas van mal- dijo Wendy derribando a otro scrowler.

¿Has visto a nuestros dragones?- pregunto Kala sacando otra flecha de su carcaj.

Me temo que casi todos han caído, buenos guardianes resultamos ser- dijo Wendy.

Las cosas cambiaran cuando llegue Yoshua- dijo Kala- cuarenta y tres.

Espero no tarde o no abra aliados con los que combatir- dijo Wendy mientras acometía a otro scrowler.

De la noble raza de los dragones solo quedaban tres en pie, lord Draco y sus hijos.

Padre me temo que han tomado el castillo- dijo Drake.

Lo se, lo mejor es ir con los guardianes y ayudarles- sugirió lord Draco.

Padre me temo que ya no quedan guardianes- dijo Dreico.

No, yo he visto a Kala y Wendy- dio lord Draco.

Mientras queden ellas tenemos esperanzas- dijo Drake.

Así los dragones se dirigieron a donde se mantenían en pie las guardianas tratando desesperadamente de sobrevivir, la batalla se volvía cada vez más oscura en contra de los pocos sobrevivientes, algunos guardianes que todavía quedaban con vida se reunieron junto a los dragones y sus capitanas en un último esfuerzo desesperado.

Cuando todo parecía perdido y solo quedaban en pie las hermanas de Yoshua llegaron Severus y Enindris.

¿Es una fiesta privada o cualquiera puede entrar?- pregunto Enindris tratando de darles confianza.

Si vamos a caer, vamos a caer con honor- dijo lord Draco.

Los seguidores de la luz peleaban valientemente, Severus rechazaba a los scrowlers con hechizos, Enindris y Wendy esgrimían la espada contra los atacantes mientras Kala y su arco hacían estragos en sus filas, por su parte los dragones lanzaban furiosas bocanadas de fuego en contra del pronunciado ejército, que no parecía perder elementos de sus filas.

Observando el cause de la batalla con infinito deleite se encontraban las garras de demonio negro y el cupia.

LOS GUARDIANES SERAN EXTERMINADOS- dijo Garra de Acero.

SOLO FALTAN LOS GUARDIANES FUTUROS- dijo Garra Roja.

¿A que se refieren?- pregunto el cupia.

LOS HIJOS DE YOSHUA TAMBIEN DEBEN SER ELIMINADOS- dijo Garra de Acero.

EXTERMINA A UKIO-ordeno Garra Roja- SI NOS FALLAS ENCONTRARAS TU MUERTE.

No les fallare- dijo el cupia.

Tomando forma de pantera el cupia se dirigió a todo galope al castillo de los guardianes para acabar con todo vestigio de los guardianes del dragón.

Bien, fue un placer pelear con ustedes- dijo Wendy cuando su espada estuvo rota hasta la empuñadura.

Bromeas apenas nos estamos divirtiendo- dijo Enindris aunque también su espada esta fragmentada.

Kala ya no tenia ni una sola flecha y su arco había sido roto por un scrowler, los dragones y Severus estaban agotados al parecer su fin había llegado.

QUE ES LO QUE VEMOS- dijo Garra de Acero llegando a donde habían sido rodeados por sus scrowlers- UN NOBLE TROFEO PARA NUESTRO AMO DEMONIO NEGRO.

SCROWLER ACABEN CON ELLOS- ordeno Garra Roja.

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- ordeno una voz por detrás de las garras.

Garra Roja y Garra de Acero voltearon hacia el recién llegado, su sorpresa fue extraordinaria cuando vieron a Yather y Yadher junto con otro hombre joven desafiantes frente a ellos.

SI VIENEN A BUSCAR SU MUERTE QUE ASI SEA- dijeron al mismo tiempo las garras.

Desapareciendo en una cortina de humo solo dejaron a los scrowlers en contra de los recién llegados y los que sobrevivieron a la batalla.

Yadher y Yather atacaron con gran bravura, también el joven que los acompañaba vestía una casaca china blanca, y usaba lentes oscuros aunque fuera de noche, en un momento en que la batalla parecía más terrible que toda la anterior, los scrowlers se quedaron quietos, y un instante después desaparecieron del campo de batalla.

Hermanos me alegro de verlos- dijo Enindris.  
Los scrowlers no se han retirado- dijo Yadher.

¿Entonces a donde han ido?- pregunto Wendy

Por los guardianes que faltan- dijo el joven de casaca china.

Por si no te has dado cuenta nosotras somos las únicas- dijo Kala.

Seraph se refiere a los que todavía no nacen- dijo Yather.

¡UKIO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo las hermanas.

¿Ukio? Se pregunto Severus entonces, si ellos iban por ella, también Enya corría peligro.

Has cometido un error muy grande al dejarla sola Severus- dijo Yather.

Es mi culpa, nunca imagine que ellos harían algo así- dijo Severus.

Si nos apresuramos no es demasiado tarde- dijo lord Draco.

Cierto la forma mas rápida de llegar es a vuelo de dragón- dijo Drake- no hay tiempo que perder monten.

Al momento todos montaron en los tres dragones.

Si le ocurre algo nunca me lo perdonare- dijo Severus tristemente

Tranquilo mi hermana sabe cuidarse, estará bien- dijo Enindris tratando de calmar a Severus.

Después de que Severus y Enindris se fueran, Ukio y Enya habían quedado solas con Lurulù en el castillo.

¿Crees que estén bien?- pregunto Ukio un poco nerviosa.

Claro, Severus cuidara a Enindris, tranquila todo estará bien- trato de calmarla Enya.

Estaban platicando de otras cosas cuando de repente se apagaron todas las luces del castillo.

Lurulù tiene miedo- dijo Lurulù saltando a los brazos de Ukio.

Yo también- dijo Ukio abrazando al pequeño trasgo.

Shhh- dijo Enya quien había escuchado un ruido.

Por uno de los corredores se encontraba el cupia, estaba buscando a Ukio guiándose por el aroma.

¿Hay alguna otra forma de salir de aquí?- pregunto Enya.

No, solo que quieras salir por la ventana- dijo Ukio.

Enya abrió la ventana, tenía un pequeño descanso que podía servirles de camino, al parecer era muy resistente y podría soportarlas.  
Por aquí- dijo saliendo por la ventana.

Ukio tenia mucho miedo pero decidió seguirla, que quedarse a ver que era lo que las buscaba. Lurulù iba al frente de la fila brincando asomándose en cada ventana para ver si no había peligro.

Una ventana estaba abierta, Lurulù se asomo y no se veía ningún peligro.

Enya estro primero, pero a penas tuvo tiempo de decirle a Ukio que regresara cuando con terror se encontró parado frente a ella al cupia en forma de Malagan.

MALAGAN- grito Enya.

Me temo que no princesa- dijo el cupia- ¿ahora si es tan amable donde se encuentra la esposa del guardián?

No lo sé- mintió Enya.

Por favor princesa no tengo la menor intención de hacerle daño pero si …- dijo el cupia.

No tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando su vista se topo en el anillo que ostentaba Enya.

¡DE DONDE HAS SACADO ESO!-rugió el cupia.

No se ha que te refieres- dijo Enya desconcertada.

Al anillo maldita mujer, a la llave de mi libertad- volvió a rugir el cupia y sus ojos despedían rayos.

Quieres esto- dijo Enya quitándose el anillo- pues aquí lo tienes.

El cupia lo tomo con sus manos temblorosas, lo acerco al collar de zafiros y en una pequeña abertura lo introdujo, el cupia esperaba que el collar cayera al suelo liberándose por fin de su esclavitud pero en lugar de eso no paso nada.

QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO- rugió furioso- como es posible que no funciones ¡que le has hecho mujer!

Nada- dijo Enya muy asustada- ese anillo me lo dio mi esposo.

EL LEMAI- volvió a rugir el cupia- por supuesto ese maldito lemai debió ponerle algún hechizo.

El cupia estaba completamente furioso, no entendía que ese anillo no era el que perteneciera a Malagan.

Si el así lo quiso, así será- rugió el cupia- nunca volverá a ver con vida a su amadísima esposa.

Enya abrió sus ojos llenos de asombro, lo siguiente que sintió fue como el cupia la derribaba en el suelo, el cupia tomo forma de pantera y le lanzaba zarpazos furiosa, Enya sentía un terrible dolor en cada ataque, en una acometida el cupia la arrojo contra una pared de la que callo una espada "debo alcanzarla" pensó Enya pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba alcanzarla, el cupia estaba completamente enloquecido cada ataque era mas violento que el anterior, estaba a punto de dar el ultimo golpe cuando un rugido lo hizo voltear.

En la entrada de la habitación se encontraba de pie Nany, que había seguido a Enindris pero se había quedado en el castillo, hasta que el aroma del cupia le indico que algo andaba mal.

UN CUPIA- rugió Nany.

UN KRULIAN- rugió el cupia con forma de pantera.

Ahora la batalla fue entre ambas criaturas mágicas, el krulian peleaba con valentía sin importarle los rugidos del cupia, en un arrebato el cupia se lanzo contra Nany mordiéndole en la espalda, Nany rugió de dolor pero tomando con sus garras al cupia lo lanzo contra una pared, la lucha que había entre ellos era terrible.

Después de que Enya cerrara la ventana Ukio y Lurulù se quedaron a fuera esperando poder entrar cuando escucharon el rugido del cupia y el sonido de los golpes trataron de entrar pero antes de que pudieran acudir a ayudar, una flecha se interpuso en su camino, los scrowlers habían llegado al castillo.

Yoshua por favor llega- musito Ukio que no podía moverse del miedo.

Lurulù piensa que la dama debe ponerse a salvo- dijo el trasgo.

Un scrowler comenzó a subir por la pared donde se encontraba Ukio, si la criatura la alcanzaba no tendrían salvación.

¿Que era lo mejor? pensó Ukio saltar o dejarse tomar prisionera, ninguna de las opciones le agradaban ya que de cualquier forma su hijo estaba en peligro, pero había que tomar una decisión.

Los dragones llegaron en el momento en que Ukio había saltado, las hermanas de Yoshua observaron con horror que su familia se iba a terminar en ese momento, pensaron en el dolor que sentiría Yoshua al ver a su esposa muerta, mientras pensaban como ayudar a Ukio, algo paso volando junto a ellos a una velocidad que ningún dragón podría igualar.

¡Que rayos es eso!- grito Enindris.

YOSHUA- gritaron al mismo tiempo los tres dragones.

Antes de que su esposa hubiera caído al alcance de los scrowlers, Yoshua la había atrapado a pleno vuelo, teniéndola entre sus brazos, Ukio tenia fuertemente abrazado a Lurulù. Cuando no sintió el golpe abrió los ojos encontrándose con Yoshua.

YOSHUA- grito Ukio emocionada.

Lamento haber tardado tanto- dijo Yoshua con una dolorosa sonrisa.

Tenía una herida reciente en la frente, por su mueca de dolor había tenido una terrible batalla y una de sus alas parecía estar rota, a pesar de eso había llegado a tiempo para salvar a su esposa.

Los dragones llegaron a su lado, los scrowlers se preparaban para seguir atacando cuando de la ventana cerca de donde se encontraba Ukio el cristal se rompió con violencia y el cuerpo del cupia cayo al vació, cayendo entre los scrowlers muerto, de la ventana se asomo Nany jadeando completamente exhausta.

NANY- grito Enindris.

Los dragones rompieron la pared entrando en la habitación, Nany estaba junto a Enya, Severus sintió que se moría al ver lo lastimada que estaba su esposa.

No hay momento que perder- dijo Yoshua- van a tomar el castillo.

Yoshua saco de entre su trajo un cetro finamente trabajado con incrustaciones de gemas preciosas.

DESLAGRATE, MURI TEMPI, TEMPLI INTERVALIAN- recito Yoshua.

A la pronunciación del hechizo, una nube de humo de color azul los envolvió desapareciendo todos de la habitación justo en el momento en que los scrowlers seguidos de las garras entraban por la puerta.

Continuará…


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

CAPITULO 21.FINAL

El castillo de Lord Oberòn estaba prácticamente desierto, la mayoría de los nobles habían salido al mismo tiempo que Severus y los hermanos iban con los guardianes, solo habían quedado algunas damas y uno que otro caballero.

El recibidor estaba con las luces apagadas, en un momento en el que todo estaba en silencio una cortina de humo se esparció por él, de esta cortina aparecieron los dragones, los guardianes, los hijos de Oberòn y Severus.

Enya…- dijo Severus en un susurro.

Su esposa estaba entre sus brazos, se encontraba muy mal debido al ataque del cupia, lentamente abrió los ojos, estaban perdiendo su brillo natural, trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero termino en una mueca de dolor.

Yo… tenia que… ayudar a… Ukio- dijo reuniendo todas sus fuerzas.

Por favor, no hables veras que estarás bien- dijo Severus aunque no estaba muy seguro.

Me temo que no podrá recibir ayuda- dijo Yather- por lo que veo no se encuentra ningún medico en el castillo.

¿Seria posible que en ese momento Severus perdiera lo que mas amaba?, No, no era justo.

Si me permite- dijo el joven de casaca china- yo puedo ayudar.

Severus se le quedo mirando con un poco de desconfianza.

Tranquilo- dijo Yadher- Seraph es el hijo de Hagen y ha estudiado medicina aunque también artes marciales.

Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarla y a tu hijo- dijo Seraph.

Severus le tendió a Enya y Seraph la llevo a una habitación para atenderla.

Yoshua me tenias muy preocupada- dijo Ukio rodeando con sus brazos a su esposo.

Yoshua no pudo menos abrazarla aunque al hacerlo se veía que estaba lastimado.

Lo lamento Ukio, pero nos tendieron una trampa- dijo Yoshua.

¿Qué paso?- preguntaron sus hermanas.

Nos encontrábamos en una misión de reconocimiento los Ángeles y yo- comenzó Yoshua- cuando los scrowlers aparecieron, luchamos valientemente pero nos superaban en numero, no quedo en pie nadie mas que yo. Escuche que pensaban lanzar un ataque a los dragones y vine lo mas rápido que pude, llegue al campo de batalla me aterre al ver que nadie de los nuestros había sobrevivido, temí por mi esposa y fui al castillo llegando justo a tiempo.

Es una tragedia que solamente tres dragones sobrevivieran, pero al son los que debíamos proteger mas que a ningún otro- dijo Kala.

Si pero me temo que nunca superaremos esa perdida tan grande- dijo Lord Draco- cuando nosotros tres partamos ya no habrá sabios dragones.

El silencio reino en el castillo por algunos segundos.

Enindris se acerco a Nany quien tenia rota su pañoleta y se lambia una herida en su pata.

Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte con el cupia Nany- dijo Enindris vendándole su pata.

Gracias kichy, pero no ayude lo suficiente a tu hermana, ¿su heredero estará bien?- pregunto Nany preocupada por los hijos de Oberòn, mas que por ella misma.

Espero que si- dijo Enindris- además ya tenia siete meses, tal vez no sea tan malo que nazca antes.

Todos estaban tristes y abatidos, los guardianes del dragón habían desaparecido, los dragones habían pasado a la historia, la princesa estaba muy mal herida, el heredero no sabían si sobreviviría, los tres guardianes que quedaban no estaban en condiciones de pelear, Severus estaba consternado por todo lo que le había pasado en una sola noche.

Lurulù piensa, que al menos estamos a salvo de esos feos scrowlers, Lurulù les tiene mucho miedo- dijo Lurulù quien estaba en los brazos de Ukio.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responderle al pequeño trasgo se escucho un sonido de tambores en la distancia, Yadher y Yather se asomaron por una ventana.

Maldición vienen a acabar su trabajo- dijo Yather.

Y me temo que nuestras fuerzas están muy diezmadas para combatir- dijo Yadher.

Lo que podemos hacer es una protección al castillo para soportar hasta que amanezca- sugirió lord Draco.

No teniendo otra solución, todos aceptaron, los tres dragones se colocaron en un circulo y entonando unas notas muy graves y con voces cavernosas pronunciaron un hechizo que serviría contra escudo para no permitir el avance de los scrowlers, lo único malo es que como estaban muy cansados por la batalla el escudo solo abarco el castillo y no los jardines.

ATAQUEN ESCROWLERS, NO QUIERO PIEDRA SOBRE PIEDRA- ordeno Garra de Acero.

A pesar de que los scrowlers se lanzaban con todo su peso sobre la puerta principal nunca lograron derribarla.

HAN COLOCADO UN ESCUDO MAGICO- dijo Garra Roja a Garra de Acero.

El demonio miro alrededor de él.

YA QUE SON TAN COBARDES PARA ESCONDERSE, DEBEMOS DARLE UNA DOLOROSA LECCION-dijo Garra de Acero con una sonrisa siniestra- ¡SCROWLERS EXTERMINIO TOTAL EN CONTRA DE LOS HIDROS!

Los scrowlers obedecieron al momento con infinita alegría, mientras en el interior los hijos de Oberòn palidecieron tanto como el papel.

¡Esos malditos mataran a Calipso y a los demás!- grito Enindris desesperado.

No lo permitiremos- dijeron al unísono Yadher y Yather.

Severus termina la poción que estabas haciendo, Enindris tú te quedas- ordeno Yather.

Por que siempre debo quedarme- refunfuño Enindris.

Porque han sido órdenes de Orus- gruño Yadher- por una vez en tu vida compórtate como heredero de Oberòn y no solo como su hijo.

Iba a ser imposible que pudieran salir por la puerta principal, ya que era por ese lado por donde mas atacaban los scrowlers, Yadher y Yather no lo vieron como un retraso ya que quitándose sus capas que siempre vestían, dejando ver sus fuertes patas comenzaron a descender por una pared, sujetándose con sus garras a la piedra para no caer.

En el exterior, el panorama era desastroso, los scrowlers destrozaban cada estatua que encontraban, los hidros que permanecían dormidos en estado de roca no podían defenderse y era terrible observar como sus hermosas figuras terminaban siendo añicos.

Severus no perdió el tiempo se dirigió al laboratorio donde tenia la pócima y en menos tiempo del que pensaba esta comenzaba a estar lista, solo había un gran problema la pócima nunca había sido probada y no había suficiente para todos los hidros.

Una vez más en esa misma noche parecía que la buena suerte los abandonaba.

Yather y Yadher peleaban valientemente abriéndose camino entre todos los scrowlers, no por eso salían limpios, ya que ambos hermanos tenían el cuerpo cubierto por infinidad de heridas, aunque también los scrowlers no salían limpios, demostrando que por algo pertenecían al grupo elite de los cinco, mas de una vez pensaron que ya nunca combatirían al lado de Orus o Asayarafath.

ES MOMENTO DE HACERNOS CARGO- dijo Garra de Acero.  
POR FIN HOY CAERAN YATHER Y YADHER- dijo Garra Roja con infinito deleite.

Los dos hermanos habían llegado con gran esfuerzo a proteger la estatua de Calipso, todas las demás habían sido destruidas y sus fragmentos estaban esparcidos por todo el jardín.

¡Tendrás que matarnos antes de tocarla!- grito Yather cuando Garra de Acero se le acerco a él y a su hermano.

QUE ASI SEA-gruño el demonio.

¿Ya la tienes lista Severitus?- dijo Enindris muy nervioso.

No me presiones- gruño Severus quien también estaba muy nervioso- Listo, solo hay que enfrascarla.

Bien, ahora hay que mandárselas para que ayuden a los hidros…-dijo Enindris.

Enindris se asomo por la ventana y miro con horror que sus hermanos se enfrentaban a las garras de demonio negro.

NECESITAN AYUDA, NO PODRAN SOLOS- grito Enindris.

Antes de que Severus pudiera detenerlo, Enindris salto por la ventana, cayo bien a pesar de que se encontraban a una altura considerable, al tocar suelo se dirigió corriendo a donde estaban sus hermanos.

¿ES TODO YADHER?- pregunto socarronamente Garra Roja cuando golpeaba a Yadher.

Yadher pasaba por muy malos momentos, pero no era el momento para rendirse, si el no ayudaba a Yather nadie podría proteger a Calipso, ya era suficiente que los demás hidros hubieran sido destruidos, Yadher decidió intentar un ataque desesperado lanzándose contra el demonio, Yadher lanzo una patada, con sus garras alcanzo a marcar a Garra Roja justo en el rostro, el demonio lanzo un grito de furia mientras llevaba sus manos a la cara.

HAS SENTENCIADO TU PROPIA MUERTE- gruño mientras de la herida emanaba la sangre.

Tomando una espada, sujeto a Yadher por el cuello sin que Este pudiera soltarse, se acerco a una pared del jardín con enredaderas y tomando vuelo lo incrusto con la espada, ese fue el fin del valiente Yadher.

Mientras Yadher caía a manos de Garra Roja, su hermano peleaba con igual ferocidad con Garra de Acero, cuando observo el final de su hermano las lagrimas no acudieron a él, lo único que pensó es que la muerte de Yadher no seria en vano.

NO SUFRAS YATHER, PRONTO TE REUNIRAS CON EL- dijo Garra de Acero.

Yather recogió del suelo la espada que hubiera sido de su hermano y con dos armas se encaro con Garra de Acero.

Garra de Acero era todavía más fuerte que Garra Roja, y al contrario de este conservaba su sangre fría en todo momento, la batalla entre el hijo de Oberòn y el demonio fue más salvaje que la que lidiara su hermano, Garra Roja se mantuvo a la expectativa para vera el desenlace.

Yather llevaba las de perder, estaba recargado junto al pedestal de Calipso, Garra de Acero blandía su espada sobre su cabeza para dar el último golpe, era necesario que Yather hiciera algo, cuando el demonio soltó el golpe, Yather soltó el suyo cortando la mano izquierda del demonio, Este rugió lleno de rabia por el dolor, pero antes de hacerse hacia atrás clavo su mano derecha en el pecho de Yather.

En ese momento llego Enindris empujando a Garra de Acero hacia atrás, quien cayó encima de Garra Roja.

Yather…- dijo Enindris cuando su hermano se desplomo.

Enin…no queda tiempo…salva a Cali…-decía Yather con su último aliento, después cerro los ojos y ese fue el final de otro hijo de Oberòn.

Yather y Yadher habían partido para nunca regresar, las garras del demonio negro estaban furiosas por sus heridas y lo único que se interponía entre ellas y la hidros era el hijo más pequeño de Oberòn.

Enindris no les dio tiempo de planear un ataque, se lanzo contra ellos espada en mano, estaba furioso sus hermanos habían caído, los Ángeles habían caído, los guardianes habían caído y todo en una sola noche, no iba a permitir que también la inocente Calipso cayera a merced de esos monstruos.

Lista- dijo Severus terminando de enfrascarla.

Enindris había saltado así que era su turno de llevarla, estaba para saltar también cuando llego Lurulù.

Lurulù ayuda, Lurulù también va- dijo el trasgo saltando después de Severus.

Severus cayo mejor que Enindris llevando la poción, en cualquier momento despuntaría el alba y los scrowlers se irían pero mientras tanto les impedían el paso, en el jardín se podía ver a Enindris peleando como nunca lo había hecho, Severus tuvo una idea.

Lurulù- dijo- moja a Calipso con esto.

Severus le dio al trasgo la pócima.

¿A quien?- pregunto Lurulù.  
A la estatua- gruño Severus.

Lurulù se asusto un poco con el carácter de Severus, al momento se fue saltando sobre las cabezas de los scrowlers sin que ninguno lograra detenerle hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Enindris.

A pesar de sus intentos Enindris también estaba siendo derrotado por las garras.

Lurulù llego a la cabeza de Calipso, destapo la pócima y la vertió sobre ella saltando a un lado.

Severus y Enindris aguantaron la respiración hasta ver el resultado.

Inmediatamente que el liquido corría por la estatua esta cambiaba de mármol a la apariencia de la hidros, Calipso abrió los ojos vio los ojos de las garras frente a ella y antes que cualquiera hiciera el menor movimiento silbando como pájaro paralizo a los demonios.

Calipso salto del pedestal tomando de una mano a Lurulù y con la otra a Enindris.

Corre, que van a despertar- dijo Calipso mientras corrían al castillo seguidos de cerca por los scrowlers, segundos después también los perseguían los dos demonios.

Calipso, Enindris y Lurulù llegaron a donde se encontraba Severus.

¿Ahora genio como vamos a entrar?- pregunto Enindris tratando de parecer calmado.

Que me preguntas a mí- dijo Severus.

Los cuatro esperaban el golpe final por parte de todos los scrowlers cuando la balanza se inclino a su favor, el alba había despuntado, los rayos del sol bañaban la isla de Avalòn, los scrowlers dieron un grito de frustración y desaparecieron en una densa nube de humo negro, Garra Roja y Garra de Acero también desaparecieron dejando un desagradable olor a azufre.

Los cuatro dieron un respiro dejándose caer al suelo, habían logrado escapar de los seguidores de demonio negro.

Cuando entraron al castillo observaron que los dragones estaban mas que agotados por mantener el escudo hasta que amaneciera, los guardianes estaban junto a ellos con caras demacradas.

Gracias por salvarme- dijo Calipso cuando se sentó en un sillón- aunque lamento la muerte de mis hermanos.

El silencio reino una vez más en el castillo.

¿Y Enya?- pregunto anhelante Severus.

Todavía esta con Seraph- dijo Wendy- han tardado mucho.

Severus se sentía muy inquieto, tal vez si no salían era porque algo andaba mal.

Unos minutos después se escucho el relincho de unos caballos y el sonido de las ruedas de un carruaje, Lord Oberòn y Lady Titania habían regresado de su viaje, a penas vieron los jardines supieron que algo estaba muy mal.

Al entrar y ver a los sobrevivientes de la batalla se enteraron de las funestas noticias, lady Titania lloro la muerte de sus hijos, por su parte lord Oberòn guardo silencio aunque en su mirada se veía la pena.

Oberòn- dijo lord Draco- hemos tomado una decisión, los guardianes y nosotros nos vamos.

¿Pero porque mi lord?- pregunto lord Oberòn con sorpresa ante tan extrema resolución.

Nada nos ata a esta isla y pienso que es lo mejor para los hijos de Yoshua y los míos- dijo el dragón.

Si así lo han decidió- dijo lord Oberòn- que así sea, recuerden que cuentan con nosotros si alguna vez desean regresar.

Los dragones se despidieron de los hijos de Oberòn y de Severus.

Adiós Severus Snape- dijo Yoshua- siempre les estaré agradecido a ti y a tu esposa por lo que han hecho por mi familia, y lamento que ella resultara herida al tratar de ayudarnos.

Severus hizo una reverencia pero no estaba de humor para despedirse, estaba muy preocupado por su esposa y su hijo.

Pronunciando el mismo hechizo de la ocasión anterior Yoshua, Ukio, Lurulù, Kala, Wendy, Drake, Dreico y lord Draco desparecieron del castillo, lord Oberòn y su familia esperaban volver a verlos alguna vez.

Lord Oberòn y los demás se sentían muy tristes por la partida de los dragones cuando bajando las escaleras a pareció Seraph.

¿Cómo esta Enya?- pregunto desesperado Severus.

Hago todo lo posible pero su situación empeora a cada momento- dijo Seraph tristemente.

Severus sintió como si una cubetada de agua fría le cayera encima.

Esta agonizando…- concluyo Seraph.

Severus perdió el equilibrio y se apoyo en Enindris.

¿Y mi hijo?- pregunto Severus llevándose una mano a la frente.

Hacemos todo lo que podemos para que nazca, ahora mismo las damas están preparando todo para el alumbramiento, solo he venido a avisarles, aunque me temo que no hay muchas esperanzas de que ambos sobrevivan- dijo Seraph.

No le agradaba dar tan funestas noticias, pero era necesario que se enteraran, dio media vuelta y regreso a la habitación para ayudar a la pobre Enya.

Todo lo que amo, lo estoy perdiendo- musito Severus apoyado en Enindris.

Lo lamento- dijo Enindris- pero si ese es designio de la naturaleza no hay nada en este mundo que pueda cambiarlo.

Severus tuvo una idea.

Si hay forma de cambiarlo- dijo y se dirigió a lord Oberòn.

Mi lord- dijo Severus firmemente- he tomado una decisión…

Lord Oberòn lo miro con sorpresa ¿acaso Orus no había dicho que tomarían una decisión importante?, ¿seria esta?

¿Cuál Severus?- pregunto casi en un susurro.

Yo se que su magia es mas poderosa que la mía- continuo Severus- ofrezco mi vida para que salve la de Enya.

Enindris y Lady Titania miraban con asombro a los dos hombres, lord Oberòn y Severus el uno dudando el otro seguro.

No puedo hacer eso Severus- dijo lord Oberòn bajando la vista.

Mi lord se lo suplico, se lo imploro, mi vida no seria nada sin ella, prefiero morir yo y saber que ella sobrevive- dijo Severus cada vez mas desesperado.

Mi lord ¿Qué harás?- pregunto Lady Titania.

No soy nadie para jugar con la vida y la muerte- dijo lord Oberòn.

Pero eres un padre que puede ayudar a su hija- dijo Enindris.

Lord Oberòn no podía hacer eso, el no iba a asesinar a Severus, pero tampoco quería ver morir a su hermosa hija, la decisión definitiva iba a ser de él.

Severus estaba desesperado su ultima oportunidad de ayudar a su esposa se desvanecía en el aire, llego a pensar que su destino era el ser infeliz, y todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses había sido una broma pesada de la vida, para después burlarse de él.

Lord Oberòn les dio la espalda, Severus pensó que era su desaprobación.

No morirás- dijo lord Oberòn sin verlo- pero debes hacer un sacrificio.

El que sea- dijo Severus.

No morirás, pero no recordaras quienes somos, es la única condición que doy a cambio de intervenir- dijo lord Oberòn- ¿lo aceptas?

Lady Titania y Enindris miraban con atención a Severus.

Lo acepto- dijo Severus.

En ese momento se escucho el llanto de un bebe, Severus solo atino a subir corriendo las escaleras, en la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa había tres doncellas con algo en brazos.

¿Tres doncellas para un solo bebe?- dijo Enindris quien llego al lado de Severus.

Severus sentía un nudo en la garganta, las doncellas lo miraron con ternura y extendieron sus brazos.

Cada una de ellas tenia un pequeño bebe.

¡TRIATES!-grito Enindris emocionado- TRES HEREDEROS DE OBERON.

Severus los veía sin poder creerlo ¿sus hijos? Sabia que eran suyos pero por un momento no podía pensar en nada mas solo que eran hermosos. Un bebe tenia el cabello negro brillante y dormía placidamente, era el niño mas hermoso que Severus nunca hubiera visto; el bebe que tenia la segunda doncella era una hermosa niña con cabello negro y unos mechoncitos de color morado, estaba dormida mientras se chupaba su dedito gordo; mientras que el que tenia la ultima doncella era todavía una niña mas bonita que la anterior pero al contrario de sus hermanos su cabello era un rojo encendido que recordaba a lady Titania.

Vamos Severus debes darles nombre- dijo Enindris todavía mas emocionado que el mismo padre.

La primera doncella extendió sus brazos para que Severus cargara al bebe. Severus lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Salazar Snape- musito Severus meciéndolo.

La siguiente doncella repitió la misma acción.

Morgan Snape- dijo Severus en un susurro mientras la bebe bostezaba.

¿Morgan Snape?, ¿Qué no es nombre de varón?- pregunto Enindris.

Cállate, es mi decisión- dijo Severus.

Y por ultimo la doncella de la bebe de cabello rojo hizo lo mismo que las dos anteriores. Severus tomo a la bebe y solo pudo pensar en un nombre al ver su cabello.

Lilian Snape- dijo mientras la mecía tiernamente.

Severus estaba feliz tres niños, una esposa, ¿y su esposa?, ¿Dónde se encontraba Seraph?, ¿Por qué Enya no tenia entre sus brazos a los bebes? Severus sintió que la alegría se desvanecía, le entrego el bebe a la doncella y abriendo la puerta, tuvo que sostenerse del umbral para no caer de rodillas ante la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

Seraph se encontraba tomando el pulso de Enya, Enya estaba recostada en la cama, su rostro se veía cansado, estaba muy pálida, Seraph alzo la cabeza observo a Severus y con profunda pena movió su cabeza en forma negativa.

Muerta- pensó Severus- ¿Por qué su esposa estaba muerta?, acaso lord Oberòn no le iba a ayudar. Severus se acerco a ella, Seraph entendió la pena de Severus y salio de la habitación.

Severus sentía que su vida tocaba fondo, como iba a seguir sin ella, no fue ella quien lo aceptaba sin importar quien era, sin ella de que servia todo lo demás, estaban sus niños pero sin ella, no, no era justo.

Junto su rostro con el de su esposa y lloro como nunca lo había hecho y como tal vez nunca más lo haría.

Oberòn- musito Severus en una especie de oración- por favor yo acepto, toma tu decisión.

Afuera de esa habitación, todavía en el lugar donde Severus los dejara se encontraba lord Oberòn y lady Titania.

He tomado mi decisión- dijo para si mismo lord Oberòn.

Y yo la mía dijo lady Titania- ante la sorpresa de Severus, Enindris y lord Oberòn.

Severus seguía con su pena, cuando ante su asombro escucho algo que jamás creyó escuchar de nuevo.

No llores…-dijo débilmente Enya.

Severus la estrecho contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, Oberòn había cumplido su palabra, su esposa había regresado, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ya no importaba que pasara con él solo importaba que sus hijos tenían una vez mas a su madre.

¿Y mi niño?- pregunto Enya cuando Severus la separo un poco de su pecho.

Aquí están hermanita- dijo Enindris abriendo la puerta y entregándoles a los bebes.

Son hermosos, se parecen a ti- dijo Enya con una gran sonrisa.

No, se parecen a ti, imagina pobres niños si se parecieran a mí- dijo Severus.

Lamento el mal rato que pasaste Severus, pero tenia que ayudar a Ukio, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi, además…- dijo Enya.

Severus no la dejo terminar no quería recordar esa terrible noche, además se preguntaba porque seguía sabiendo quien era.

SON HERMOSOS- grito lady Titania cuando entro.

Severus observo que su cabello se veía un poco diferente, tenia un mechón de cabello blanco como si fueran canas, detrás de ella entro lord Oberòn su cabello también había cambiado del rubio que tenia ahora estaba tan blanco como el de Nicodemus pero no se veía viejo.

Gracias mi lord- dijo Severus mientras Enya y lady Titania conversaban.

No lo menciones Severus, nunca me perdonare por alejarte de tu familia- dijo lord Oberòn con cierta pena.

Pero mi lord si usted los ha salvado, por eso le estaré eternamente agradecido- dijo Severus estrechando su mano- ¿Qué paso con su cabello?

Bueno, de alguien tenia que venir la vida para mi hija, no crees- dijo lord Oberòn- te estoy dando tiempo de despedirte en una hora debes estar en el muelle para que partas.

¿Partir?, a donde tienes que ir Severus- dijo Enya.

Hija, Severus te ha salvado la vida, de otra forma hubieras muerto- dijo lady Titania- ha decidido partir y olvidarnos para que tu vivas y protejas a tus hijos.

Enya comenzó a llorar al saber el sacrificio de Severus.

No llores, tal vez alguna vez nos volvamos a ver- dijo Severus.

Pero no sabrás quienes somos- dijo Enindris.

Claro que lo sabrá- dijo lady Titania- yo también tome una decisión, no vez mi cabello.

Severus y los hermanos se vieron confundidos.

Por mi magia, que se volverán a ver, se reconocerán y vuestros hijos lo harán realidad- dijo Lady Titania

Pero si vuelve los mortifagos lo mataran- dijo Enya con miedo.

Ese era un punto en el que no había pensado Severus, como iba a explicar a lord Voldemort su ausencia por tanto tiempo.

Ya lo tengo listo- dijo lady Titania- ten mas confianza en tu madre jovencita.

Severus se estaba despidiendo cuando el bebe de cabello negro comenzó a llorar.

No llores Salazar- dijo Severus mientras lo arrullaba entre sus brazos- si supieras cuanto te amo hijo mío, el verte dormir tiernamente, el respirar tu perfume, el saber que tienes una vida por delante llena de sorpresas y bendiciones, por eso hijo mío daría mi vida entera todas las veces que fueran necesarias, ahora quiero que prometas una cosa protege a tu madre y a tus hermanas hasta que yo regrese ¿orek?

Fue como si en verdad entendiera, puesto que el bebe dejo de llorar y otra vez se sumió en un agradable sueño.

Te amo- dijo Severus besando a su esposa.

Te amo, espero que nos veamos muy pronto- dijo Enya intentando no llorar.

Severus y Enindris salieron de la habitación.

¿Los cuidaras Enindris?- pregunto Severus.

Cada que este con ellos- dijo Enindris- partiré a buscar a Orus y a Asayarafath.

Ten mucho cuidado- dijo Severus.

Enindris asintió con la cabeza.

En la entrada del castillo se encontraban sus caballos listos para partir.

Creí que habían muerto en la batalla- dijo Severus al montar a Gladiador.

Por favor, estos tienen muchas vidas, verdad mis niños- dijo Enindris montando a Conquistador.

Tan rápido como cuando habían llegado por primera vez a la isla Severus y Enindris estaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el muelle, ahí se encontraron con Korvak, el caballero había llegado hacia menos de cinco minutos a la isla desde las Galias donde también las fuerzas de Oberòn habían sido eliminadas por los scrowlers, pensó que tendría unos minutos de descanso pero un mensajero de lady Titania le había dado nuevas ordenes con respecto a Severus.

Adiós Severus- dijo Enindris cuando Severus subió a la barca- espero volver a vernos.

Adiós Enindris- dijo Severus- me dio mucho gusto conocerte.

La linde del crepúsculo había desaparecido cuando los dragones se marcharon, pero aunque ya no estaba la niebla seguía siendo muy densa.

Korvak ¿Qué significa tu nombre?- pregunto Severus.

Tigre, y Mordiak significa león- dijo el caballero.

También me dio gusto conocerte- dijo Severus.

También a mi mi lord, cambio nuestro mundo y espero me disculpe por lo que debo hacer- dijo Korvak.

Antes de que Severus entendiera, Korvak lo golpeo con la empuñadura de su espada en la cabeza, Severus perdió el conocimiento.

Así todo será como el sueño de una noche de verano- dijo Korvak mientras sacaba un extraño reloj de arena.

Las arenas del tiempo no pueden ser utilizadas por cualquier persona mágica, pero nuestro caballero tenia el consentimiento de lady Titania, porque sino ¿de que otra forma iba a regresar Severus a su mundo?

Señor, realmente Severus fallo- pregunto Lucius.

No lo se, si esta vivo no ha fallado, si esta muerto fue por la culpa de este idiota, de cualquier forma solo podemos esperar- contesto lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort estaba meditando sobre que podría hacer al respecto de Severus cuando otro guardia le interrumpió.

Mi lord hay un caballero afuera y trae a Severus- dijo el guardia.

Lord Voldemort y Lucius se miraron confundidos, pero salieron a ver al desconocido.

En la entrada del castillo Korvak estaba montando a Ráfaga, llevaba a Severus inconsciente.

¿Qué significa esto?- gruño lord Voldemort.

Salve lord Voldemort, enemigo de los muggles, servidor de la noche, emisario de la tempestad- dijo Korvak con una reverencia- te he traído a tu mejor hombre – Lucius hizo una mueca de desprecio- ya que ha eliminado a nuestros enemigos aunque ha salido maltrecho de nuestro conflicto, fue atacado por un servidor vuestro.

Fue un idiota el que le ataco- dijo lord Voldemort ya que se sentía complacido con tanto cumplido

De cualquier forma hemos decidió daros una remuneración por el daño- dijo sacando una bolsa de cuero- nuestro negocio a terminado lord Voldemort terror de tus victima, ha sido un placer conoceros.

Lanzo a Severus a los pies de lord Voldemort y galope tendido se alejo ante el asombro de Lucius. Lord Voldemort abrió la bolsa y con deleite observo todas las joyas y oro que tenia en su interior.

Al menos han pagado bien- dijo con una terrible sonrisa- en fin yo esperaba control total sobre el mundo pero, ya será en otra ocasión, guardia lleva a Severus a su alcoba, que el medimago lo atienda, por él hemos obtenido una buena recompensa- decía mientras miraba un diamante del tamaño de un huevo y soltaba una horrenda carcajada.

FIN.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO MI PRIMER FAN FICTION, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.

COMO HABÍA MENCIONADO PODEMOS VER UN SEVERUS EN CARÁCTER DIFERENTE; PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN SOLO ERA POR ESE MOMENTO Y EN LOS DEMAS TRABAJOS DONDE SE PRESENTEN YA TENDRA ESA PERSONALIDAD FRIA E IMPENETRABLE QUE TANTO NOS APASIONA.

TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS SERÁN BIENVENIDOS. GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y ATENCIÓN.

TAVATA


End file.
